


Unexpected Combination: A Descendants Roleplay Fanfiction

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, OC, roleplay characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: Thel Gothel, Maddie Hightopp, Rumi Stiltskin, and Hadley, Daughter of Hades have been given a chance to come to Auradon to prove themselves. But just who are they proving themselves too? Will these four make it in the land that is Auradon, or will their parents' overbearing plan prove all too familiar for the people of Auradon. Follow these four as they team up with Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie, along with four new friends Ryder Fitzherbert, Adelin Ali, Taelyn Bell, and Paxton Pan. Will the four VKs rise to the challenge that their parents put up for them or will the new potentials of love and friendships get in the way?Loosely based on an idea from Mistaken For A Miracle by RottenKidNextDoor on AO3 and based on a roleplay that me and my girlfriend are doing. This is co-written by me and her and has mixed writing styles between us.Trigger warnings of rape, self-harm, suicide, murder, and  substance abuse  in future chapters





	1. Welcome To Auradon

{VK POV}  
Thel Gothel was a small Italian boy with a head full of curls and an attitude to kill. He was a very likable boy, although he didn't have many friends on the Isle. His mother seemed more than happy to be getting rid of him, however, that would mean she would be losing her slave. Yes, Thel Gothel was a lot like Cinderella in the fact that he had a wicked stepmother, although Mother Gothel wasn’t actually his stepmother, but his real mother. Upon being beat on by his mother, he was also the punching bag for a couple of gangs on the Isle. That was until he found his group of friends, who served as forms of guardian angels for him.  
Maddie Hightopp is the first friend Thel ever made. Maddie is an eccentric girl with a British accent that she inherited from her dad. Being daughter of both a villain and a hero, she always felt an internal struggle within herself between her good side and the bad side. Will she ever be evil enough to fit on the Isle or is she better off on Auradon? Or is she too evil for there but not evil enough for the Isle? These questions swam around in her head and made her go mad. Too bad there was already a Mad Maddie on the Isle. Maddie lives with her father on the Isle. His descent into madness is what got him trapped on the Isle and doomed his daughter to a life there too. Maddie felt guilty about leaving her dad on the Isle alone because he had no one. Although she knew she would finally get a chance to answer the questions that have been consuming her brain.  
Rumi Stiltskin was another friend that Thel and Maddie both shared. She was a peculiar girl with an almost unnaturally upturned nose and a bubbly British accent. Rumi’s Dad Rumplestiltskin owns a pawn shop on the Isle and often enlists her to steal in order to stock the store. However, Rumi would much rather earn the stuff she’s given. If there was one kid that didn’t belong on the Isle it would be Rumi. Rumi is almost too good for her own good, which often leads her to get picked on. However, her friends are there to have her back.  
Hadley is the last of the group but certainly not least. Being the daughter of the God of the underworld there is no way that you can be considered least. Hadley has a hot-headed personality but she is always there to help her friends. Maybe it’s that personality that is useful in helping her friends. Hadley enjoys cooking at her father’s restaurant and annoying her older brother. She feels guilty about leaving him behind but they all have a plan to get done and then they’ll come back for their forgotten ones.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}

Adelin Ali was waiting outside the front of the school with King Ben. Today was the day. Evie had given Ben a list of Isle kids who deserved a chance on Auradon. Dizzy was brought over and placed into Auradon Middle School, whereas the other kids she had written down to be brought over were four friends. Of course, Ben had withheld whose kids were coming with her until they all got there. The day was hot, and Adelin hadn’t changed into her school uniform seeing as she was supposed to show kids around. She hadn’t spotted two of her best friends who were supposed to help her with this. Wherever Paxton Pan and Taelyn Bell where, was a mystery. The two girls never went too far away from Adelin, yet where the hell are they to show these new kids around? That’s when someone’s hands covered Adelin's eyes.  
“Guess who little Ali.” The deep yet not that deep voice said.  
“Mister Flynn Ryder!”  
“You guessed it! You win a free kiss from me.” Ryder said as he went to go kiss Adelin, who pushed him away.  
“You and I both know I wouldn’t kiss you. Even if you paid me a million dollars!” Adelin told him angrily, as he stood next to her.  
“So what are we doing out here Ali and King?”  
“New people coming. I get to show them around.” Adelin explained.  
“She helps me with everything, and Ryder I would prefer you not to be here. You have a re-”  
“Reputation? Oh don’t worry Benny, I don’t have any interest in these new students. I have a lot of other people to show me a good time.” Ryder smirked, as Ben and Adelin groaned. The limo rolled up, and it was now time to meet these new students. As if it was pure coincidence, Paxton and Taelyn came running to the front, bumping into Ben.  
“Oops.” Paxton chuckled, as Ben offered a hand to help the two girls up. Taelyn dismissed it and got herself up whereas Paxton accepted.  
“Sorry, we are late. We got caught up-”  
“We were eating and I was telling Lyn all about the baby!” Paxton finished Taelyn’s sentence. Paxton’s mom was expecting a new baby, and the soon to be older sister was excited. Adelin pointed to the limo, who had kids climbing out of it. The two girls turned around and looked at the new students. The only way to describe the new kids was that they were villains. It didn’t matter gender, you could tell just by the way they looked, that they weren’t Auradon kids. There were three girls and one boy. The first girl to step out caught Adelin's eyes. The girl had short brown hair with magenta tips and magenta colored eyes. She had on a top hat, one that would remind you of someone. She seemed a bit lost, but that isn’t the word Adelin would’ve used to describe her. The second girl who climbed out had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked peculiar, and Paxton took a liking to her. She really liked them all, but she wanted to get to know the blonde haired blue eyed girl. The third girl was tall. Taller than Ryder, who grumbled a bit that someone was taller than him. Although Taelyn looked over this tall girl. Her hair was blue and flaming. She had a stone cold facial expression and looked like she’d murder everyone there if she could. Taelyn looked over the girl, and scuffed. She didn’t like any of them. She thought this was a terrible idea. They would just overrun Auradon, the way Mal and her group had tried. Although they still lived in Auradon, and are getting a lot better about acting like an Auradon kid rather than the villain kids they were raised as. They have their moments though. The last one to exit the limo was a boy, who fell as soon as he tried getting out. Chocolate covered his face, and his hair was a mop of curls on top of his head. Ryder looked at the boy and rolled his eyes. The boy had caramel colored eyes and wore a leather vest over a black t-shirt. Ryder went over to the boy and extended a hand.  
“Need a hand kid?”  
Ben gave the group a warm smile.  
“Welcome to Auradon. You must be Maddie Hightopp.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}  
The limo pulled up and Rumi’s eyes shined bright as she stared out the window. Hadley rolled her own eyes at Rumi’s excitement but couldn't hide the tinge of a smile and the butterflies she got in her stomach when she looked at Rumi. The two were best friends for so long that Hadley had begun to develop something beyond that. The whole car ride the kids had kept their plans in their mind instead of vocalizing it because of prying ears from the limo driver. So, Thel had to keep his mouth busy some other way. He did what anyone else would have done and what someone else did do, he stuffed his face with chocolate. When they stopped, Maddie was the first one to step out, followed by Rumi, and Hadley. Thel would have followed although his clumsy ass didn’t allow that and instead he tripped in front of everyone there. The music that had been playing had stopped and Thel looked up bashfully.  
“Need a hand kid?” Thel heard someone say. He looked up and his heart stopped beating for a second and then he shook his head clear because fuck that sappy shit. He hates shit like that. His heart was fine and this guy’s hotness did nothing to him in any way.  
“I- uh?” Thel stammered out. Hadley growled and pushed the guy back. She hauled Thel by one arm. Thel blushed and kicked around to stable himself until he landed on his two feet.  
“Yeah…” Maddie crossed her arms and looked around. She wondered why they needed a whole marching band to welcome them into the school.  
“Well…-” Maddie and the rest of the group began blocking out the brown haired boy whole spiel about how his dad turned the castle into a high school and this and that. They figured by the crown on his head that he must be King Ben. As they got into the castle the VKs took the view in. Thel and Rumi’s eyes were wide with wonder, and even Maddie and Hadley couldn’t help but hide the astonishment they were feeling.  
“This is Adelin Ali and she’s going to be showing you to your dorms and where everything is, is that alright?’ Ben spoke. Maddie snapped out of it first.  
“Well if we said no, would you have to show us around, Benny Boy?” Maddie purred.  
“No, I’d just have to find somebody else.” Ben chuckled. Thel smirked and looked over at Maddie.  
“Aww but we like you.” Thel winked. The Vks started laughing. The brown haired boy from before spoke up.  
“I wouldn’t like him if I were you guys. He’s got the demon ice queen as a girlfriend.” He informed them, and speaking of a demon ice queen, she showed up.  
“Oh Benny baby, we have to get to class! Leave this to baby Ali.” The girl whined. The brown-haired boy grabbed Ben and kissed his cheek. That made the girl screech.  
“Flynn Ryder! Keep your slutty paws off of my boyfriend!” The girl yelled as she dragged Ben off. The boy, who the girl called Flynn Ryder laughed.  
“Well, let’s show these new kids around. I’m kind of ditching class for this thing.” He told the one everyone referred to baby Ali.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Adelin sighed and motioned the group to follow her.  
“So out those doors lead you to the Tourney field,” Adelin explained as she was showing them around. Ryder walked beside the new boy. The Vks wasn’t listening very much and only heard as much as the word field being muttered. Thel was the only one that had an excuse though because with Ryder standing so close to him his heart was pounding so loud in his ears he really couldn’t hear Adelin talking. Ryder looked down at the smaller boy but didn’t say anything for a minute while Adelin rambled on.  
“So what’s your name kid?” He finally asked. Thel blinked up at Ryder, snapping out of his trance.  
“I-I’m not a kid.” Thel protested.  
Paxton had walked up and caught up to Rumi. She smiled brightly and decided to introduce herself to this new student.  
“Hi! My names Paxton Pan. But everyone calls me Pax so you can too.” Paxton said a little too excitedly. This managed to catch the attention of Rumi and she blinked over at Paxton before smiling shyly.  
“Hi, Pixton,” Rumi said incorrectly. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
Taelyn had caught up to Paxton, and heard the new girl say Paxton’s name incorrectly. She huffed. It is known that pixie’s have a bad habit of being mean.  
“It’s Paxton! Not Pixton.” She snapped out.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” Rumi was cut off by Hadley marching up to them.  
“Excuse me, bitch don’t fucking yell at her!” Hadley hissed and tugged Rumi to the back with her. Ryder looked at Thel, ignoring what was happening.  
“Well, obviously you are a kid. And until I get a name, you will be kid. So kid, how are you?” Ryder said, with a smirk.  
“Well, Mr. Pushy Pants. If you must know it’s Thel! And until I get a name I’m going to keep calling you Mr. Pushy Pants!” Thel huffed and puffed out his cheeks. Hadley heard the commotion and marched over to the two boys.  
“Is he bothering you Thel?” Hadley growled out.  
Ryder looked up at Hadley. Well, he’s only half an inch shorter, but still.  
“I just wanted to know his name,” Ryder answered honestly.  
“But I can leave if he would like me too,” Ryder said. Adelin had heard the group talking, and not listening, so no one heard her stop talking. Instead, she stopped in front of the girls' dorm, and like dominoes, the entire group fell down.  
“Girls, here’s your dorm,” Adelin said as she turned around, and was met with the kids on the ground. Maddie growled from down on the ground. She was the first to fall and everyone fell on top of her.  
“Get off!” Maddie hissed and climbed up once everyone clambered off of her.  
“Terribly sorry, Maddie.” Rumi winced and she nursed her shoulder.  
“Ouch, Fatass!” Thel cursed at Ryder. “You hurt me when you fell on me.”  
Taelyn had fallen onto Paxton, and the two got up. Paxton rubbing her arm, and Taelyn rubbing her back.  
“Why would you do that, Addie?” Taelyn asked. Adelin raised her eyebrows at the group.  
“I was showing you guys around. You guys weren’t paying attention. Flynn, can you show-” Adelin stopped for a second, looking at her clipboard.  
“-Thel Gothel to his room.” She said sweetly, before giving Maddie the keys to the dorm. Adelin got Paxton and Taelyn away from the situation. Ryder stood up and rolled his eyes at Thel.  
“Well follow me, kid. We are sharing a dorm.” Ryder said and started showing Thel away from the girls' dorms.  
“Um, we’re not sharing a dorm.” Thel mustered out as he struggled to keep up with Ryder’s long legs. “The tall one with a clipboard said while we were walking and nobody was listening but me apparently that the three girls were sharing a dorm and I had my own.” Ryder looked behind him, at Thel.  
“Well, we will be sharing a dorm. Don’t worry kid. I don’t bite.” Ryder said, before being who he was. “Unless you are into that. Then I’ll bite.” He flirted a little bit with Thel. Thel blushed because yes, he was into that, but he didn’t want Ryder to know that.  
“Shut up!” Thel shouted out as they came to a stop. They had come up to the dorm room, and Ryder stopped in front of it.  
“Why should I shut up? Why you so red, little thing?” Ryder asked as he held the key up. It wasn’t in Thels reach, but at least Thel knew he could get into his dorm room. Thel kicked Ryder in his shin and then rule of the bigger they are the harder they fall applied because he came toppling down. Thel grabbed the keys and opened the door to his dorm room. Ryder groaned in pain but looked at the boy who entered the room.  
“I guess I’ll have to beat you up later, kid. Since we are sharing a room.” Ryder told him, leaning against the doorway as a cool person would do. Thel rolled his eyes and threw his bags on the one bed that was in the room.  
“Really because there’s only one bed in the room so,” Thel said in a matter-of-fact way.  
“Won’t be for long. One thing you’ll learn about me, I don’t stay with one roommate for too long. So see you tonight, sweet cheeks.” Ryder kissed Thels cheek and walked off to go find Fairy Godmother.


	2. Maybe Later, Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the AKs and Ryder gets a little to close for Thel's comfort.

{AK POV}

Adelin Ali would forever be known as baby Ali. The only way to describe this Ali child was that she’s a workaholic. Also, a bit of a troublemaker. She never let that sideshow unless she was around her best friend Flynn Ryder. The only reason Adelin put so much time into her schoolwork and homework because she lives in her older brothers shadows. She gets to watch him be a big Tourney star, everyone loves him, he gets amazing grades, and he can never mess up it anyone’s eyes. As for Adelin, well she isn’t like that. She isn’t athletic, and she definitely has a temper that she needs to get under control. She keeps herself busy, so she doesn’t have to have the reminder that she isn’t the big star of the family.   
Taelyn Bell has to be the shortest girl in the entire world. Even her mother is taller than her. Being a pixie, she tends to get jealous easily. She has been told that she swears like a sailor, and her friends make the joke that she is Captain Hook's daughter. She is a bit of a hot head. She is very vocal about certain topics, and tends to be against having villains in Auradon. She was homeschooled until seventh grade. The whole reason was because Tinkerbell and Peter Pan had a bad falling out over Wendy Darling. Taelyn doesn’t know who her father is, but imagines it’s probably a local drunk at a bar. Seeming that’s where her mom goes a lot. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pixie wings all come from her mother. She looks so much like her mother, it’s hard to tell who her father may be.   
Paxton Pan has the sweetest personality anyone could have. She rarely ever snaps, and there isn’t a mean word in her vocabulary. She is very loyal to her friends, and open about everything. She tends to get distracted easily, and rambles on about anything and everything. She also has a bad habit of staring off into the distance. She bites her nails, and loves to play in dirt. Although having six older brothers who all grew up in Neverland, didn’t help add to the playing in dirt, and throwing stones at things. Paxton is the child of the group, and rarely knows anything like the rest of the group knows. Her best friend in the entire world would be Taelyn Bell, although she goes to Ryder for certain situations.   
Flynn Ryder is the ‘slut’ of the group. Anyone you ask will tell you that he is one. He’s always seen flirting, and kissing different people all the time. He has a reputation that he built to keep himself shielded from the worst thing in the world. The worst thing in the world being true love. To him, it’s a myth and doesn’t exist. His friends know the real him though. The real Ryder is sweet, and caring. Reminds you of his mother, with his good natured ways. He tries to be more like his father though. He likes painting, and writing his own songs. He has a knack for playing piano and guitar, but won’t play in front of anyone. He has been know to go on adventures, and steals things, just like his father. To his friends, he’s loyal and rarely ever lets them take the blame for anything. His natural eye color is hazel, but depending on the people he is around, they can either be green or brown. They show mostly green around the people he love and cares about, and brown around the people he despises. People he tolerates, usually see the hazel.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}  
“Come on Ms. G!” Ryder said, pleading to get into this new room with Thel. He needed to get into this room.   
“If I place you in this room, that will be your permanent room. You won’t be allowed to switch again, do you understand?”   
“You got it Ms. G.” Ryder said, and gave her his most innocent smile he could put on. Fairy Godmother granted Ryder’s wish, and pretty soon, Thels room was transformed. Ryder happily, ditched the rest of his classes, until he was able to hang out with Adelin. There were days when they went to their electives, and other days they skipped them to talk and catch up on homework. Well at least Adelin did hers, Ryder had such terrible grades it was an amazement he was still in school.   
“So what’s new with you? Besides that stupid smile that tells me you did something.” Adelin asked, as her and Ryder entered her dorm room, and sat on her bed.   
“Well, I’m crashing with the new boy. Although he is supposed to be my last roommate or the headmistress is going to get mad at me.”  
“Let me guess, your plan is to do something terribly stupid and regret it?”  
“I’m going to get into bed with him!” Ryder said confidently, as Adelin sighed and shook her head. It was a wonder why she stuck around with his dumbass.   
“I hope that fails miserably.” She told him, as she started on her homework. Ryder laid on her bed, preventing her from doing her homework. He looked up at Adelin with his hazel eyes, that had a pleading look.  
“If you are going to give anyone that look, go give it to Taelyn and Paxton! They’ll listen!”  
“I can’t! They are at cheer practice! Why don’t you believe in me?!” Ryder said dramatically, and threw a hand over his eyes.   
“Stop it! Just-ugh!” Adelin sighed loudly, before answering her best friend. “Why don’t you go bother your new fuck buddy then?”  
“He’s not my fuck buddy! Just not yet anyways.” Ryder said, still looking at Adelin with a pleading look.   
“You know what? I think it’ll work! Why don’t you get him into bed? Get him wrapped around your finger and have a baby together?”  
“Woah honey!” Ryder said, in the girliest voice he could muster. “I will not have a baby with him! I’ll just fuck him into the bed until he’s-”  
“Shut up!” Adelin screamed, and covered her ears. Ryder laughed. How he enjoyed making Adelin uncomfortable.   
“Did I do something wrong?” Ryder asked.  
“Did you do something wrong? Ryder! That is disgusting! I don’t want to hear about your sex life!”  
“But I heard about yours.” Ryder whined, but got up when Adelin threw a pillow at him.   
“Get out! And stay out!” Adelin shouted, as she grabbed her other pillow to throw at Ryder. Ryder laughed, and bolted out the door. He decided it was time to check out his new room, so that’s where he went.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}   
When the girls first saw their room they were all a little in awe. If not by the furnishing, but by the sheer size of it all. Hadley hated how pink it was but Maddie had powers, she could always change that. Maddie felt her powers come to her the second she broke through the barrier, just like Hadley felt hers come to her. In fact, her hair even sparked up blue when she growled at Ryder outside earlier today. Rumi didn’t mind the color of the room, but Maddie went straight into blackening up the area. When it was all done, her and Hadley felt a lot more at home.   
The whole dorm room was bigger than their own homes back on the Isle and that pissed Maddie and Hadley off. Rumi, once again, didn’t mind.  
“Oh wow, isn’t this all lovely?” Rumi asked the two girls.   
“Yeah, splendid…” Maddie grimaced a bit. “Just remember why we’re here.” Maddie gave her a look and sat down on the bed. She started playing around with balls of energy in her hands.   
“Yeah, Rumi. It’s great.” Hadley smiled at her.  
Thel was sitting in his dorm room unpacking his clothes and putting them into the drawers of the dresser. He let his fingers trace over the lining of the bed and he fell back onto it. He was safe here. He could learn to get used to it here. Thel let his eyes slip closed and he spread his arms across the soft comforter. His eyes flew open wide when things started banging and flying across the room. When Thel shot up, the room was rearranging itself and there was another bed in there with him. That could only mean…  
“Ryder…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Ryder opened the door to his new room. He opened it in time to hear Thel saying his name.   
“You called kid?” He asked, with a little smile on his face. Ryder always had a way of getting his way. Maybe not always getting his way at home, but at school he most certainly can.   
“No, I most certainly did not call for you. In fact, I want you out of my room.” Thel spat out, pushing Ryder towards the door. Ryder stumbled a little bit, before grabbing Thels hands.   
“Hey kid, I told you that we’d be roommates.” Ryder said with a smirk, before turning Thel towards his bed. “Didn’t you miss me, sweet thing?”   
“No I most certainly did not miss you. And don’t call me sweet thing!” Thel growled out before twisting Ryder’s arm behind him.  
Ryder groaned, but stayed still as Thel twisted his arm behind his back. He knew he would have to get out of this somehow. What better way then negotiating with the boy? “Look Thel, if you would much rather me go crash with Addie for a few nights, I can. But we are roommates, and sooner or later you will have to accept that. Hell I’ll even stop calling you sweet thing and kid.”   
“Fine, we’re roommates.” Thel said but made the mistake of not agreeing to the other thing. He walked over and walked over to his bed that was closest to the door and sat down. He avoided Ryder’s eyes and played with his hands, something he did often when he was nervous.   
Ryder walked over to his bed, and laid down. He was used to having people throw themselves at him. Now he actually had to work with this kid to win him over. “Tell me about yourself.” Ryder said suddenly, disrupting the silence that had surrounded them.   
“Maybe later, pretty boy.” Thel smirked and walked out of the room. He went to go find his friends and see if they were faring any better in this new strange place.


	3. Opportunity Or A Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vks meet up with some old friends and set out to have some fun with some new ones.

{AK POV}

Cheer practice was over, and the group had finally caught up together. Ryder was in a heated discussion with Taelyn about whether or not being a cheerleader was a profession.

“Lyn, all you do is wave pom-poms, and shake your ass,” Ryder explained, as he walked backwards to face the group. Some Tourney players complained about the boy not paying attention but didn’t say anything to Ryder’s face.

“All you are going to do when we are older is work a pole!” Taelyn shot back at Ryder. “You won’t ever be able to get a good job with your grades!”

“But strippers make good money! And besides, I’m a prince. I have all the money in the world.” Ryder said as he stopped to roll his hips. Adelin grabbed him and made him walk.

“No one is becoming a stripper. If Lyn wants to teach cheer, I say we encourage it.” Adelin said as she kept pushing Ryder to keep walking.

“Hey, can we go for a carpet ride, Addie?” Paxton asked as the group rounded a corner. Adelin sighed.

“Yeah, Addie! Take us on one please!” Taelyn begged. Ryder scoffed.

“Take us to a nice little strip-” His sentence was cut off by Adelin’s hand covering his mouth.

“I would have to steal it from my dad. I’ll see what I can do alright.” Adelin told the group. The group cheered. They were excited to get back on the magic carpet. It became one of the activities the group did. Ryder continued walking backward, being pushed by his best friend. They were all discussing which possible place to go to first on the magic carpet when Ryder collided with someone. Ryder tried to grab ahold of Adelin and pulled her down with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

The VKs were roaming around the castle, getting a feel for their new surroundings. Really though they were looking for something in particular. See, what Mal and her gang had failed at, Maddie and her gang had set out to accomplish. And they would accomplish it. See, while Mal’s gang might have the infamy, Maddie’s gang had the determination. Thel for one couldn’t fail because he knew what would await him at home if he failed. See, his mom was the one who told him to get Fairy Godmother’s wand in the first place and he didn’t want to see what she would do to him if he didn’t bring it back to her. Thel wouldn’t say he was scared of his mother but...he was fucking terrified of her and didn’t want to see what she was capable of. Hell, Mother Gothel sent him tumbling down the tower steps one day after he couldn’t bring her back a loaf of bread. Though it wasn’t really Thels’s fault. Good food like that is hard to come by on the Isle. Thel let his mind wander back to these memories as they searched for the wand. Knowing full well they had moved it after Mal and her gang had tried to take it, it was now at an undisclosed location. Thel played nervously with his hands and watched the lines on the floor pass by underneath the toes of his boots as he stepped. Thel was jolted out of his past traumas when he collided into something hard. He fell backward onto his black skinny jean-clad ass. A new rip tore in the front on his right knee, blending in perfectly with the rest of them

“Ow!” Thel let out a cry in pain. “You! Why did it have to be you?! You just ripped my jeans, you asshole, watch where you’re going!” Thel growled out in frustration. Hadley hauled him up by his armpits and brushed him off. Thel smacked away at her hands that were brushing against his ass. Rumi giggled at the sight in front of her and Maddie rolled her eyes.

“You guys are going on a magic carpet ride? Can we go too?” She asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

Adelin had fallen on top of Ryder, and Ryder fell onto Thel. Ryder groaned in pain.

“Get up, Fatty Waddie!” Ryder grumbled. Adelin got up and helped Ryder get up. Ryder looked at Thel’s jeans and started talking.

“What about that rip? And that one? And tha-”

“Please mind him. He doesn’t have a filter.” Adelin explained to the group, as she covered Ryder’s mouth again. “I mean if you would like to go I don’t see a problem with it, do you guys?” Adelin asked her group. Taelyn rolled her eyes.

“They aren’t exactly in our friend group are they?” Taelyn huffed out angrily.

“Let’s bring them along!” Paxton cheered. Ryder sighed and licked Adelin's hand. She pulled her hand away quickly, disgusted at his actions.

“The carpet fits two people, Addie. And that’s if your huge ass doesn’t take up half of it.” Ryder teased her. Adelin sighed.

“Meet us out front around nine o’clock, if you really want to go,” Adelin told Maddie’s group.

“It’s a date…” Maddie took a moment to pause and look Adelin’s body up and down. Although the girl was nowhere near it, Maddie still let the words escape her mouth. “Fatty Waddie.” Maddie purred and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stalked off. Her butt wiggled behind her, giving Adelin a show to watch as she walked away. Maddie’s group followed suit and soon they were out of earshot.

“Look what you did, Flynnigan!” Adelin snapped out, as her group started walking off. Hearing Ryder’s full first name being said, got Taelyn and Paxton giggling.

“Guys,” Ryder whined, as his group of friends were laughing. “It’s not that funny!”

“It’s pretty hysterical, Flynnie bear,” Taelyn said.

“Yeah, Flynnie Winnie,” Adelin added.

“Why did your parents name you Flynnigan?” Paxton asked, although rehearing the name made the girls laugh at Ryder again. Ryder blushed and grumbled about how he needed new friends. The group of friends walked off, to get into trouble before dinner started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

Hadley stormed into her room and didn’t even wait for the rest of her friends to file in.

“Just what the fuck was that, Maddie?” Hadley snapped on the hatted girl who was currently walking over to her bed. Maddie sat down and crossed one leg over the other. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smacked her lips together.

“Because you tosser. If we go on this magic carpet ride then they will what?” Maddie pointed her finger around the room at her friends.

“Uhhh?” Thel droned out. Rumi raised her hand.

“Ooh ooh! They’ll get to know us?!” Rumi answered.

“Correct. Now, if they get to know us what will happen?” Maddie asked and pointed her finger back around the room.

“Uhm?” Thel shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the bed that was on the other side of the room. Rumi raised her hand again with a grin on her face.

“Ooh ooh! They’ll be our friends?!” Rumi answered a little bit more quizzically.

“Yes- wait?” Maddie scrunched her forehead up. “What? No, you bloody idiot! If they start to trust us then they will lead us to the wand!” Hadley growled at Maddie’s harsh tone. Rumi lowered her hand slowly, her smile disappearing.

“O-Oh.” Rumi stammered out. Thel raised an eyebrow at Maddie.

“Look I already have to share a room with the guy, do I really have to spend time with him?” Thel asked, not wanting the answer to be yes.

“Yes!” Maddie exclaimed which caused Thel to curse under his breath. “Do whatever you need to do to get information out of him! In fact, you all need to do that!” Thel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Maddie was going to say something about Thel’s baby protest but a bell rang, signaling their first dinner time had just started. Adelin had shown them where the lunch and cafeteria was but she had also shown them that most people eat their meals outside, so that’s where VKs would head after they got their dinner.

The cafeteria was something spectacular to behold really. It was filled with buffet tables that lined the walls and each table was completely covered in all kinds of foods and desserts. When the villain kids walked in the room their mouths dropped. There were tables in the middle of the lunch room filled with other kids that were sitting and eating, but the VKs paid no attention to them. They ran straight up to the buffet tables and started filling their plates.

On the Isle, they don’t have fresh food like this. It’s all rotten leftovers that come from well, here. King Beast, when he was in charge, made it so that the Villains got fed, but it was all weeks old by the time it got to them and some of it had started to rot and decay. The food is sent over on ships manned by goblins who work for the royal family and live on their boats. Mother Gothel often gets the best of the food because she made a deal with the Goblins that she gets first pick of anything that comes through to the isle, whether it be food or item. Thel didn’t know quite what the deal was that his mom and the goblins had stiken up but if he had to guess it would probably be “Give me the stuff and I won’t stab you.”

The group was happy otherwise to be having fresh food and carried multiple plates out to find a spot to sit as if this would be the last time they would eat. It would make one sad to think about, not knowing when you’d have your last meal, so they just focused on the now. As they headed out to the tables, they happened upon a couple of familiar faces.

“Carlos!” Thel chirped happily and rushed over to the table where Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie were sat eating. He set his plates down, some of them toppling over the pre-existing plates that were already on the table.

“Um, okay.” Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance at the plates being in her way as the two boys jumped into each other’s arms and embraced. Jay cleared his throat and the two of them broke apart.

“Thanks, I’d rather you’d not smother my pup. That’s my job.” Jay smirked over at the two smaller boys. Thel smiled brightly and blushed slightly.

“It’s nice to see you too, Jay.” Thel chuckled lightly. Maddie swaggered over to the group and the rest of her group followed suit.

“Hey, Mal.” Maddie smiled a genuine smile at her. Mal smiled back at her and then changed her expression quickly to an accusational glare.

“What are you planning?” Mal narrowed her eyes at the group.

“Why would you think they’re planning something, Mal?” Evie shook her head in disbelief and shot a quick smile and wave at Rumi and Hadley. Rumi smiled back but Hadley just grunted.

“Yeah, why would you think we're planning something? And why does your face look like you need to desperately use the loo?” Maddie laughed but stopped when Mal growled and flashed her green eyes at her.

“Because I know you guys. And I know us. And we had a plan when we first came here so I’m telling you, you guys better forget that plan real quick.” Mal warned them and shoved Thel’s plates closer to Jay and stabbed at her salad. Thel picked his plates up off the table.

“Got it.” Maddie smiled sweetly but her eyes told a different story.

“Hey let’s push that empty table next to this one and we can have one long joint table,” Thel suggested.

“Sure thing. Come on, Hads. Let’s show them our macho strength.” Jay waved Hadley towards him and she set her plates down. The two of them grabbed a different end to the table and picked it up. They got the tables together and the kids all sat down together. They ate and caught up.

The two gangs had known each other for a while now. Really they had all met for one reason. Carlos and Thel met because they both spend their free time getting terrorized by the same gangs on the Isle. This seemed to unite the gangs and they decided to look out for one another. Hadley and Jay tend to get along with each other, whereas Carlos and Thel bonded over which injury they had sustained that day. Rumi let Evie dress her up and Mal and Maddie are both natural born leaders. Maddie had a feeling getting past Mal’s group was going to be hard. They had their work cut out for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{AK POV}

Adelin and her group decided to skip dinner at school.

“Look, I’ll go home. Say I need something, and grab the carpet. You guys go grab us a meal.” Adelin explained to the group, as they all headed out to a limo. “To Agrabah please,” Adelin told the driver. They started going, and the kids all talked about the carpet ride.

“I find it funny that the carpet muncher takes people on carpet rides.” Ryder teased Adelin.

“The next time you make a joke about me being a lesbian, I will make it my personal mission to tell everyone you like it up the ass!” Adelin snapped right back.

“Woah! Don’t say that, Addie. You might get Harming trying to hit that ass. And lesbehonest, Ryder has too nice an ass for him.” Taelyn said. Ryder grinned.

“My ass is nice, isn’t it? I mean it’s not too big, like Addies. But it’s not to-” Although his sentence was cut off by his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Ryder answered his phone and got yelled at for the phone calls his mom had received about him not being in class.

“Hey, pass the weed!” Adelin shouted, which made Ryder swear to his mother that he wasn’t taking drugs. That he was a sweet innocent little boy who never did wrong. Once he got off the phone, he started shoving Adelin into the door.

“You stupid bitch! My dad’s gonna kill me if he hears about me smoking weed!” Ryder yelled at her. Taelyn was laughing at the scene, while Adelin screamed and started giggling.

“Can we get McDonald's?” Paxton asked suddenly, while the group was fighting.

“If Ali is paying!” Ryder said as he stopped pushing Adelin. Adelin shook her head.

“You are paying for it.” She told him. It was a long ride to Agrabah, but they got there. They dropped off Adelin, and the other three grabbed dinner. Paxton and Taelyn dug into their food. Whereas Ryder set him aside.

“Won’t Addie get mad if you don’t eat?” Taelyn asked as she looked at the boy. In the past, they had dealt with Ryder going on a binge drinking span and it had only recently gotten under control. While binge drinking, he had a bad habit of not eating and was in that habit.

“I’m going to eat! I just want to wait for Addie. You know, so she doesn’t eat alone.” He explained as he watched the two girls eat.

“You promise, Ry? You will eat? I don’t want to see you hungry.” Paxton said, with the look of a child. One so innocent and pure, that it would break your heart to see her cry.

“I swear on my life, Pax. I will when we get to the school and Addie is there.” Ryder answered. The girls nodded and finished eating. They came back to the school, and all piled into the dorm room that the girls shared. Paxton went and plopped onto her bed.

“What should we wear tonight? To impress our new friends?” Paxton asked excitedly, as she jumped up suddenly, and went over to her dresser. She started tossing clothes out. Ryder laughed at the girl's antics.

“How about something casual? Like a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?” Ryder suggested and helped Paxton pick out the perfect outfit. Taelyn rolled her eyes at the two.

“They aren’t friends, guys. Adelin is just being herself. She’s just being nice. But this group is trouble, I know it.” Taelyn said. Paxton stuck her tongue out at Taelyn and got the same thing back from Taelyn. It was the joys of growing up with Lost Boys, as your brothers. Or just being a native Neverland person, in general. Ryder shook his head. That’s when there was a tap on the window. Ryder walked over to it and cracked it open.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. We have rules and regulations. If you don’t wish to follow them, you are not a true Auradon kid. How may I help you?” He asked as he looked at the girl sitting on a floating carpet.

“You can help by getting me my goddamn food!” Adelin started off. “And getting on here! We’re losing precious time to get the VKs. And if we are late I swea-”

“You’ll have a heart attack?” Ryder cut her off, as he walked over to Adelin’s bed where he had set their food. “Because being late is the biggest crime in the world?” He joked as he passed the bags of food to Adelin. Adelin growled and made sure the carpet was stable enough to collect the passengers. The kids loaded onto the carpet and the group had a few minutes to themselves.

“Are we really doing this? I think it’s dumb.” Taelyn told the group, as Ryder and Adelin ate.

“I think it’s great! Then they have us!” Paxton said happily.

“They will need friends, Lyn. We took you in.” Adelin agreed with Paxton.

“Honestly, can we just fuck them and then leave? Then we all get something out of it?” Ryder suggested.

“Flynn!” Adelin shouted at him. Ryder shoved a bunch of french fries into his mouth, to shut him up. “Everyone needs someone. It will give us a chance to get to know them.” Adelin explained.

“I really liked Rumi! She seemed so nice. And she’s really pretty!” Paxton said. Ryder chewed his food and swallowed.

“Ah! The great Paxton Pan-sexual strikes again!” Ryder said, making a joke that had been around the group for a while.

“They are going to take advantage of all three of you! What will you guys do then?” Taelyn snapped out.

“What would they do to us?” Adelin asked.

“Let us sleep with them, and then leave them for the next piece of fine ass?” Ryder suggested as if that would be appropriate.

“Shut up, Ryder!” Taelyn shouted. The group dropped the subject since only two of them saw this as an opportunity rather than a mistake. Adelin lowered the carpet, so the kids could all get off and meet the VKs at the front of the school. There was a strict rule about being in your dorm room by eight. Yet Adelin and her group seemed to always fail at following that rule. They got to the front of the school, to wait for the VKs.


	4. Arabian Nights And Carpet Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs go on a magic carpet ride with the AKs and cement their plans for the wand.

{VK POV}  
After dinner, the two VK groups had split ways and Maddie’s group had gone back up to the girls’ dorm that they shared, to plot. They were always plotting, even though Evie had told them it wasn’t good for their skin. Maddie had told them that she was going to try and get close to their leader, who she viewed as Adelin. It made sense. Adelin was always walking around with a clipboard and her head up Ben’s ass. And she’s always squawking at that one who’s actually fun so Maddie assumed she must be their leader.  
“So, it’s settled. Thel will get the fun one, Hadley will get the small one, Rumi will get the hyper one, and I’ll get the stick-up-the-ass one.” Maddie cracked her knuckles and then tucked her hands behind her head as she laid on the bed.  
“Ryder’s not fun, he’s annoying.” Thel pouted as he sat opposite of Maddie, blowing his curls out of his face with a huff. Thel hadn’t taken a liking to Ryder and the fact that Maddie had just previously suggested that he spend time with him didn’t sit well with him. Maddie rolled her eyes.  
“Oh my Maleficent! This was your mom’s idea and I’m the one that’s seeing it through!” Maddie snapped at Thel which caused him to jolt up and straighten his back. His stomach started to twist and he felt bile bubble up. The mention of his mother turned his stomach. The thought of failing her made him queasy and he swallowed down a lump in his throat that had begun to form. Hadley gave Maddie a look which caused Maddie’s expression to soften. “Oh, bloody hell. I just want to get my dad off of that stupid island, okay?” Maddie exclaimed softer this time.  
Maddie’s dad, the Mad Hatter, had been put on the Isle after people realized that him being mad wasn’t just a cute personality quirk and could actually be potentially dangerous to people. So they rounded up the gang and put them on the Isle. Of course, Alice was a big protester of this and worked tirelessly to get them off, but with no prevail. So, Alice would sneak on the Isle through the goblin’s ships and visit them. Alice ended up falling in love with the Mad Hatter and well, Maddie was born. King Beast found out that she had been sneaking over there and had put two and two together. He knew the baby she carried in her stomach had been conceived from half villain and half hero. He planned to ship the baby over to the Isle and lock Alice up in jail on Auradon. Alice was locked up for her pregnancy until the time for her to give birth came and then they moved her to a birthing room. Once Maddie came, Alice was left alone with the baby and a nurse. Alice took off with Maddie in her arms but only got so far. A guard caught her and the two struggled before he managed to grab the baby but not Alice. She slipped out of the room and was never seen again to this day. Maddie was shipped to the Isle to live with her father.  
Maddie loved her father but most of the times, she was the one taking care of him. His mental health was deteriorating by the day and all she wanted was to get him off the Isle. Hadley put a hand on Maddie’s shoulder as a comforting touch.  
“Don’t worry, Maddie. We all want to help our parents.” Rumi smiled at her. “We’ll get the wand,” Rumi reassured her.  
Rumi for as long as she breathed her first breath, wanted off the Isle. She wanted a better life for her and her Papa. Her father Rumplestiltskin, however, seemed perfectly happy to be on the Isle and operating his pawn shop. Rumi never knew who her mother was but, she was perfectly happy with just her father. All she ever wanted was for her father to atone for his sins and the two of them to live happily ever after on Auradon. But, she knew that would be hard. See, Rumple had a bad history with Belle. She used to be in love with him, but Rumplestiltskin couldn’t give up his darkness so he was sent over to the Isle and she married King Beast.  
Hadley smiled a genuine smile at Rumi and tousled her hair. She too wanted to help her Dad. He had lost all his powers when he was put on the Isle. Most importantly he was ripped away from his kingdom and his queen, Hadley’s mother, Persephone. Persephone was left to rule the Underworld when Hades was taken away to live on the Isle. She visits them every once in a while with the special travel roses she has. They allow her to visit them but eventually, she has to go back and rule the Underworld again. That’s how Hadley and her brother were conceived, by a travel rose visit. Hadie, Hadley’s older brother always takes it the hardest when she leaves. Hadley is determined to get her whole family back together.  
“Okay, well if we don’t get a move on we’re not going to get a chance to save our families,” Maddie told them and the kids headed down to the front of the school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Adelin and her group were waiting at the front of the school. Ryder was sitting beside Adelin, with his head on her shoulder.  
“Can we just go? I hate waiting!” Ryder said, being impatient like always. Taelyn was floating above the group, sitting crossed legged. As if this was going to help the group leave quicker.  
“I mean, I have pixie dust. We can just fly off, Ry.” Taelyn suggested.  
“Oh! Can we Addie? And you fly the carpet?” Paxton said as she jumped up. “Better yet, let’s go to Neverland!” Paxton said happily. The group had gone to Neverland when they were a bit younger. Peter had taken the kids on more than one occasion so that Paxton’s friends could understand who she was better.  
“What if we go steal some-” Ryder started, but a new voice interrupted him.  
“Are we stealing stuff now? We want in.” Maddie purred and swaggered up to the group. The rest of her gang followed behind her. Thel didn’t know why but there was something about this kid that pissed him off. He recognized his name from somewhere but didn’t know where. Flynn Ryder… it sounds oddly close to the guy that his mother hates, but that’s not possible because his mother said that that guy’s name was Finn Snider. Ryder looked up at Maddie.  
“I mean, we can always go. We just have to get outside the walls.” He joked as he stood up. Adelin stood up too, rolling her eyes at Ryder.  
“I’m surprised you even know how to climb a wall.” She said as she started off. Taelyn followed Adelin, which made Paxton and Ryder start too.  
“I mean, when the threat of living in a tower is presented, you gotta have ways to get out,” Ryder said. It was a true fact that his dad used to threaten to leave him in the tower where his mother was raised, but never did. Rapunzel wouldn’t allow him to do that. Adelin snorted at Ryder’s comment. They knew the VKs were following, but Taelyn wasn’t about to let anyone interact with them. She was making sure of that. Thel heard the comment had made but didn’t comment back. He had his own tower that he lived in back on the Isle and didn’t want to know about one here on Auradon. Maddie’s group followed them out to where the magic carpet was laying standing, yes standing. The VKs raised an eyebrow to this strange behavior. Adelin commanded the carpet so she and Ryder could get on. That’s when Ryder spoke up.  
“So we have to go in pairs. Because the carpet can’t carry a weight of one million. So two of you can hop on.” He said as he pointed to the VKs. Adelin decided to just let Ryder do the talking. He’s always been the one with a big mouth. “Lyn and Pax, you two will entertain the two that stay down with you.” He told his other two friends.  
“How?” Taelyn growled out in frustration.  
“I don’t know! Shake your asses for them or something. Pay them for a lap dance.” Ryder said, which caused Adelin to elbow him. Maddie quickly locked elbows with Adelin.  
“I’ll go with Adelin.” Maddie smiled confidently, although Maddie wasn’t a confident person. She was confident in her body, because she had huge boobs and a perfect ass, but she wasn’t confident in herself. She had a war that raged on within her. Although she tried not to let that show. Thel rolled his eyes at her. This meant that he would be staying riding with Ryder. Hadley wasn’t exactly thrilled to be staying on the ground with the other two. Most importantly, with the small pixie who snapped at Rumi. Ryder grabbed Maddie’s hand, pulling her onto the carpet. He kissed her hand gently.  
“Welcome aboard, milady,” Ryder said. That’s when the smaller boy started climbing on too. Ryder took his hand and kissed it. “Welcome, kid.” He said as Adelin commanded the carpet to go after everyone was on. Thel scoffed and snatched his hand back. Maddie just laughed at Thel’s antics. Once the ride got started, the stars started to pass behind them. Thel’s eyes widened as he looked out at the night sky. It was magical. Maddie and Adelin were sat in the back and Thel and Ryder was in the front. Thel leaned out curiously as if he could touch them. Ryder pretended, to push Thel off. He didn’t actually push him or anything, just leaned him a little too far forward, so the kid could see the ground below them. This was Ryder’s way of showing people he likes them or wants to be friends with them. By gently bullying them. Thel started freaking out and struggling to get back up. Thel let out a scream in terror.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” Thel exclaimed as he gripped onto Ryder. Maddie looked up front to what the boys were doing.  
“Let him up, you tosser,” Maddie commanded. Ryder laughed lightly, as he pulled Thel back.  
“That’s how high up we are. If you are scared of hei-” Ryder started, but Adelin cut him off.  
“Flynn! Stop bullying people. You’d think with your dad, you’d be nicer.” Adelin snapped out. She mumbled something in Arabian. Ryder mimicked her.  
“I’m sorry for terrorizing you, and making you think you were going to die,” Ryder said, with an eye roll at Thel. Thel huffed and went back to looking at the scenery that was passing by them. The whole situation had made him think back to when his mom would hang him out of the tower window as a punishment. Thel sighed and hugged his arms around his chest. Ryder looked at the scenery, before talking to Adelin.  
“Won’t your dad be mad, if he notices that we stole his carpet again?” He asked, as he finally looked at her. Adelin shrugged.  
“Maybe. If we get caught. But he rarely uses it.” She said. That’s when Ryder spoke up.  
“Who are your guys' parents? How villainy are you guys?” He asked.  
“Well, my parents are the Mad Hatter and Alice,” Maddie told him and waited for that pitiful look that everyone has been giving her today when she’s told them who her parents were. They all felt sorry for her because she was the baby that missed out on living on Auradon, but so far Maddie hasn’t seen anything that she’s missed out on.  
“My mother’s Mother Gothel and I don’t know who my dad is,” Thel told Ryder. Thel had an inkling that his dad was one of the Stabbington brothers but for one particularly fucked up reason, he hoped that wasn’t true. Adelin looked at Maddie, while Ryder looked at Thel. Adelin gave her a warm smile, but didn’t have that said ‘feel sorry’ look.   
“Well, I always found your parents story quite amazing,” Adelin told Maddie. Ryder finally got the nerve to lie to Thel.  
“Oh that’s cool. My dad’s Eugene.” Ryder said, not saying his dad was the infamous Flynn Rider who saved Rapunzel from Mother Gothel. He also didn’t mention that his mother was Rapunzel. The last thing he needed was his mom to have a cow over Mother Gothel’s son being here.  
“Who’s your mom?” Thel asked. He had never heard of a Eugene before. He hoped the boy’s next answer would clear things up. Ryder swallowed hard. Well, might as well lie. Not like the kid would ever get to meet his family, right?  
“I don’t have a mom. It’s just my dad and me.” Ryder let the lie roll off his tongue. Adelin gave Ryder a look, but the look he shot back made her look at anything that wasn’t Ryder. He was not about to ruin his mother’s life with the news of a Gothel back in town. Thel nodded.  
“That’s okay. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have a mom.” Thel admitted. Eugene Ryder, huh? Thel thought that was Ryder’s dad’s name and that Ryder just went by his last name because everyone was calling him Flynn Ryder, but he would soon find out that that is not what was really happening. Ryder gave Thel a half smile. The ride was coming to an end, so they could grab the other two VKs and show them the ride. Although, they were in for one hell of an awakening when they landed. Aladdin was waiting for them when they landed. Adelin’s eyes went wide.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing, Adelin?”  
“Uh-” Adelin looked at her father’s stone-cold expression. She noticed the way their other friends weren’t around. “Carpet, go!” Adelin said, and off the four went again. Away from her dad.  
“Addie!” Ryder said as the carpet was flying by dorm windows.  
“Just, trust me!” She said as she looked over at Maddie. She had the carpet fly by the front of the school. She let Thel and Maddie get off. “Guess we will see you guys around,” Adelin said, as she and Ryder took off again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}  
Maddie and Thel got off the carpet and went to go find Rumi and Hadley. They tried up at the dorms first. Hadley and Rumi were up in the girls’ dorm sitting on Hadley’s bed.  
“Hey, there you are. What happened?” Maddie asked. Hadley sat up straighter when Maddie spoke. Hadley had been leaned over and staring intensely at Rumi as she giggled and talked about whatever it was they were talking about.  
“Well, this crazy man came up and started yelling at the AKs about how Adelin stole the magic carpet and how she’s grounded now. Honestly, I’ve got to give her props. If you live on Auradon and you steal, you’re okay in my books.” Hadley smirked devilishly. Maddie rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, he said the same thing when he caught us,” Maddie told her.  
“Well, I almost died tonight if anyone cares.” Thel chimed in. Maddie rolled her eyes again. “You weren’t going to die. He was holding you.” Maddie explained.  
“He was what?!” Hadley growled out whipping her head over to Thel. “Look I was talking to Jay about Ryder and apparently that guy is bad news. He’s been trying to get at Carlos since he got here. Jay beat the guy up for it. And anyone Jay beats up, I beat up.”  
“It’s not like that Hadley. Don’t worry. I promise I will never ever get with Flynn Ryder.” Thel told her as he held his hand up to his heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}  
Ryder and Adelin were laughing, as they were flying around.  
“I’ll give you props baby Ali. You got away with it!” Ryder said as Adelin flew them down to Agrabah. She gave him a small smile.  
“At least for right now.” She said as she flew the carpet through her balcony doors. She landed the carpet, and the two climbed off. “Now stay put. I’m going to find Genie, and get us wished back to school.” She explained to Ryder. Ryder nodded and relaxed onto the bed. A few minutes went by, and the kids were magicked back to school. They easily got up to the girls' dorm.  
“Well, there you two are!” Taelyn snapped out when Ryder and Adelin entered. Paxton was curled up, underneath her blankets as she slept.  
“Shouldn’t you be a little quite, Lyn?” Adelin whispered as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas to change into. Taelyn rolled her eyes. Ryder plopped down onto Adelin's bed and sighed.  
“Look, Lyn, we’ve all had a long night and-”  
“And what Ryder? You and Adelin seem to have gotten away with doing what you did.” Taelyn said aggressively. Ryder rolled his eyes, as Adelin went into the bathroom to change.  
“Look, the boy is Mother Gothel’s son! So just shut it, Lyn.” Ryder said. Taelyn scoffed and laid down on her bed. Adelin emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her bed where Ryder still laid.  
“So, you staying the night over here?” She asked.  
“Would you get mad if I did? Could I lay with you? It helps me sleep..” Ryder mumbled the last part sheepishly. He has been having issues sleeping, and sleeping next to one of his parents or his best friend seemed to help with that. Adelin gave him a smile.  
“Stay on your side!” She said, as she turned and faced the wall. Ryder rolled his eyes and got up. He shut off the light, and it took him a while before he dozed off. The group thinking everyone got away with what they did that night.


	5. You're Sexting Flynn Ryder?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs have their first day of classes and they meet a new friend with a potential Dr.Phil problem

{AK POV}

Ryder woke up, feeling tired as usual. He had gotten used to feeling tired since his sleeping schedule was all fucked up. He stretched and sat up in bed. He noticed that the girls were already up and out of the room. That could only mean one thing...he was late, yet again. He groaned and climbed out of Adelin's bed. He was lucky that Adelin let him keep some clothes over in their dorm for when he didn’t want to be in the room with his roommate. He grabbed a change of clothes and sulked over to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his hair with his fingers. The usual spiked in the front style was gone and what his hair normally looked like was messy and wavy. He walked out of the room and headed to his own dorm. He might as well be as late as he can be. He got to his dorm to find it empty. He quickly went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his satchel, or his backpack, and headed to his first period.

“Flynn? You’re late.” The teacher said as Ryder entered the room. He shrugged and sat in the back of the class. He didn’t bother pulling anything out. It’s not like he needed to take notes. Adelin was sitting beside him, with a variety of highlighters, pens, and pencils as she took notes on everything the teacher was saying. Paxton and Taelyn sat in front of them.

“As I was saying, you have a math test this week on Friday. You will be working on a class project, in groups of four. You may choose your own groups.” The teacher explained to the class. She then explained the project, and let the kids choose their groups. Paxton and Taelyn both turned around and smiled at the two sitting behind them.

“Us? As usual?” Taelyn asked.

“Of course! Who else would we work with?” Adelin said as she flipped to a fresh piece of paper.

“Are we really going to do this assignment?” Ryder asked, with a groan. He looked at the group of girls, who shook their heads at him. “It’s just one tiny assignment!” He argued.

“It’s twenty percent of our grade! I am not letting my GPA lower just because you are a lazy asshat!” Adelin spat out, as she and Paxton started discussing the project. Taelyn was half listening, but she had gotten on her phone as the other two girls talked. Ryder groaned and put his head down on a table. Although, it shot up when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Flynn, help your group please.” Fairy Godmother said nicely. “Taelyn, please get off your phone.” She warned Taelyn, who put her phone up. Taelyn and Ryder put on a warm smile and tried to make it seem like they were participating. That’s when Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. “Can I please have Thel Gothel, Maddie Hightopp, Rumi Stiltskin, and Hadley step outside with me for just a moment?” Fairy Godmother said. The teacher nodded and motioned for the four VKs to follow Fairy Godmother outside for a quick second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

Thel woke up that morning with a smile on his face. Ryder was nowhere to be seen that night. Maybe he had gotten arrested for hijacking the stolen carpet. Thel could only hope. He got dressed in another vest. This one was white and he paired it with a black t-shirt underneath it. He slipped on one of his many pairs of black skinny jeans and then walked over to his vanity table to do his hair and makeup. See, it wasn’t uncommon for boys on the Isle to wear eyeliner and Thel was one of them that wore it often. He had also been gifted a straighten by Carlos and had decided to straighten his hair for the first time. After straightening out his curls, he decided he liked how it looked and that he would do this every day.

Thel walked down to The girls’ dorm room where the girls were all ready. Rumi was in a dress and Maddie had changed into some shorts and a jacket. Hadley kept her wardrobe very exciting in which it consisted of the same color tank top every day paired with a pair of jeans and sometimes a leather jacket. Her friends tried holding an intervention for her i.e Evie, but it didn’t work. The VKs met up and walked down to their first class together, Math class.

Thel found math really easy. Hell, he found school really easy. Rumi also got really good grades at her old school. However, Hadley and Maddie would rather crack skulls than crack open the books. The teacher had brought the four VKs up to the front of the class and made them introduce themselves.

“Hey, I’m Maddie Hatter.” Maddie waved and they all gave her a pitiful look.

“I’m Rumi Stiltskin.” Rumi chirped happily. They didn’t say much

“I’m Thel Gothel.” That got a few murmurs and looks over at Ryder. Hadley just grunted.

“Now c’mon don’t be shy.” The teacher sang-songed.

“I will bite your head off,” Hadley growled out. The teacher gave her a look. “I’m Hadley.” She gave an insincere smile to the class. The VKs sat down and the teacher rambled on about a math test and project. That’s when Fairy Godmother came into the room and grabbed them.

“You four are probably wondering why I pulled you out of class. But I heard from Aladdin that you guys were out of your dorms past eight and that is simply not allowed” Fairy Godmother started. “You guys will serve detention after class.” The VKs started to protest. “Ah, tut. Meet me in the kitchen after class.” She said and with that, she was gone.

“This is bullshit!” Hadley exclaimed angrily and they went back to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

“Did you guys get detention too?” Thel asked the AKs as they entered the classroom. The rest of the group found their seats. The AKs looked over at Thel. Ryder decided to answer, seeming this was his roommate.

“Get detention? For what?” He asked as he looked up at Thel. “And if you must really know, none of us have detention. Well, I might but I won’t go.” Ryder informed Thel. He was always the one in trouble and getting detention.

“We got in trouble by Fairy Godmother for staying out past eight. We all have detention. Your dad told on us, Adelin. Why don’t you have detention?” Thel was pissed and going to say more but the teacher told him to sit down, so he did. Ryder and his group looked at Thel in confusion, before he went and sat down.

“So they got detention and we didn’t. What’s the big issue?” Taelyn asked as if it wasn’t obvious. Paxton thought about it for a second, before speaking up.

“But that’s not fair. We were out past eight too. Plus, we know better than they do.” She told her group. “We need to talk to Fairy Godmother,” Paxton said as if it was the best thing to do for her group.

“They didn’t get fucking detention.” Thel cursed to his friends.

“What? That’s bullshit.” Hadley swore and snapped her pencil in half. Rumi frowned.

“Well, that doesn’t seem fair.” Rumi frowned.

“It’s not,” Maddie reassured her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{AK POV}

Ryder and his group went and found Fairy Godmother after the first period. Upon Paxton noticing how it wasn’t fair that they got away with it. They found Fairy Godmother, in her classroom where she teaches Remedial Goodness. She was preparing for her class after the second period. The kids walked in, and let Paxton or Adelin talk.

“Fairy Godmother?” Paxton spoke up as she stood her ground.

“Yes, Paxton?” Fairy Godmother asked as she looked at the group of four.

“It’s unfair you gave the VKs detention, and not us,” Paxton said bluntly. Adelin decided to explain.

“We were out after eight. Besides, we were the ones who invited them out to begin with. So if anyone is to blame, it is us.” Adelin told Fairy Godmother truthfully.

“What were you kids doing out after hours?” Fairy Godmother asked, as her arms crossed over her chest. “All of you know better than that.”

“We were sucking dick..” Ryder mumbled, with an eye roll.

“What was that, Flynn?” Fairy Godmother asked.

“We were flying on the carpet! God! It’s not like we need all these stupid ass rules-”

“Flynn! Watch your tone.” Fairy Godmother warned the teen. “All four of you have detention. Today after school. You will meet me in the kitchen after your classes today.” She said and waved the kids off. “Oh and Flynn, before you go, you need to work on that anger of yours. It’s not going to get you anywhere except trouble if you don’t learn to control it.” She told him, before releasing him to leave as well. Ryder scoffed as he left, and caught up with his group.

“Fucking bullshit! I don’t need fucking detention for not being in my dorm by eight.” Ryder grumbled and walked into the second period with his friends. Taelyn shrugged.

“Well, now we took everything while the VKs don’t get any. Thank the ones who don’t know when to shut up.” Taelyn said.

“Oh bite me!” Adelin said as they all took seats. They had all been sitting in a row next to each other, since the beginning of school.

“Today class, we are getting new seats. Some of you need to be separated for your own good.” The teacher started class after the bell rang. Groans were heard from a lot of AKs. Ryder swore under his breath, hoping he stayed by Adelin. Adelin looked at Ryder, giving him a small smile before the teacher started assigning seats. When he got to the middle row, the kids were in for a surprise.

“The middle row will go Rumi Stiltskin, Paxton Pan, Maddie Hightopp, Adelin Ali, Hadley, Taelyn Bell, Thel Gothel, and Ryder Fitzherbert.” The teacher said Ryder’s name like that because he knew the boy went by Ryder instead of Flynn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

Taelyn groaned and went to her new seat. Paxton seemed okay with sitting next to someone new, as was Adelin. Ryder just rolled his eyes and sat down. He didn’t need to have his friends to get through this class. He’d be fine on his own.

“Wait, your last name is Fitzherbert? I thought it was Ryder?” Thel looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Maddie turned her head to look too. Ryder growled at Thel, who suddenly asked about his last name.

“My first names Ryder, dumbass!” He snapped out. Adelin stepped in.

“Flynn! Don’t snap. Be nice.” She warned, as she went and sat in her new seat. Ryder rolled his eyes and shut his mouth. It seemed he usually listened to Adelin before anyone else.

“I-uh...but isn’t your first name Flynn?” Thel asked as he bit his lip. He swallowed a lump in his throat that had formed. Ryder shook his head.

“Look, kid, my name is a mouthful. So let’s not get into first names and shit. The names Ryder. Nothing else, alright?” Ryder said to Thel, in hopes that’ll make the boy stop asking questions.

“Why?” Thel decided to ask just because he could. Maddie let out one short breathy laugh and then turned her head back to the teacher.

“Hah!”

Ryder sighed and decided to look at Thel. He looked at him, with the hazel eyes that usually draw people in. A lot of people on Ryder’s hook claim he has eyes that are calming.

“Because it seemed fitting for a prince,” Ryder explained to Thel in a nicer tone than he had. “It just seemed better fit than a regular boring name.”

“Why?” Thel smirked over at Ryder with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Ryder puffed out his cheeks, as he looked at Thel. The teacher was rambling on, about something. Ryder let out a shaky breath.

“Because my family hates me. Now quiet. I’m trying to pay attention.” Ryder lied and faced the teacher. Thel thought about it for a second before grinning evilly and saying,

“Why?” Maddie was snickering by now and Hadley was trying to ignore them. Ryder glared at Thel.

“The next time you say why kid, I’m going to fuck your ass.” Ryder hissed out, in annoyance.

“I- uh…” Thel blushed brightly as he blinked over at Ryder. “D-Don’t you mean kick my ass?” Thel stuttered out.

“He’s not going to do anything to your ass,” Hadley growled out. Ryder looked over at the bright red kid next to him.

“Yeah, sure kid,” Ryder said sarcastically. He liked when he made people blush. “You’d probably like it if I did either of those things to you.” Ryder joked. The teacher finally turned around.

“Whoever is talking, stop. Pay attention!” He said as he went back to his lecture.

“Yeah, Ryder pay attention,” Thel whispered under his breath at Ryder. Ryder rolled his eyes. He hated this kid with a passion.

“Oh go suck a dick.” Ryder breathed out, in a whisper. Other kids were talking, but when you have a reputation for being the kid who never pays attention, the blame is put on you.

“Ryder, get out!” The teacher shouted. Ryder looked at the teacher.

“Wh-what?! But I-”

“Out!” The teacher repeated. Ryder sighed and grabbed his bag. He walked out of class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

Third period came around and that was the VKs remedial goodness class. The older VKs still had the class because Fairy Godmother felt that they could never use enough goodness. Mal thought that was a load of shit. It was the younger VKs first remedial goodness class and they didn’t know what to expect. Mal gave them the tip of picking the answer that seemed like the least amount of fun. When the VKs got into class, Fairy Godmother informed them that they didn’t have detention anymore.

By the time lunchtime came around, the VKs were all starving and made plans to eat together again.

“And so then I said, knife to meet you!” Jay smiled widely. Some of the group burst into laughter while others shook their head in disappointment. Thel held his stomach as he laughed. A nerdy little guy walked up as they were all talking about Jay’s bad joke...or was it a story? The group probably would recognize him from the marching band yesterday.

“What are we laughing at?” The boy asked with a dopey smile on his face.

“Doug!” Evie smiled brightly. “Come sit!” She made room for him to come sit next to her. Doug and Evie had gone out but they had broken up because she had feelings for Mal and she said if there was even 0.000001% feelings for Mal it still wasn’t fair to Doug. So they parted as friends. Mal herself was still pining over Ben who had gone back to Audrey after they had their falling out about Mal not trying hard enough to fit in. “Everyone, this is Doug.” Evie introduced him to the four who didn’t know him.

“Hey.” Maddie waved at him.

“Hi.” Rumi chirped happily.

“Hello.” Thel greeted.

“Hmmph,” Hadley grunted.

“That’s her hello.” Thel teased.

“Oh, salutations.” Doug greeted them back. Doug looked about the group, and he gave them a dopey like smile. He was always seen with that dopey smile.

“Anyways, Evie I wanted to tell you-” Doug started talking about a kid named Sam, who was another dwarf’s son. Evie seemed interested in the conversation until Doug's phone vibrated. He paused and looked at it.

“Is that Ryder again?” Evie frowned at him.

“Yeah. It is Ryder. But trust me, Evie, he’s a good guy.”

“Doug. I told you-” Evie was interrupted by Doug.

“Evie, I promise you that Ryder isn’t a terrible person,” Doug explained, as he opened the messages. He had sent a message to Ryder that said, “You should send me a selfie.” There were two pictures that Ryder had sent. One of his face that was captioned, “This kind of selfie?” But then a second picture came through. It was of Ryder’s abs, and that caption was, “Or this kind of selfie?” Doug panicked and typed out a response. “I opened that in front of Evie!!!!” He quickly locked his phone, cheeks tinted pink. Evie’s mouth flew open.

“Doug, you’re sexting him?!” Evie exclaimed.

“Woah way to go, Doug! Who are you sexting?” Jay raised his hand to give Jay a high five.

“It’s Flynn Ryder,” Evie informed Jay. Jay quickly took his hand back.

“Woah, party foul! You’re sexting Flynn Ryder?!” Jay shook his head in disbelief. Doug sighed, as he tried to defend himself.

“No! It’s not like that!” Doug expressed, as the group stared at him in disbelief. “I wouldn’t do anything with him.” Doug tried again, trying to get Evie and Jay's disapproving looks to go away. He didn’t like to think that he has disappointed Evie in any way. He still cared deeply about her.

“Doug, we’re worried about you,” Evie said and held Doug’s hands in her own. Thel looked over at Doug and felt like he should say something.

“Doud, he seems like the kind of person you really don’t want to get involved with. Your friends are just trying to help you out. I mean I would never get involved with someone like Flynn Ryder.” Thel told him. Adelin's group had been at the table across from the VKs tables. They had started leaving when Ryder walked by and heard Thel’s comment.

“That’s not what you were saying last night, Thel,” Ryder said, with a certain look in his eyes. “See you later, Dougy,” Ryder said as Adelin called for him. One of the AK girls made a joke about Ryder coming. Doug looked over at Thel.

“Wait. You and Ryder-” He stopped his sentence short, as he looked at Thel.

“No!” Thel quickly blurted out.

“You what?!” Hadley growled out and Jay exclaimed. The rest of the group had started yelling at Thel trying to get answers out of him

“He was joking!” Thel held his hands up in defense. “I promise Doug. I won’t do that to you.”


	6. I Wanna Be In Your Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs get a substitute for their Remedial Goodness class. Thel plots revenge against Ryder.

{AK POV}

Adelin stalked down to the cafeteria. She had put all her things in her dorm room, and headed down there. She had gone to her elective class, which was choir. Of course, being one who loves to sing, you’d think she wouldn’t suffer from stage fright. Yet that is her biggest fear. She got down there and was met with Paxton and Taelyn.

“Where’s Ryder?” Taelyn asked as she looked around. Fairy Godmother hadn’t shown up yet, but if she got here and Ryder wasn’t here, he’d be in more trouble. As if luck was on his side, Ryder came in with Fairy Godmother.

“So you kids are going to clean this entire cafeteria. I will be back in an hour, to check your work.” Fairy Godmother told the kids. She warned them that she will give them more detention if they tried anything. She had called for someone to sit in with the kids, and they are to start cleaning, even if the person wasn’t there. The kids groaned but got to work. Ryder and Adelin decided to do the dishes, while Taelyn and Paxton started sweeping.

“Who the fuck is going to watch us clean? Does she really not trust us?” Ryder grumbled to Adelin.

“I mean, it’s not like you ditch detention all the time. And it’s not like we don’t always break rules is it?” She asked as she looked at the boy who was putting dishes into the sink filled with water and soap.

“Hey! We are not always break-” Although Ryder’s sentence was cut off by a deeper voice.

“Are you in here lying, boy?” Eugene Fitzherbert asked his child. Ryder shut his mouth, while Adelin let out a soft chuckle. “Something funny, Ali?” He asked, which made the girl straighten up and shake her head. The two started working on the projects they were given, rather than arguing with the man who had entered the room. Taelyn and Paxton had turned theirs into a game.

“I can get more swept up than you, Pan! My mother had me sweeping our house since I was four.” Taelyn said while Paxton swept up a pile into the dustpan.

“You can’t! My mum and dad had me cleaning up since I was born!” Paxton argued as she passed the broom and dustpan over. The two girls each got up the same amount of piles. The cafeteria was pretty dirty, and the girls didn’t like it. Eugene had been monitoring the kids, two who shut up, and two who happily did the chores. Once Ryder and Adelin finished the dishes, they helped Paxton and Taelyn get the bucket and mop to mop the floors.

“So start out where the buffet tables and stuff are. Addie and I will wipe off the counters and stoves, and then we can switch. Then we should be done.” Ryder said in a polite tone. Once he has his family around, he becomes a well-behaved boy. When they aren’t around, well he’s kind of an asshole. Adelin nodded, as she filled the bucket with hot water.

“Don’t they have more mops and stuff?” Taelyn asked.

“Well yeah. But you and Pax seem to like turning things into a contest.” Adelin said, as she gave the water bucket to Paxton, who added the necessary soap. Eugene looked at the group, who started back to work.

“What brought you here, dad? Shouldn’t you be at home with mama?” Ryder asked as he wiped down a counter.

“I used to work here, boy. Besides, Fairy Godmother told me it was you in detention. Better start shaping up. Or I’m going to kick your ass.” Eugene told his child. Ryder mumbled under his breath.

“Want to say that louder?” Eugene asked.

“No. I’m sorry, dad,” Ryder said and finished cleaning up. Adelin had stayed out of that conversation. Eugene knew her dad personally, and she didn’t need her dad coming down to the school to yell at her.

“I won’t hear about you ditching class, or getting detention anymore, right?” Eugene asked Ryder, who nodded his head. He would start acting right since his dad could just come down here at any time. By the time Fairy Godmother came back, the kids got everything done. Eugene even helped them out whenever they missed something. The kids were released, and the girls teased Ryder about his dad.

“Daddy’s little boy!” Taelyn said, with a laugh. Adelin laughed with her.

“The way you just changed! You really are scared of your dad, aren’t you?” Adelin asked as she looked over at the grumpy boy. Ryder grumbled.

“You guys can go suck dick!” Ryder said as it came time for them to separate. Adelin’s nose scrunched up, as did Paxton's.

“How do you suck dick?” Paxton asked, her brown eyes full of wonder. Taelyn snorted.

“I do that already. It’s a fun hobby.” Taelyn joked as she started leading Paxton away from the boy. No one needed to ruin the special little snowflake of the group. Adelin shook her head at him.

“No one could ever suck dick like you, Flynnie Winnie. Besides, I like licking things better.” Adelin said, as she went and followed the girls. Ryder huffed and went to his dorm room. He went inside and laid down on his bed. He grabbed his journal from his bag and started sketching out a picture. He was preoccupied with sketching, nothing could pull him out of it. Well, almost nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

Ryder had been sketching out a forest. With trees, and a river running through. He was currently working on drawing in a small rabbit, drinking from the river. This was something he could be found doing a lot.

“What are you doing?” Thel raised a curious eyebrow at the brown-haired boy as he entered the room. He had been preoccupied with his friends, and even the older VKs so he had forgotten all about the AKs having detention. Ryder looked up from his journal, closing it quickly. He didn’t like showing people his drawings.

“Nothing. Just taking notes for a class.” Ryder lied, as he sat up on his bed. He shoved the journal under his pillow and tossed the pencil on his nightstand. “What brought you here?”

“Um, I live here?” Thel said in a smart ass tone signaling that it should have been obvious. Ryder rolled his eyes. He hated this smart ass attitude Thel had.

“Well, I live here too. And what I do is my business. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Ryder stripped off his shirt, tossing it into a dirty clothes bin, before rummaging through his drawers. He decided on a dark green t-shirt, that brought out the green in his eyes. But he also let Thel’s eyes linger on his body as if he didn’t know. Thel’s eyes did, in fact, linger on his body, too long for that matter. Thel shook his head free of whatever he had been thinking and brought his eyes back up to Ryder’s own.

“Well maybe I was just curious and actually wanted to have a bonding moment, but no! You ruined it.” Thel marched over to his mattress and pulled out out his own journal. It was leather bound and black. “I just wanted to come to get this.” Thel lied. “Good night!” He turned and huffed. Ryder looked at the smaller boy and decided that maybe it wouldn’t be a crime to get to know Mother Gothel’s son. It’s not like Thel knew his mom.

“You don’t have to leave. We can bond. We can bond over what’s in your journal.” Ryder stated as he walked over to Thel. He placed a hand on Thel’s shoulder, before turning him around. “Come on. Let’s sit and have a nice chat.” Ryder said sweetly. Thel thought about it for a second before turning around with a sweet smile on his face.

“Bite me,” Thel smirked before walking out of the room with his journal in hand. He would have to find a better spot for it later. Ryder shook his head at the smaller boys antics. He went back to his own bed and pulled out his journal. In Ryder’s sloppy yet not that sloppy handwriting he wrote Thel a little note. “Maybe one day, I can be the Prince Charming of your dreams, little flower.” Ryder slipped the note under Thel’s pillow, before taking his journal and heading to the girls' dorm. He didn’t know why he decided to call Thel a flower, but it seemed cuter than the typical babe or baby move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TIME SKIP

~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

The VKs were now on their third day of classes and their fourth day here. They had gotten pretty close to Doug and had begun to hang out with him and the older VKs on a daily basis. They hadn’t ventured much outside their friend group and that’s to say, they hadn’t got the wand. Now it wasn’t for lack of trying except for...none of them liked the AKs. The only AK they liked at this current moment was Doug and that’s only because Evie said he was cool. The other AKs were just...meh. Maddie was supposed to be getting close to Adelin, but anytime she tried to speak to her, she just heard her nagging voice droning on about all the work she has to do. Rumi’s too shy to talk to people, Hadley could care less about talking to people, and well Thel...Thel really didn’t want to talk to Ryder. In fact, he avoided as much contact with Ryder as humanly possible and they live together.

Before third period, Thel went up to his room to go get his song/feelings journal that he had now been stashing underneath his pillow. He had been keeping it there for a few days now, and so far it’s been well hidden. As he pulled the journal out from its hiding place, a piece of paper fluttered down and landed on the floor by Thel’s feet. Thel blinked at it for a few minutes before setting down the journal and picking it up. In a handwriting that he hadn’t recognized, the note read, “Maybe one day, I can be the Prince Charming of your dreams, little flower.” Thel blushed brightly at first before turning red for another reason. This one being anger. He took the note and ripped it into tiny pieces. Flower was a nickname that his mother had called him and seeing it on the paper brought back a lot of bad memories. Thel was seething with anger and memories raced through his mind. Thel rushed back downstairs where he collided with Evie.

“Woah, red’s not a good look on you. What’s got, you all flustered, hun?” Evie cooed and rubbed at his arm. Thel smiled at her, calming down already.

“Nothing, I’m okay, Evie. I promise.” Thel reassured the blue-haired girl.

“If you’re sure.” Evie gave him a quizzical look but let it slide. “C’mon let’s get to class.” Evie locked arms with him. The VKs headed off to Remedial Goodness like any other day, except this time, there was a man standing in the front of the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

“Um hello, you are fine.” Maddie purred as she walked into the class. She took a seat in the front of the class, whereas she normally sat in the back. Evie chuckled and found her seat knowing full well that she did the same thing. The other kids found their seats, Thel next to Maddie, and Thel couldn’t take his eyes off of the man. Eugene sighed heavily, as Maddie spoke.

“Please don’t say anything or try to do anything. I’ve been stabbed once already in my life and don’t want to go through that again.” Eugene said as he looked over the roll call sheet. He looked at Thel and Maddie. “And who are you?” He directed the question at both of them.

“Hot and ready!” Maddie purred.

“Your future husband.” Thel batted his eyes flirtatiously at him. Eugene set down the roll call and started leaving the classroom.

“That’s it. I quit.” He said as he walked out.

“What did you expect, Eugene? They’re VKs.” Jay laughed and tried to high five Hadley. Hadley just grunted at him. Maddie, Thel, Evie, and Carlos and turned their heads to the side and watched Eugene’s ass as he was walking out.

“I want to be in your jeans.” Thel purred and dropped his head onto the desk as if he was overcome by the pure sexiness of this man. Thel didn’t even know who he was. Eugene got to the door and took a deep breath.

“Teach yourselves something,” Eugene said, as he opened the door and walked out. He let the kids sit in there for a few seconds before he came back. “On second thought, I need the money. So shit heads, give me your names so I can mark you here.” Rumi gasped at that comment and looked around to see if anyone heard that. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the comment...maybe to his abs...but not the comment.

“I’m Rumi Stiltskin and since I know she won’t say her name, that’s Hadley,” Rumi told Eugene. The older VKs introduced themselves even though they already knew Eugene. Eugene looked over at Rumi and Hadley, before going over the rest of the roll call sheet.

“So Stiltskin and fire head, who the hell are these two sitting up here drooling?” Eugene asked, seeming Thel and Maddie were eye fucking him.

“My name’s Maddie. So you have something to scream out in bed.” Maddie winked. She was flirting hardcore with this teacher. Now it was known in Maddie’s friend group that she was pansexual but from where Eugene could see all she had eyes for was him.

“Well, I’m not interested in any hookers at this time. Maybe next week though.” Eugene said as he marked Maddie as here.

“OOOH!” The class called out.

“Do you need some ice for that burn, Maddie,” Mal called out. Maddie whipped her head around and glared at Mal.

“I’m fine, thanks, Mal.” Maddie spewed venom as she spoke. Maddie’s face tinged pink and she sank down in her chair.

“And what’s your name, emo?” Eugene asked as he raised his eyebrows at Thel. He had matching hazel eyes to someone else Thel knew, but that’s only if Thel was paying attention. Thel scoffed at the nickname.

“The name’s Thel Gothel. Don’t wear it out.” Thel smirked over at Eugene. Eugene stopped for a second. Gothel...as in Mother Gothel’s son. Oh for the love of God, Rapunzel was going to have a cow if she heard about this.

“Great to meet you, emo. Now my name is Mr. Fitzherbert, but if anyone calls me that I will kick you out of this class. So you can call me Eugene.” He told the class, as he sat on the teacher's desk.

“Hi, Eugene!” Thel, Maddie, Evie, and Carlos swooned with hearts in their eyes.

“All of you can get out now! And DeVil, don’t you have a boyfriend?” Eugene said to the four who were swooning in their chairs.

“Well, y-yes but I-” Carlos was cut off by Thel.

“Wait. Mr. Fitzherbert. Do you have a son named Ryder?” Thel asked.

“Since you can’t follow a simple rule emo, get out. And yes I do. And he’s a fucking little shit.” Eugene told Thel. Ryder and Taelyn had gotten called out of their class, and down to Fairy Godmother’s office. A friendly reminder that they have been causing too much trouble at school, and if they are to continue Fairy Godmother will kick them out. Ryder and Taelyn were sulking back to class when things were going to go downhill.

“I’m sorry Mr. Fitzherb- er Eugene I just. Ryder was talking about his dad the other day and it must be so hard for you to be a single parent with a kid like Ryder. How do you do it? I mean my mom is a single parent but I’d like to think I’m a pretty good kid.” Thel rambled on. The older VKs gave Thel a weird look. They knew the truth. Eugene gave Thel a look, and looked down at his left hand where he wore his wedding ring. He was about to answer, but Taelyn stopped that from happening. Her and Ryder were walking past the Remedial Goodness classroom when Taelyn saw all of the VKs in there.

“Isle trash!” Taelyn shouted as she and Ryder took off down the hall. Hoping to get away before they get caught. Eugene has a loud voice, however, and one that chills Ryder to the bone.

“Bell! Flynn! Get your asses in here!” Eugene shouted. Ryder stopped dead in his tracks.

“You said it in front of my dad?!” Ryder asked in a panic tone. Taelyn gulped.

“I didn’t realize it was your dad!” She said meekly, as she went into the classroom first. “Hi...Eugene.” Taelyn said in a small voice, as she floated her way over to him. Ryder groaned and took a deep breath before entering.

“Hey...daddio,” Ryder said, as he walked up to his dad. “What seems to be the problem? I’m trying to get to class.”

“Why are you even out of class, boy?” Eugene looked at Ryder. Ryder clenched his jaw, before answering.

“Fairy Godmother had to talk to me. So she pulled me out of class. But I’m not in trouble this time!” He said as if that would help his case.

“Real classy.” Mal sneered at Taelynn.

“Maybe you should look in a mirror, pixie bitch,” Hadley growled out. Thel gave Ryder a look of betrayal and looked back at Eugene. Taelyn ignored the VKs. She never liked them and the older VKs knew this. Ryder knew his dad wasn’t buying this.

“Listen, dad-”

“Bell, you owe the VKs an apology. Flynn, you’re grounded.”

“What?! Dad that’s not-” Although Eugene cut his sentence off.

“I gave you a fucking warning. You are a damn prince. Start acting like one.” Eugene snapped out. Ryder bit the insides of his cheeks. He was angry, but he couldn’t do anything about that right now. Taelyn sighed.

“I’m sorry I called you Isle trash,” Taelyn said, with an eye roll.

“Bell.” Eugene had a warning tone in his voice, and Taelyn shaped up.

“I’m sorry for calling you guys Isle trash. You guys are amazing and loving people, and I shouldn’t be a rude bitch.” She said, with a plastered on smile. Ryder shook his head and started to leave.

“Where are you going, boy?” Eugene asked his son.

“To go learn!” Ryder snapped out.

“When the hell do you ever learn?” Eugene shot right back. Ryder clenched his jaw again. That’s when Taelyn turned to Eugene.

“How’s Rapunzel doing Eugene?” She asked sweetly, knowing exactly what she was doing to Ryder.

“She’s fine. Thanks for asking. Now get out of my sight.” Eugene said the last part with disgust.

“With pleasure.” Ryder shot back and walked out. Taelyn hot on his heels.

“So, what the hell am I supposed to teach you in this class?” Eugene asked the VKs. Thel felt his blood boiling. He felt betrayed but he didn’t even like the kid. He was going to get him back somehow.

“You’re supposed to teach us how not to cut bitches like that.” Thel blurted out. He didn’t want to learn. He wanted revenge.


	7. And Then I Look In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thel and Ryder have some alone time in the bathroom that doesn't go as planned and Thel ends up in a bad place afterward. The VKs get cellphones and discover the wonders of technology.

{VK POV}

Thel paced back and forth his and Ryder's room. He was determined to get back at Ryder, he just hadn't figured out how yet. It wasn't until Thel started thinking back to the Isle that it clicked. See, Thel was known around the Isle as sort of well, a slut. In fact, he was called the Slut of the Isle. If boyfriends were common on the Isle, the girl's would've been keeping theirs far away from Thel. Although it wasn't all Thel's fault that he had that reputation. Starting from a young age, Thel started working for food and other goods and well seeing as Thel is only 5'5", he wasn't exactly the hard labor type. So, Thel did what he had known best. He put his body to good use. The boy's on the Isle began to love Thel's talented little self and the girl's well, they hated him.The boys on the Isle began to love Thel's talented little self and the girl's well, they hated him

One girl in particular named Ginny Stabbington made his life a living hell. She belonged to Harry Hook's gang and she was a vicious little girl with a mop of black hair on her head. Harry was no better. He leads the charge and terrorized Thel on a daily basis. Along with Anthony Tremaine, the three tormented Thel and made his life on the Isle hard. Gil was technically part of Harry's gang but he was too dimwitted to ever do anything to Thel. Then came Uma's pirate crew which Harry and Gil were a part of too. Uma would often sic her pirate crew on Thel as, well, as a favor to Harry, but mostly because she enjoyed the sick, twisted enjoyment of watching Thel suffer. To Harry, Thel and Carlos are his two favorite toys but there was something that stood out about Thel that made him such an easy target.

Thel decided that he would use his ass...sets to not only get back at Ryder but perhaps find the wand as well. Thel strutted down to lunch feeling better than ever.

"What's got you so happy?" Mal commented on the grinning boy.

"Oh nothing," Thel smirked. Maddie gave him a look and then looked around at her friend's to see if any of them knew why he was acting so peculiar. Thel didn't look at them and instead locked eyes with his target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{AK POV}

Ryder went to his dorm, and Thel wasn't there. It seems as if the boys are always in the room when the other isn't. Ryder was looking around for his inhaler because he suffered from asthma. He knocked over the trash can and quickly tried picking everything up. He noticed a piece of paper that said "flower" on it. Ryder found all the pieces, to the note he had left for Thel. That meant the brat tore it up. Ryder scoffed lightly and finished finding his inhaler before heading down to meet the girls for lunch. He caught up with Adelin and decided to vent to her.

"I am beyond done trying, Addie!" Ryder said over dramatically.

"Done trying? Trying for what?" Adelin asked confused, as she grabbed her lunch. She took note how Ryder didn't grab anything. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked as the taller boy was pouting like a child.

"I'll steal something from Lyn or Pax. I'm done trying to impress people! From now on, I am focusing on bettering myself." Ryder said with a huff as he sat down. Adelin rolled her eyes.

"I want to test that theory," Adelin said and looked around. That's when she noticed someone. "Hey, Miguel! Come here real quick!" Adelin called out to a dark-skinned, Tourney boy. He looked over and jogged over.

"What's up, baby Ali?" He asked, as his eyes lingered over at Ryder  
"What's up, baby Ali?" He asked, as his eyes lingered over at Ryder. Ryder looked at the boy and was determined to keep his mouth shut. So determined.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans this weekend," Adelin said, as she took a bite of her salad. Miguel thought about that for a moment. Yet Ryder spoke up.

"Miguel, can you and I go out this weekend? Like a movie or something?" Ryder said smoothly. Miguel raised his eyebrows at him.

"What's in it for me?" Miguel asked.

"Whatever you would like. I'm pretty skilled." Ryder said flirtatiously, although Ryder has never actually done anything before, despite his reputation. He was the slut of Auradon Prep. He got the title after his cousin and Adelin broke up. His cousin claimed that Ryder and Adelin had sexual relations while they were dating, which was far from the damn truth. The damn truth is Adelin was tired of the stupid ape girl always trying to change her, and Ryder is Adelins best friend so of course, he knew everything. Miguel smirked over at Ryder.

"You're on, Flynnie," Miguel said as he started walking off. Ryder looked over at Adelin, who was looking between the two boys. Her look was one that said "oh really? Not going to do anything?"

"I thought-"

"Shut up, Addie! You wouldn't have done anything with him!" Ryder said as he looked over at Paxton and Taelyn who were looking at the other two as if they were crazy.

"Ryder thinks that he's going to better himself, but I am trying to prove that he is still the same boy no matter what he does," Adelin explained to the two confused girls. Taelyn started giggling. Paxton looked at Ryder, with concern in her eyes.

"But I like you the way you are. You are amazing, Ry." Paxton said. Ryder sighed and gave her a smile.

"Well Pax, I won't change. I'll stay the same just for you." He said as he stole an apple off of Paxton's plate. That's when he locked eyes with Thel Gothel. The last person he wanted to talk to right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NO POV}

Thel batted his eyes flirtatiously over at Ryder. He mimed a blow job with his tongue inside of his cheek and ran his tongue over his lips seductively. With a wink, he stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Thel said and left his food on the table. Thel strutted into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and took a deep breath, staring into his own brown eyes in the smudged bathroom mirror. 'You can do this, Thel.' He breathed deeply and pushed off the sink with his hands. Maddie had told him to do whatever he could to get to the wand, so this is what he was going to do. Thel crossed the room and entered the biggest stall, hoping Ryder followed him. Thel closed the door and waited. Ryder had watched what Thel was doing and contemplated the choices. He was already supposed to go on a date with Miguel, and he knew what that would consist of. He sighed and set his apple on Adelins plate.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom." Ryder said and left. He walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. This kid was something else. A teasing little bitch.

"Where are you, Thel?" Ryder said, having a gut feeling Thel was in the biggest stall so they could do things. Thel held his breath and stayed silent. He hadn't intended it to be a game but now it certainly was. Thel's heart pounded in his ears as his mind raced back to the Isle. Ryder decided to kick the doors in, to find the damn brat. He kicked open the first door, and Thel wasn't there. He did this until he got to the biggest stall. He kicked it open, to find Thel standing there.

"What do you want, kid?" Ryder said as he entered the stall. He shut the door behind him, locking it.

(Flashback in parenthesis)

"I-I." Thel stuttered out and threw himself at Ryder's body.

("Where are you, Toy?" Harry's voice called out from the darkness.) 

Ryder took a step back, as the boy threw himself at him. Ryder rolled his eyes and shoved Thel down onto his knees.

"Be useful if you are going to throw yourself at me," Ryder said, as Thel sat on his knees. Thel nodded and bit his lip. He started undoing Ryder's belt. His hands shook as he fumbled with the buckle.

("Make yourself useful, brat. Start sucking." Harry growled out and gripped Thel's hair tightly. Ginny and Tremaine watched on as the scene played out.)

Ryder hated the anticipation. He's a very impatient person, and if things aren't done immediately he usually tosses them to the side. He shook his head and pushed Thel back softly. He undid his own belt and got his jeans down. How Taelyn would murder him if she ever found out about him in the bathroom stall with Thel.

"There. Now all you have to do is suck." Ryder said, letting himself be exposed to Thel.

("There you go, just like that, Toy." Harry moaned out as he guided Thel's head up and down. Thel struggled against him as Ginny and Tremaine laughed behind devilishly behind him.)

Thel swallowed the lump down in his throat. He hesitated before moving closer. His breath lingered on Ryder's member. Ryder growled and shoved Thels head onto his member. The kid fucking started this, so he might as well go through with it.

(Thel choked and pulled away from Harry. This angered Harry and earned Thel a hard smack in the face. Harry grabbed Thel's head and mouth and forced him back onto his dick.)

Thel's mind flooded with the thoughts of Harry's hands all over him and before he knew it he was biting down on Ryder's dick and running out of the stall. He ran back to his friends, panting and out of breath.

"Woah, Thel. Where's the fire?" Maddie joked but upon seeing the look on her friend's face she changed her expression.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Evie put a hand on Thel's own. Thel retracted it as if her touch had burned him.

"Hey, Thel what's wrong?" Carlos asked. Doug patted Evie on the back because she was clearly upset that she couldn't comfort Thel. Thel didn't answer anyone and instead just caught his breath.

Ryder groaned in pain and put his clothes back on. You know what, if Thel wanted to play that game, Ryder could play it better. Cracking his neck, as he left the bathroom, he had two options. Go and do shit with Miguel now, or do it with Doug. He picked Doug because he has more history with Doug then Miguel. Doug was at the VKs table, but that just made things better for Ryder in this situation. He walked over to Doug, all charm and not showing an ounce of pain. He was back to the classic flirt he always was.

"Hey, Dougy." Ryder purred, as he grabbed Doug up. Doug looked up at Ryder, blushing at the way the boy was looking at him. He always found Ryder intoxicating. Ryder's lips met Dougs before he heard VKs complaining about it. Thel stared over at Ryder. He could feel his stomach starting to turn as they kissed. He didn't know why but watching them kiss made him feel bad. It made his throat tighten and it made his stomach queasy.

"Doug...don't do it," Evie warned him. Doug looked at Evie and then at Ryder. He looked back at Evie but Ryder pulled him closer.

"Don't you know, that I love him," Ryder said as it rolled off of his tongue. A major lie but no one knew that. Those damn hazel eyes told a completely different story if people knew how to read them. His eyes said something like "he's just a nice little toy to string along." Ryder smirked and started taking Doug away. Thel couldn't help it anymore. After he heard those words it just came up...word vomit. He was going to tell Ryder off. No wait...it was actual vomit. Thel puke all over the table he had been leaning against. His friends all jumped back and out of their seats.

"Thel are you okay?" Maddie exclaimed and rushed over to a fainting Thel. Thel collapsed in Maddie's arms and the two of them fell to the ground. Voices faded into the background as Thel slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{VK POV}

When Thel woke up he was in the medical room of Auradon Prep. He blinked his eyes open as he adjusted to the bright lights. Maddie's head had immediately shot up when she felt him stirring.

"Thel! You're okay!" Maddie threw her arms around Thel's neck and squeezed him. Thel stared over at her.

"What happened to you? You fainted like a girl and you threw up and before that, you looked like you were running away from something." Maddie rambled on. Thel just blinked at her. "Um, hello?" Maddie waved a hand in front of Thel's face. "It's me, Maddie. You do remember who I am don't you?" Maddie asked. Thel continued to stare at her silently. "Um, I think my friend's broken!" Maddie called out to the nurse. The nurse came over and started examining Thel's eyes with a flashlight.

"He seems okay." The nurse stated. Maddie frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Thel?" The nurse asked. Thel shrugged, his first reaction.

"So you are alive! Why aren't you talking?" Maddie asked. Thel shrugged again. The nurse made a confused noise and went off to go do something. "Will you talk to me?" Maddie asked sadly. Thel shrugged once more and laid back down. Maddie sighed. "Well, I'm going to get our friends and let them know you're okay," Maddie told Thel and left. Thel laid there on his pillow. A tear slid down his cheek and stained the fabric. His chest was still aching and he didn't know why. Maybe he was just upset about the memories.

Maddie walked up to her dorm room where Hadley and Rumi had been waiting. It was now nighttime and the girls had been waiting to hear the news about Thel. They had been waiting all day but there were no changes in Thel. That was until Maddie walked into the room.

"He's awake. He's just not talking to anyone." Maddie explained to the girls, who had jumped up when she entered the room.

"What? Why isn't he talking to anyone?" Hadley scrunched her forehead together.

"Is he okay?" Rumi asked, concerned about Thel.

"I think so but we don't know why he's not talking and he obviously won't tell us." Maddie frowned. Maddie was about to start talking again when there was a knock at the door. Maddie crossed the room and opened the door to reveal a handsome prince behind it. Ben smiled a chivalrous smile at the three girls before speaking.

"Good evening, Ladies. Do you mind if I come in?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Maddie stepped aside and let Ben come in. He walked to the middle of the room.

"So. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I thought It would be a good idea for you guys to have a way of communicating with me if you have any questions, as well as a way of communicating with each other if your not near each other, and a way of calling for help if you're in trouble." Ben started talking and pulled out three boxes out of his bag. "Now these are called cell phones and you can use them to talk to people as well as doing a number of other things." Ben handed the boxes with names marked on them to the respective person and then started pulling out his own phone. "Now, I have programmed my number in all of your phone's as well as all of your guys' numbers in each other's phones." Ben started going into his contacts and he motioned for the girls to gather round. "These are your contacts and all you have to do is hit the persons name. If you want to add a contact you hit this button. If you want to dial a number you hit this button." Ben explained. "Now the number for an emergency is 911 but that's only if someone is extremely hurt or dying or someone is in danger." Ben tried to make sure they understood that one the most. He went on for a long while explaining stuff on the phone. "Now texting is cool. It's like writing a letter that you send over the phone." Ben pulled up Mal's number and typed out a quick hello before sending it. "That's how you text. It's like talking on the phone but with your thumbs." Ben laughed. Maddie smacked her lips together.

"Okay, Benny Boy." Maddie smiled. "Thanks for these." She started ushering him out of the door so she could get back to Thel.

"So is Thel in his room so I can give his to him?" Ben asked. The girls' faces fell.

"Thel's in the nurse's office. He fainted and now they don't know what's wrong with him." Rumi explained.

"What do you mean?" Ben pushed, a frown formed on his soft lips.

"He's not talking to anyone and he just seems out of it," Maddie explained. Ben nodded his head.

"Well, I would love to visit him, if that's okay with you," Ben asked.

"Sure." Maddie smiled. "We can go now." It was still before curfew so the group headed down. The older VKs had been down to visit Thel in the meantime.

"Thel, why aren't you talking?" Evie frowned and held his hand. This time Thel didn't flinch away but just stared at her. Carlos stared over at him with sad eyes.

"Hey, buddy. We kind of miss your voice and this is getting kind of creepy." Jay joked but Hadley had entered the room and jabbed him in the rib.

"Leave him alone," Hadley growled out. Jay held up his hands in defense.

"He's been like this since we got here and it's weird! We've been here for like a half an hour." Jay exclaimed. The group shouted at him.

"Jay!" Little did they know, Thel would be like this for a lot longer than a half an hour.


	8. Under A Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thel finally comes to but how he comes to just might shock you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Skip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}   
Ryder had done anything and everything to hurt Thel. He had went off with Doug and he made that boy a mess. Ryder was always making a mess of things but his speciality was making people messes. He stayed with Adelin for a week after the whole bathroom stall incident. He hadn’t told his friends about it, but it was eating him up inside that was sure.   
“Any time you can move out!” Adelin complained, Friday morning. It had now been an entire week that Ryder had been staying in the girls dorm. Ryder groaned, and pulled the blankets over his head.   
“Five more minutes.” The boy grumbled. He had fallen asleep on the girls couch, and it was currently time to get up and go to classes.  
“There isn’t five more minutes for you!” Adelin shouted, as she tugged at the blankets. Ryder kept the blankets above his head, and he grumbled and groaned the whole time Adelin tried to get him up. “We have class you dumbass!” She shouted.   
“But I’m sleepy!” Ryder whined, and threw the blankets off of him. He sat up and glared at Adelin. She crossed her arms and glared right back at him. “I’m awake, princess! Don’t glare at me!” Ryder said, as he stood up. Adelin rolled her eyes.   
“Then get dressed! I can’t wait for you forever!” Adelin shouted, as she grabbed her backpack and left the room. Ryder scoffed, and looked around the empty room. Taelyn and Paxton had left earlier, and let Adelin deal with Ryder. He found his clothes, stuffed in the back of Adelin’s closet as usual. He grabbed his clothes and changed in the middle of the room. It’s not like anyone was going to barge in anyways. Ryder headed into the girls bathroom, to go to the bathroom and brush his hair. He spiked it up in the front like he usually does. Then he grabbed his bag, and decided to just head to class. He was already in deep shit for skipping classes and being late all the time. He showed up to first period, and got an earful from the teacher about being late. That’s when the teacher assigned a pop quiz.   
“Since someone can’t be on time, let’s see how well all of you know the math problems we’ve been studying.” Their teacher said. “Flynn, if you fail this quiz, I’ll request that you get out of this class.” The teacher said, as they wrote a few problems on the board. People had groaned, and glared at Ryder. Yet there was something not a lot of people knew about Ryder. He was actually really smart. He knew what they were doing and exactly how to do it. Math was the easiest subject for him. English not so much. The pop quiz began, and everyone started right away. Ryder sighed, and did the pop quiz, but this time actually tried. Once everyone turned in their pop quizzes, the teacher allowed the kids to talk for a few minutes and get their project done.   
“You need to stop being late, Flynn.” Adelin said, as her and the other two finished the project without Ryder’s help.  
“To let you know, that answer there isn’t right. It’s supposed to be 2 ⅓.” Ryder said, looking over an answer where the girls had gotten the wrong answer. Adelin groaned erasing the answer and putting down what Ryder said.   
“You are fucking brilliant! Don’t let it go to waste.” Adelin said, as she got up and turned their project in. Ryder shook his head. He was sixteen, in freshman year. Everyone knew he was supposed to be a sophomore, but he had purposely gotten himself held back so he could be with his best friends.   
“Has anyone seen Thel Gothel?” The teacher asked. Ryder had noticed how the smaller boy hadn’t been in class this entire week. Ryder spoke up before Thels friends could.   
“He’s been sick. I share a dorm with him. I can take him the work and everything.” Ryder offered. He knew that Thels friends wouldn’t like that, but the teacher agreed, and gave Ryder all the work Thel was missing. Ryder nodded, and the second that the bell rang for the kids to start to second period, Ryder went to give the work to Thel. Adelin and Paxton thought that was the sweetest thing Ryder has ever done for anyone. Taelyn hadn’t agreed with it, but let him go because he swore he’d be back soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Ryder went to the cafeteria before heading to his dorm. He snatched some chocolate from there even though he isn’t supposed too. Then he headed up to his dorm room that he shares with Thel. He walked in, seeing the boy laying on the bed. Thel had been moved from the nurse’s office and had now been taking refuge in his own dorm. Thel looked up to see Ryder enter the room. His eyes got wide but he quickly blinked them back to normal size. It had been a while since he had seen Ryder because Ryder had been staying with his friends.   
“Hey brat.” Ryder said, as he walked over to Thel’s side of the bed. “I’m sorry about what happened in the bathroom. I brought you your classwork from class, and some chocolates.” Ryder explained, as he set everything down on Thel’s side table. Thel looked down at the side table and then back up at Ryder. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he just blinked his eyes up at Ryder and frowned. Ryder looked into Thels caramel colored eyes. Ryder looked away and down at his hands.   
“So yeah. I’mma go.” Ryder said as he stood up and went to go leave. Thel didn’t really want him to leave so he thought fast. He grabbed Ryder’s hand and yanked him back towards the bed. Their lips crashed together and before Thel knew it he was climbing on top of Ryder. Ryder was taken aback by the sudden kiss that happened. His eyes were wide for a second, before he finally closed his eyes and let Thel climb on top of him. He held Thel’s waist, and his hips rolled softly against Thel. Thel deepened the kiss and started to kiss down Ryder’s neck. He moaned at the impact that Ryder made with his hip rolls. Thel couldn’t take it and needed Ryder’s body against his. Thel didn’t know what got into him, it was almost like he had been put under a spell. Ryder stripped off his shirt, and then tugged at Thel”s shirt. He got Thel out of his shirt, and went to work on the smaller boys pants. Thel let Ryder strip him free of all his clothes and then he reached into his bedside cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of lube that he had been given as a joke gift from Carlos and Jay when he had arrived here. He squirted some on Ryder’s fingers and slowly stuck them inside of him to prep himself. He ushered Ryder to move them. Ryder moved his fingers, as he started kissing Thels neck. His fingers moved expertly inside of Thel, and his hot breath danced across Thel’s neck, as he started sucking at some parts. When Thel was all prepped, he slipped Ryder inside of him and the two started moving together until they climaxed. Thel collapsed next to Ryder in the bed. Ryder breathed heavily, but didn’t make a comment. The room was silent for a while, while the two boys caught their breath. Regret hit Ryder hard. It was true that Adelin had lost her virginity to his cousin, Jacey, the daughter of Jane and Tarzan. Yet, Ryder and Adelin had made an agreement that they wouldn’t do anything with any of these new villain kids. Ryder got up, and slipped into his clothes.   
“So…” Ryder was actually at a loss for words. That’s a first. “I’ve gotta run. I’ll see you later.”   
“Thank you for the chocolates.” Thel said, speaking for the first time. “And the sex. By the way...this was just a fuck and run. A fling. Don’t catch feelings.” He smirked. Ryder looked at Thel surprised.  
“So the kid speaks.” He joked. “Not a problem. And don’t worry, kid...I never catch feelings,” Ryder told Thel as he looked Thel up and down. Ryder sighed, before heading to the door. “I’m fine with this being a one time thing, I have other people to have a good time with.” Thel turned his nose up and watched Ryder leave. He watched his ass sway as he exited the room. Thel sighed when the door closed. He was in deep and he didn’t even know it yet.


	9. My Eyes Aren't Green, They're Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs establish their extracurriculars and they make plans with the AKs to go somewhere fun.

{VK POV}  
After Ryder left, Thel took a shower. He wanted to go see his friends but knew that they would be able to smell the sex on him. He lathered up his body and hair real good and then rinsed off. When he got out, he took a long look at his body in the mirror. Thel frowned at the faint bruises and scars that covered his body and wondered if Ryder noticed them. They were both from his mother and the gang on the Isle, but most recently from his mother. In particular the scars were from Harry Hook. Thel shook his head clear from his thoughts. He didn’t want to think about how he got them or why. He especially didn’t want to think about if Ryder saw them or not. He just wanted to see his friends. Thel got dressed and left his hair wet and curly this time instead of straightening it. Since he came to Auradon, Carlos has taught him about the wonders of a hair straightener. Thel went up to the girl’s dorm and knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting, Maddie swung open the door.  
“What do y- Oh Thel! What are you doing out of bed?” Maddie gasped and ushered him in. Rumi rushed over and Hadley looked up with interest.  
“I missed you guys.” Thel confessed, which shocked all three girls.  
“You’re talking?!” They all shouted in unison.  
“Yeah!” Thel gleamed. He was glad to be back with his friends. They all talked for a little while catching up when the subject of extra curriculars came up.  
“I’ve gone into tinkering.” Rumi told Thel. Thel smiled at the girl.  
“That’s great, Rumi.” Thel told the girl.  
“It’s just nice to finally be able to make my own things instead of take them, y’know?” Rumi gleamed. Thel nodded.  
“Yeah.” Thel made sure to acknowledge the girl with words so that his friends wouldn’t think he was going mute again.  
“And Hadley’s got cooking class.” Rumi told Thel.  
“But I don’t need it because those chumps are beneath me in cooking level and I can outcook them any day.” Hadley humphed. Thel laughed.  
“I bet you can.” Thel fluffed her ego and Hadley smirked. “What about you, Maddie?”  
“Oh, I haven’t found one yet. Maybe I’ll try cooking with Hadley?” Maddie suggested to herself. “I mean I used to cook for my dad so why not?”  
“Hmmph.” Hadley made a sound but whether it was agreeing or displeasement, nobody knew.  
“Sure, Mads. Why not?” Thel smiled.  
“I mean there was choir but they just doo wop in the back ground and I don’t do background.” Maddie huffed. Rumi and Thel let out a laugh and Thel slapped a hand on Maddie’s back.  
“Of course we don’t.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
The next day Thel got a list of extracurriculars and started going through them. After some care consideration, he landed on herbology. With his nose in the list, he hit something hard. He fell backwards. Thel looked up, only to be met with Ryder and his gang that was rambling on about some park thing. Ryder looked down at the boy who bumped into him. He extended a hand out, to help Thel up.  
“Sorry about that, kid.” He said, as he pulled Thel to his feet. Thel swallowed hard, thinking back to the night before.  
“S’fine.” Thel mumbled out. Maddie had been trying to find Thel when she saw the whole scene play out. She walked up behind them.  
“Are you okay, Thel?” Maddie asked, eyeing Ryder suspiciously.  
“Yeah.” Thel confirmed and dusted off his butt. Ryder nodded, and got oddly quiet as he walked past Maddie and Thel. Adelin took note of that, and nodded to the two before catching up to Ryder.  
“Wait Ry! What about us going to the amusement park?” Paxton called out, as she pulled Taelyn along and went to catch up with the two tall ones.  
“We will go. I just-” Ryder needed to think quick on his feet. “Just need to head home and get the car. Then we can go to the beach, and Saturday the amusement park.” Ryder said, and tried losing Adelin, who wasn’t buying any of it.  
“What’s gotten into you, Fatzherbert?”  
“Nothing! I’m just...trying to find a good reason to take the car.” Ryder lied. He felt guilty about sleeping with Thel.  
“That’s why your eyes are somewhat green? They got like that after you-” but Adelin couldn’t finish her sentence before Ryder covered her mouth and shook his head quickly. Maddie whipped her head around and tuned her ears into the AK’s conversation.  
“Where are you guys going this weekend?” She asked curiously. Thel smacked her arm and then straightened himself up when Ryder looked at him. Ryder and Adelin had both turned around, Ryders eyes landing on Thel, and Adelins on Maddie.  
“Well we were going to-” but Ryder and Adelin both stopped and looked at one another. They had both started talking at the same time. That’s when Paxton jumped in.  
“Oh! Can we bring the VKs along? It’ll be more fun!” She said excitedly. Taelyn scuffed.  
“No! This is for our friend-”  
“Lyn! Come on we can-”  
“Can all of you shut up?!” Ryder shouted, causing everyone to jump. “We are going to the beach and an amusement park. We leave Friday after school. If you want to go.” Ryder offered, and proceeded to grab Adelin’s hand, who grabbed Paxtons who grabbed Taelyn’s and the group started to walk off. Thel looked over at Maddie who had a wicked smile on her face.  
“Oh no!” Thel protested and Maddie dragged him off to go tell the others her plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}  
The group headed up to the girls’ dorm. Taelyn and Paxton in a heated argument.  
“You are unbelievable Pan! Inviting the Isle trash! They are going to ruin everything!” Taelyn snapped out. Paxton’s eyes had filled with tears, because she didn’t like making any of her friends mad.  
“But Lyn, they need friends too!”  
“That doesn’t mean we need to take the job!” Taelyn yelled.  
“Lyn! Pax! We are taking the VKs and that’s final! Now stop.” Adelin spoke up, as Ryder plopped down on one of the beds. Taelyn mumbled something and stormed out of the room.  
“I am meeting with my boyfriend!” Taelyn yelled and left. Paxton sighed heavily, and rubbed at her eyes. Ryder looked over at the door that slammed when Taelyn left.  
“Who’s dick is she riding?” Ryder asked the two girls. Adelin shrugged, and Paxton looked confused about that question.  
“What do you mean by-” Ryder cut Paxton off.  
“I meant when did she get a boyfriend?”  
“Oh. A few weeks ago before school started. I think she said his name was umm.” Paxton scratched the top of her head, before she snapped her fingers. “Brad!” She said. Ryder and Adelin gave Paxton a quizzical look.  
“Who is Brad?” Adelin asked.  
“He’s a college boy.” Paxton answered, happily as if it wasn’t illegal for someone in college to date a minor.  
“Lovely. She’s gonna end up preggo.” Ryder mumbled, and got onto his phone.  
“I’m going to go call my mum. And go for a small jog. Will you two be okay in here?” Paxton asked.  
“Yeah. Ryder and I should be fine, Pax. See you in a while.” Adelin answered Paxton. Paxton nodded, and left the room, leaving the two best friends alone to talk. Adelin gave Ryder a look as soon as Paxton left.  
“What?” Ryder furrowed his brows at her.  
“Your eyes. They were green.” She told him.  
“My eyes aren’t green, they’re hazel, Adelin. Geez, you think as my best friend you would know that.” Ryder teased and turned to leave.  
“No, you dipshit! You know your eyes turn green when you like somebody and when you looked at-” Ryder cut Adelin off.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Fatty Waddy.” Ryder teased again and headed for the door.  
“Keep denying it, Flynn Ryder, but all your really doing is dooming yourself to a lifetime of unhappine-” The door slammed and Ryder was gone. Adelin sighed heavily and went to go do homework.


	10. My Friends Don't Walk, They Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thel and Ryder's one time thing turns into a two time things, Paxton tries out for the Tourney Team, and the VKs and AKs bond over a singing session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in the story are not ours and we don’t claim them to be. However, for the sake of the story, these artists do not exist in Auradon so we have taken it upon ourselves to say that our characters have written these songs. Any songs you see in this chapter and future chapters, however, are not actually ours and we will list the name and artist. Some lyrics are subject to change.   
> Songs:  
> Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez  
> Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez   
> Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish

{AK POV}

Ryder left the girls dorm and headed to his own dorm. He went into his room, and plopped down on his bed. He was thankful Thel wasn’t in there. He didn’t want Thel to hear him begging his parents for the car this weekend. Ryder pulled his phone out, and dialed his mom's number. Hopefully she answered. She could never see any wrong in Ryder, unless it was ditching class. His father on the other hand, could see through all of Ryder’s bullshit and didn’t fall for anything.   
“Hello?” His father's voice rang through the phone. Ryder silently cursed under his breath. Of course, it had to be his father.   
“Hey dad. Where’s mama?” Ryder asked. He always called his mother that.   
“She’s busy. What do you need?” Eugene asked.   
“Well..I was hoping I could take the family car this weekend. I was thinking about-”  
“No. You aren’t going to take the family car, and get into trouble with it.” Eugene said firmly. Ryder sighed heavily.   
“But dad!” Ryder whined. “I promise not to get a ticket! And besides, I’m taking more than Addie, Pax, and Lyn! Please! Pretty please!” Ryder begged. He could easily probably go buy another eight seat car, but that would only piss his parents off. He already has a car.   
“Where are you going, how long will you be gone, and who is all going?” Eugene asked.   
“To the beach on Friday, an amusement park Saturday, and then come home Sunday. As long as nothing gets messed up.” Ryder explained. “It’ll be Addie, Pax, and Lyn. As well as some VKs.”   
“One good reason I should let you do this?”   
“Because I’ll be good and I’ll start showing up to class on time.” Ryder swore. It took Eugene a minute to answer.   
“First time I hear about you being late, your ass is grass. Got it boy?”   
“Yes sir.” Ryder said. Eugene hung up, and Ryder sighed happily. At least he could have the car. He decided to text Paxton, and tell her to come over to his dorm. Lied and said Adelin was in a pissed off mood, but eh that’s Flynn Ryder for you. It took Paxton at least a half an hour before she finally showed up. She was in new clothes, and freshly showered as she just barged into the room without knocking.  
“Hi Ry!” She said happily as she went and plopped on his bed. Ryder gave her a warm smile.   
“Hey Pax. Are you ready for this weekend?”   
“I am more than ready! Do you think I could bunk with um...Rumi?” Paxton asked, as a small tint of pink hit her cheeks.   
“I don’t see why not. You should ask her beforehand though. Just to make sure.”   
“Aren’t you bunking with Thel?”  
“Kinda have too. We are the only boys.” Ryder said with a small laugh. Paxton smiled.   
“Well I am going to go ask Rumi like you said. I want to get to know her Ry. She seems so nice!” Paxton rambled on. Ryder laughed lightly.   
“Go get her! I bet she would enjoy spending time with you.”   
“Really?”   
“Yes!” Ryder said, encouraging Paxton to chase her dream. Paxton smiled wide, and headed for the door. She turned and looked at Ryder, who was getting his journal out of his satchel.  
“I love you, Ry. Thank you for everything.”   
“I love you too, Pax. And don’t thank me. I’d do it anytime.” Ryder said, as he smiled. Paxton left the room, shutting the door softly. Leaving Ryder in the room, to work on his song lyrics and drawings that were uncompleted. It was still nutrition, so the kids could waste it as they pleased.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}  
It was still Monday and the VKs were at nutrition. Maddie, Thel, Hadley, and Rumi were all gathered in the girls’ dorm.   
“Okay, so here’s the plan again. We want to gain their trust during this trip so we’re going to break off into pairs. Got it?” Maddie asked the group. They all nodded respectively except for Hadley who grunted at her. “Now, I want you guys to try and hang out with them before the amusement park too. Gather intel and try and become their friends because why?”  
“Friends tell each other secrets.” Thel droned and threw himself back onto the bed. Maddie rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics. Thel didn’t really want to hang out with Ryder. In fact, the two had been actively avoiding each other since the whole sleeping around incident happened. Rumi however thought the exact opposite in which she found her subject to be quite pleasing and interesting to be around. Hadley was in the same boat as Thel. She despised the little pixie with a passion but was going to be forced to talk to her soon. Maddie was indifferent towards Adelin and only found her to be slightly annoying and bossy.   
“Yes! Good! At least someone pays attention when I talk.” Maddie said, referencing Hadley who was currently carving her name into the window sill and Rumi who had a spaced off and dreamy look to her.   
“That’s because we’re best friends and you’d kick my ass if I didn't, so.” Thel said in a matter-of-fact tone. Maddie rolled her eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh.   
“I would not.” Maddie gasped in mock hurt. This time it was Thel’s turn to roll his eyes.   
“Yeah, okay. Well if we’re done here, I have things to do. Like class.” Thel jumped off the bed and headed for the door.  
“Class won’t matter when we’re taking over the world!” Maddie called after him.  
“Yeah, we get it. Class bad, wand good.” Thel teased and headed out the door. Rumi giggled and followed him out. Thel’s antics even managed to make Hadley crack a smile as she disappeared out the doorway as well. Maddie shook her head and followed them out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
It was now lunch time, and the AKs were split up. Paxton and Taelyn were at the usual table, that their group always met at. Ryder and Adelin were still in the girls’ dorm room.   
“But Addie! I have to tell you this!” Ryder explained, as the girl was gathering her other books for her classes.  
“And I’m hungry! So tell me after we get our food.”   
“But-” Ryder paused. Might as well say it. “I lost my virginity yesterday.” Ryder said, causing Adelin to drop her books on her foot.  
“OW!” The girl cried out, as she bent over and picked her books up. She looked at her best friend with wide eyes. “To who? Where? Come on, details!” Adelin urged, completely forgetting about her hunger.  
“Well it was in my dorm and-”   
“It wasn’t Thel was it?” Adelin shrieked. “We had a rule! He’s in the no kiss book!” Adelin exclaimed, as she started to the door.  
“Of course not.” Ryder said with an uncomfortable chuckle. He hated lying to his best friend, but he wasn’t about to get a lecture about sleeping with his new dorm buddy. “It was Chad Charming.” Ryder offered, and Adelin stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, and shook her head.  
“Tell me you are kidding.” Adelin said. Ryder half chuckled, and took off down the hall. “Flynn Ryder!” Adelin shouted, to the boy who rounded a corner and continued running away from his problems. Problem one being he lied to his best friend, and problem two being now he has to convince Chad Charming to sleep with him and make it seem believable. Thel was walking with Maddie down the hall with their food trays. Thel and Maddie were on their way to go find Hadley and Rumi when Ryder crashed straight into Thel, causing Thel’s tray to smash against his top. Thel growled out in annoyance and wiped the food on the front of him and onto the floor with an exasperated sigh. Thel glared daggers at Ryder. The two of them shared a look which caused Adelin’s mouth to fall open in shock. She waved her arms at Ryder as if she now understood what had happened.   
“Meet me at our lunch table!” Thel yelled out and stormed off towards the dorm. Ryder grinned sheepishly and took off after Thel. Ryder caught up to Thel. He had to mask the fact that he was slightly wheezing now that he has been running for a while.  
“So I wanted to apologize for that.” Ryder said. “I’m sorry.” Ryder offered Thel a small smile, that was more sheepish than any smile he’s ever offered to anyone. Thel huffed and unlocked their dorm room. Thel stormed into the room and tried to slam the door in Ryder’s face. Ryder pushed the door open.  
“Really, kid?” Ryder scoffed. Thel rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt once the door was closed.  
“I’m not a fucking kid.” Thel huffed, his bare chest heaving as he did so.   
“Are too, short shit.” Ryder joked, as his eyes looked over Thel’s body. He noticed the scars and bruises but didn’t say anything. “Need some help? I have some free hands, I could always help you get ready.” Thel huffed again.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Thel rolled his eyes and slipped off his pants that had gotten some food on them.   
“Oh I’d love it.” Ryder said as he walked over to Thel. “Think you need to lose the boxers too. I think some food seeped through.” Ryder said, as he pointed to a spot on Thel’s boxers. Thel looked down and blushed. He backed up to the bed, Ryder advancing on him. Ryder pushed Thel down onto the bed. The smaller boy falling so easily. Ryder climbed on top of him.   
“Miss me?” Ryder asked, as his and Thel’s lips connected. Thel squeaked. His eyes were wide but he squeezed them shut and kissed back. The truth was he did sort of miss Ryder. He missed his touch and his kiss. When their lips unconnected, Ryder looked at Thel with those dreaded green eyes. Ryder slipped out of his pants, and allowed Thel to take his shirt off. Ryder prepped the boy, and it wasn’t long before Thel wasn’t just dirty from food particles.   
“Okay, that was a one time thing. We’re not doing it again.” Thel breathed out as he laid next to Ryder. Ryder rolled his eyes, and cuddled the smaller boy.   
“That’s what you said last time, brat. What? We just gonna say this is a one time thing every time we fuck?” Ryder asked. Thel growled at him and then realized what Ryder was doing.  
“Wh-What the fuck are you doing?” Thel stammered out and tried to pull away from him.   
“I’m cuddling you. What does it look like I’m doing, kid?” Ryder chuckled and pulled Thel closer to him.   
“Why?” Thel groaned uncomfortably as he struggled harder to get away.   
“Because that’s what people do here after they’ve had sex.” Ryder informed Thel. “Haven’t you ever cuddled anyone before? Or did I steal your virginity?” Ryder teased. Thel snorted.  
“As if!” Thel shouted and finally gave up trying to get away from Ryder. “Far from it, I’ve just never heard of this cuddling thing before.” Thel admitted. In fact, he had slept with many guys. Not all he had wanted to, but that's besides the point.   
“Well then come here and I’ll show you.” Ryder cooed and pulled Thel closer. The two of them stayed cuddled like that for a while until the bell rang.   
“Shit!” Thel cursed and jumped up, quickly getting dressed. Ryder smirked over at the boy who was jumping into his pants. “One time thing!” Thel called out as he started spraying cologne on his body to mask the sex smell. Ryder watched the boy run out of the room and shorty followed after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At lunch, Rumi had broken off from Hadley to go talk to Paxton. She was determined not to let Maddie and her friends down. Rumi shyly walked up to Paxton’s table where her and Taelynn were sitting.   
“Hey, Paxton.” Rumi greeted her shyly. Taelyn scoffed, and got up.   
“I’m going to go find Ry and Addie.” Taelyn said, and stormed off. She hated the VKs but knew Paxton too well. Paxton would love them until someone better came along. Paxton smiled brightly at Rumi.   
“Hi Rumi!” She greeted the girl, and motioned for the girl to sit in front of her. It’s where Ryder would usually sit, but since he wasn’t there Rumi could sit there. Rumi sat down and smiled softly at her.   
“Hi.” Rumi greeted again. She sat there awkwardly for a second before speaking again. “I want to be your friend!” She blurted out. Paxton laughed lightly.   
“Well I’d love to be your friend!” Paxton said happily. The girl’s brown eyes shone bright as she talked to Rumi. “Oh! If we are friends, maybe you would like to have a sleepover. Oh and to go to fancy restaurants, and meet my eight siblings!” Paxton said a little too excitedly. “I also have seven cousins, and I’m sure you’d just adore them! Oh and I can show you to Neverland and-” Rumi cut into the conversation, causing Paxton to quiet down and let the girl talk.   
“That sounds amazing.” Rumi smiled brightly. She didn’t have a family like that and she thought it all sounded too good to be true. “So what do you like to do for fun?” She asked, a little scared to ask, fearing that the girl might ramble on again. She found it kind of endearing though. Paxton took a second to answer that question.   
“Well I like to write poems, and paint with Ry. I also like singing with Addie, and going to amusement parks, and going for walks and skateboarding and I like flying around with Lyn.” Paxton started off with. “I also like hanging out with my older brothers, and encouraging my older sister with her new job. I like helping my mum out, and my dad and I are always playing the pipe together. I’m in spirit squad, but that’s not something I really like to do that though.” Paxton said.   
“Well if you don’t like spirit why are you on the squad?” Rumi asked, not really getting what a spirit squad was.   
“Well because Lyn is on spirit squad, and she wanted me to do it with her so I did.” Paxton informed her.   
“Oh, okay. Well, what would you rather be doing?” Rumi asked Paxton.  
“Well I think I would like to try Tourney.” Paxton said, and then shrugged. “But Tourney is only for boys. I don’t think they would let me on the team.”   
“Well, if you want to do it, I think you should try.” Rumi encouraged her.  
Paxton’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Rumi. “Really? You think I should?” Paxton asked as she got a smile on her face.   
“Yeah! My friend Jay and Carlos are on the team and I’m sure they would vouch for you!” Rumi squealed excitedly.   
“That’d be great!” Paxton said happily. “Addie’s older brother is on the team too. He really likes me. He doesn’t like Ry too much, but he likes me. Should I go this afternoon?”  
“Yeah! I’ll go with you!” Rumi shouted eagerly.   
“Okay! I’ll see you down at the field. I’m going to go find my friends and tell them. Bye, Rumi!” Paxton said, as she gathered her things and wandered off to go find her group of friends.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}   
Paxton and Rumi walked together down to the Tourney field. The Tourney players were already down there, as was the spirit squad. Paxton shyly approached the Tourney team. Chad looked over at her.   
“You lost, Pan?” Chad joked. He was making a reference to her family with that comment.   
“No. I want to try out for Tourney.” Paxton said confidently. Chad raised his eyebrows at her. Aziz looked over at the girl. It was his baby sister’s best friend, and he didn’t see an issue with her trying out.   
“I don’t mind if she tried out, do you Jay?” Aziz asked. Since both him and Jay were the captains of the team, they made most of the decisions. Chad protested before Jay could say anything.   
“She’d get crushed if she tried out. You do realize that this sport isn’t exactly girl friendly.”  
“Oh, then why do we let you on the team, Chad?” Jay grinned devilishly and the team exploded in laughter. Even Carlos, who was on the sidelines because he was just the waterboy had heard and burst into laughter at the joke. Chad blushed and mumbled something but didn’t say anything else. The Coach looked over at Paxton, and then at Aziz and Jay.   
“I’ll let you two decide if she tries out or not. But if she gets seriously injured, it’s on your asses.” Coach told Aziz and Jay. Aziz looked over at Jay.   
“Well Jay?” Aziz asked Jay.  
“I say….n…”Jay started and watched as Paxton’s face dropped. He smirked. “Yes!” Paxton’s face lit up. The Coach sighed.   
“Go change, Pan.” He said, and Paxton went off to go put on some old equipment that wasn’t in use. They would have to change a lot of things if she made the team. Once Paxton was changed, Jay and Aziz went over gameplay and practice started. Chad was determined to keep Paxton off of the team. Plays started and it was clear right away that Paxton had an advantage that the boys didn’t have. She was short. She could maneuver her way through things and make goals easily. Even passing to her other team members could be somewhat sneaky if she played her cards right. The team had divided into two teams, one being led by Jay, the other by Aziz. They were tied neck and neck. Jay had put Paxton on his team, and Chad was on Aziz’s. One had to be the winner, and when gameplay started Chad got the ball. Now, Paxton had been watching the boys take one another down. They had avoided taking her down, because, well she’s a girl and they didn’t want to hurt her. Chad was running to get to the other side, and score when Paxton hit into him. Chad fell backwards, and Paxton looked down at him. She looked shocked.   
“I’m so sorry!” She gushed, and offered a hand out. The team, on the other hand, was dying of laughter.   
“Ouch, taken down by a girl. Now, who was the one that was going to get crushed?” Jay teased. Carlos snickered behind his hand. Chad growled at them.  
“Way to go Paxton!” Rumi cheered from the sidelines. Paxton smiled brightly. Chad didn’t take Paxton’s hand. He got himself up, and stormed off. Aziz shook his head, still laughing softly.   
“I’d say she made the team fair and square.” Aziz said, hoping Jay agreed with him.   
“Agreed.” Jay smiled and clasped a hand on Paxton’s back.  
“Wait, really?!” Paxton asked. She looked wide eyed at the group of boys. All the boys agreed. Paxton smiled brightly. “Oh thank you!” She said, as she gave Aziz a hug, and then hugged Jay as well. Jay chuckled and patted the girl awkwardly on her back. Rumi ran up to her and picked her up in a hug. She spun her around in excitement. Paxton laughed, and hugged Rumi back. The team had started to leave to go changed, and Taelyn started to walk over to the scene where Paxton and Rumi were.   
“What are you doing, Pax?”   
“I tried out for the Tourney team!” Paxton said happily. “And I made the team, Lyn!”   
“You are already on the spirit squad, Paxton!” Taelyn snapped out. “You can’t do both!”   
“But Lyn, I want to do Tourney.” Paxton said, her voice gradually losing the excitement it had.   
“Why? So you can have all the boys touching you? Why don’t you ask Ryder to do that?!” Taelyn snapped out, meanly.   
“B-Be nice to her!” Rumi yelled out and grabbed Paxton’s hand. “Come on, Paxton! Let’s go!” Rumi started pulling Paxton to a safe place where she wouldn’t be yelled at.  
“Go with the Isle Trash, Paxton Pan! You are just going to get hurt because you believe that she could ever want to be your friend!” Taelyn yelled at the girl, and flew off. Paxton sighed heavily. She didn’t say anything. She just followed Rumi.   
“Are you okay, Paxton?” Rumi asked. She cupped Paxton’s now damp cheeks in her hands. Paxton took a shaky breath, and nodded her head.   
“Yeah. She’s naturally mean. I’ll just talk to Ry about it.” Paxton said quietly, as she looked at Rumi. Rumi was only an inch taller than Paxton, so there wasn’t too much looking up going on. “I’m glad you were there, Rumi.”  
“I’m glad I was too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}   
Adelin and the girls had been on the hunt to find Ryder ever since lunch. Their searching had only gotten them so far. Ryder, however, was currently in hiding. In hiding, being he was in the art room working on a painting and not bothering to tell anyone where he was. He hadn’t gone to any of his classes, which sounds like a classic Ryder move. By the time electives came around, Ryder had already finished the art project that he wanted to finish, and went to his own dorm room. He showered, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. He knew his friends were looking for him, due to the thousands of texts from them. Adelin had long since given up hope on finding the boy. She stormed up to Thel and Ryder’s dorm. This was the last place to look. By god, if Ryder wasn’t there, she would completely give up on him. Taelyn and Paxton had tried to keep up with Adelin, but they didn’t have long legs and Adelin walks quickly when she’s trying to find the boy. Adelin knocked, and Ryder opened the door.   
“Addie!” Ryder said happily, as he pulled the girl in for a hug. As if he didn’t abandon them at lunch and just disappear for hours.   
“Don’t Addie me! Where the hell have you been?” Adelin snapped out, although it was muffled because her face was stuck against Ryder’s chest. Paxton and Taelyn finally caught up.   
“Ry!” Paxton said happily, and hugged Ryder. Taelyn laughed, and got in on the group hug as well. Adelin being squished between everyone. She tried getting words out, but the other three engaged in a conversation. They didn’t mind that they were squishing Adelin.   
“Well Pax left spirit squad!” Taelyn said with betrayal in her voice.   
“But I wanted to try out for Tourney!” Paxton’s voice reflected sadness, seeming Taelyn wasn’t happy with her choice.   
“Can you guys get off?!” Adelin shouted, although Ryder laughed to cover up the fact Adelin was talking.   
“Well, let’s let Pax do what she wants, Lyn. It might be time she toughens up.” Ryder teased.   
“Why don’t you toughen up?” Taelyn shot back.   
“Excuse me, miss pixie, I’ll have you know I am pretty tough.”   
“Tough enough to take it up the ass!” Adelin said, finally able to get her head out of Ryder’s chest, so her voice rang out. Taelyn started laughing, and Ryder’s face went fifty shades red.   
“Shut up, baby Ali! I don’t do that!” Ryder shouted, and the group hug disbanded.   
“Uh huh. Come on, mister I fucked Chad Charming, we need to go to dinner.” Adelin said, as she started leaving. Taelyn freaked out when she heard that information. Paxton looked at Ryder confused.   
“You fucked Chad Charming?!”   
“If you fucked Chad, does that mean you and him are boyfriends?” Paxton asked innocently.   
“Damnit Addie!” Ryder shouted, as the group went down to dinner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Maddie and her gang were walking the halls were their food trays at dinner, trying to find a spot to eat that wasn’t their normal area. They wanted to explore the school some. They figured they might as well since they wouldn’t be here long. They eventually found an empty classroom to go sit in. Maddie smiled happily to herself as she walked in the room. The kids sat down and ate some of their food as they talked before Maddie got up and started to sing a song that she had written about her family.   
“My friends don't walk, they run  
Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun  
Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium  
We paint white roses red  
Each shade from a different person's head  
This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar  
I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane.”   
Adelin and her group walked through the halls. Ryder had settled for some piece of fruit, while Adelin had a salad. The other two had trays.   
“Why don’t you eat more, Ry?” Paxton asked, as she took a bite of her food as they walked.   
“Because he fills himself up with white stuff throughout the entire day.” Adelin mumbled, loud enough for Ryder to hear. Ryder nudged her.   
“It’s because I’m still easing into eating a lot, Pax. I don’t want to make myself-” he stopped short when he heard singing. “You guys hear that?”   
“That singing?” Adelin asked.   
“No. The sounds of students having sex in Fairy Godmother’s office. Yes the singing!” Ryder said, and started to follow the voice. His friends followed.   
“I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
Where is my prescription?  
Doctor, doctor please listen  
My brain is scattered  
You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter.”   
Maddie sung and danced around, she didn’t even notice when the door opened and people walked in. Ryder followed the sound, until him and his group came up to an empty classroom. Ryder opened the door, and the group walked inside. They noticed Maddie singing and dancing, and the others weren’t even paying attention to them, but rather to Maddie. Ryder looked at his group of friends, and held a finger to his lips as to shush the group. They quietly snuck over to some of the desks, and sat back to watch the show.   
“I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane  
I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone  
So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are  
And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone  
That's probably the reason that we get along  
I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are.”  
Maddie’s eyes were closed as she spun around to her own sound. She only snapped them open when someone spoke.   
“Bravo. Lovely little song.” Ryder spoke up. He looked over at the VKs, as if he didn’t care if they didn’t want the AKs in there. Adelin sighed, as Ryder decided to be himself. “You know, I would’ve loved to hear a beat to that. Do you need a piano? Keyboard? Guitar?” He asked. Adelin nudged him. Thel whipped around and glared at the intruders, I.E Ryder.   
“Um, I don’t remember anyone asking your opin-” Thel was cut off by Maddie.  
“Thank you.” She smirked. Ryder rolled his eyes at Thel.   
“No problem, Hatter.” Ryder said. He knew that wasn’t Maddie’s name, but it fits. “Got any more songs? We have time to kill, don’t we girls?”   
“Don’t you have an appointment with-” Ryder’s hand covered Adelins mouth quickly. Adelin was about to ask about Ryder’s little adventure he claims he’s going on with Chad this evening. Paxton spoke up.   
“Yeah do you? I really liked that one!” She said excitedly. Taelyn rolled her eyes.   
“I’ll only do another song if Thel sings it with me.” Maddie smiled and Thel glared at her.  
“What? No!” Thel protested.  
“Oh, C’mon.” Maddie begged. Sippy cup?” Maddie smirked.  
“Fine.” Thel gave up and grabbed a pencil before tapping out a beat.   
“Blood still stains when the sheets are washed  
Sex don't sleep when the lights are off  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
He's still dead when you're done with the bottle  
Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
Blood money, blood money  
How did you afford this ring that I love, honey?  
Just another shift at the drug company,   
He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he?  
It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home  
We know what goes on inside  
You call that ass your own, we call that silicone  
Silly girl with silly boys  
Blood still stains when the sheets are washed  
Sex don't sleep when the lights are off  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
He's still dead when you're done with the bottle  
Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup  
In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup  
Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it  
If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it  
All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure  
You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctor's  
Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten  
Silly girl with silly boys  
Blood still stains when the sheets are washed  
Sex don't sleep when the lights are off  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
He's still dead when you're done with the bottle  
Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup  
In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup  
Blood still stains when the sheets are washed  
Sex don't sleep when the lights are off  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.”  
Maddie and Thel both sang as Thel drummed out the beat with a pencil. The AKs listened, until the song was over.   
“Ah lovely.” Ryder said again.   
“Ohhh! That was splendid!” Paxton said. “Do you have any songs Thel? Oh Ry, show them some of yours!” She said. Ryder shook his head.   
“Never. I don’t share anything of mine.” He said, as Adelin looked at him with a certain look. She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Maddie and them.   
“Those were really amazing Maddie.” Adelin told her.   
“I do have songs, but I don’t know if you’d want to hear them.” Thel mumbled.  
“I would love to hear one!” Paxton said.   
“Yeah, kid. Sing us something.” Ryder said.   
“I’ll only sing something if I have my guitar. And that’s in our dorm room so…” Thel muttered. “Looks like I can’t.”   
“I’ll go grab it. Unless you want me to grab you one that’s down the hall.” Ryder said. He knew exactly where to get a guitar. “Need anything else, prince?” Ryder teased, as he got up to go get Thel his guitar.   
“No, I want my guitar. And a pick.” Thel added at the end.  
“Green pick fine by you?” Ryder asked as he started to leave to go get Thel his guitar.   
“Like your eyes? Yeah, that’s fine.” Thel smirked.  
“My eyes aren’t green, they’re hazel!” Ryder argued, and left. Paxton frowned slightly.   
“Why won’t Ry do a song, Addie? He has so many.”   
“Because he’s an asshat.” Adelin answered. “And because he’d be too embarrassed. Maddie and Thel could top him any day.” Adelin said. Taelyn snorted.   
“And he’s your best friend?” Taelyn asked. The kids waited for Ryder to get back but once he did, Thel took the guitar from his hands and started tuning it. When it was done he cleared his throat and sat down on top of a desk to sing.   
“I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes  
Burning cities and napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes.”  
This song Thel had wrote for Harry Hook. When Thel first met him he developed a crush on him but he soon found out that Harry wasn’t a nice guy. He used Thel’s crush on him to manipulate him and take advantage of him.   
“I've been walking through  
A world gone blind  
Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature made friends with time  
He left him lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes.”   
Thel strummed along to the song as he sang. His voice was light and airy. Ryder listened closely to the lyrics. As if those lyrics would give more intel on Thel. What Ryder got from the song was that it was about someone with blue eyes. Why else would he call them ocean eyes? Once Thel was finished, Ryder didn’t speak up first.   
“I really liked it, Thel. It was unique.” Paxton said. Taelyn couldn’t say anything, because she was amazed by the song.   
“I’m with Paxton on that. It was really unique.” Adelin said. That’s when Paxton turned her attention towards Ryder.   
“Now it’s your turn!” She said. “You are the only one in our group who writes songs! Please, Ry!” Paxton begged. Ryder went to answer, when the bell rang, signaling the end of dinner.   
“Well, looks like they will have to wait another day. Such a shame.” Ryder said, and wiped a fake tear from his eyes. He walked out of the room, tossing his trash in the trash can.


	11. The Girl That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Thel get closer and so do Paxton and Rumi. Maddie struggles to find an extracurricular and Paxton confesses something big to Hadley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in the story are not ours and we don’t claim them to be. However for the sake of the story these artists do not exist in Auradon so we have taken it upon ourselves to say that our characters have written these songs. Any songs you see in this chapter and future chapters however are not actually ours and we will list the name and artist. Some lyrics are subject to change.   
> Songs:  
> A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into by Be More Chill Cast

{AK POV}   
The next day, on Tuesday, the AKs were gathered in the girls’ dorm.   
“So here is what I suggest-” Ryder started off. “If we do bring along the VKs, we need to make them feel welcomed. Then maybe, we could use that as leverage.”   
“Leverage for what?” Taelyn asked.  
“Leverage for the older VKs to not be such assholes to us.” Ryder said. “And for a quick fuc-”   
“We aren’t going to use them for anything! This is an adventure to hopefully gain new friends! Can you two pull your heads out of your asses, and actually appreciate that we want to expand our friend group? We are kinda the outcasts here at school!” Adelin said to Ryder and Taelyn.   
“You wouldn’t be an outcast if you were like Aziz!” Ryder snapped out. “Or if you were still dating my cousin, you’d be the most popular thing here!”   
“Your cousin thinks you and me fuck!” Adelin argued back. Ryder scoffed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. Paxton sighed.  
“Why can’t we all be friends? Rumi-”  
“No one wants to hear about you and how you want the entire Tourney team to screw you!” Taelyn snapped at Paxton. Paxton’s eyes filled with tears, and she started crying. Ryder growled at Taelyn.   
“Don’t be such a bitch to her!” He snapped out, and pushed himself up off of the door. He walked over to Paxton’s bed, where the girl was crying and cuddled her. Adelin sighed loudly.   
“Lyn and I are heading to class. Whenever you two are-”  
“Good! Maybe Lyn will learn to be nicer to-”   
“Maybe you’ll learn to stop snapping over everything, Flynn!” Adelin snapped. She and Taelyn exited the room. Adelin slamming the door. Paxton continued to cry.   
“I just wanted to do something I loved.” Paxton sobbed out.   
“I know, Pax. It’s okay. Calm down.” Ryder said. He knew how easily it was to hurt Paxton’s feelings. The Lost Boys had done it on numerous occasions. Toodles, had really bad anger issues, and he took a lot of that out on Paxton. Ryder usually was always there to protect the girl though. So was Cubby, but they rarely informed Cubby about anything Toodles ever did. They feared Cubby the most out of all the Lost Boys. He was the biggest, and the meanest when he wanted to be, but he was also the most protective. Ryder finally got Paxton to calm down, and the two started to walk to class.   
“I really liked it, Ry. The Tourney players were so nice. And Rumi was really supportive.”   
“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I’ll come watch your games when you have them.” Ryder told the girl. “Maybe we can play matchmaker, and get you and Rumi together.” Ryder suggested.   
“How do we do that?” Paxton asked as Ryder grinned devilishly.   
“Oh hun, you’ll see.” Ryder said, as he started thinking of ways to get Paxton and Rumi together. Oh the things Ryder thought up were terrible, but he was determined to do this.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Thel sat in English class with his books laid out on his desk. Contrary to his other friends, Thel actually cared about class and wasn’t just out to get this stupid wand. Thel could feel eyes on him and he glanced over to where Ryder was sitting next to him.  
“Do you have a problem?” Thel whispered harshly. Ryder glanced at Thel, and then looked over at the board where the teacher was writing something.   
“Yeah. Your face looks kinda weird today.” Ryder whispered back jokingly. “In all seriousness, what does your friend Rumi like?”  
“Ugh!” Thel growled out at him. “You’re infuriating!” He whispered harshly before adding, “Why should I tell you? Do you want to fuck her too?” Ryder held his hand over his heart.  
“Why would you assume that I wanted to fuck her?” Ryder added emphasis to ass. “My friend Paxton would like to get her something, so I told her that I would find out what Rumi likes. She wanted to surprise her.” Ryder explained. God how he loved playing matchmaker for his friends.   
“She likes, fuck you.” Thel smirked and turned back to the board.  
“Well maybe I will fuck you, later.” Ryder said. “Now tell me, brat.” Thel rolled his eyes.  
“No, now stop before we get in troub-” As if on cue the teacher turned to them both and started going off on them. The teacher turned around, looking at Ryder and Thel.   
“Is there something more important you two would like to share with the entire class?” The teacher asked. Ryder smirked. Might as well get kicked out right?  
“Yeah. Your ass is kinda big. Also your tits-”   
“Out, Mister Fitzherbert!” The teacher shouted. Ryder grabbed his bag, and started to the door.   
“By the way, Thel Gothel wants to kiss you.” Ryder lied, as the door shut behind him. The teacher looked at Thel.   
“You can get out as well! Go to Fairy Godmother’s office!” The teacher shouted at Thel.   
“What, but I didn’t do anything! He-” Thel was cut off by the teacher.   
“Out, Gothel!” The teacher repeated, and pointed to the door. Thel sighed and grabbed his bag before heading out the door. In the hallway, Ryder was waiting for him.  
“Go away, I have to go to Fairy Godmother’s office.” Thel huffed. Ryder laughed, and grabbed ahold of Thel’s hand.   
“No you don’t. Follow me.” He said, a devilish look in his green eyes. “I have a better idea.”   
“What?” Thel looked at Ryder with concern in his eyes. “Oh no, I’m not letting you get me into any troub-” Thel yelp as Ryder yanked him along. So much for not getting in to trouble. Ryder yanked Thel along until they reached the cafeteria. Ryder pulling Thel into the back. There was a sign that said, “No Students Allowed Back Here.” Ryder, being who he was, dragged Thel through those doors, and straight to a machine.   
“Ever had frozen yogurt kid?” Ryder asked, as he grabbed a bowl for Thel, passing it to him. Thel grabbed at the bowl, fumbling it a bit.  
“W-Well no…” Thel stammered out. Ryder grinned, and grabbed his own bowl before he started filling it up.   
“Well, do you want vanilla or chocolate?” Ryder asked, as his bowl was filled with vanilla flavored frozen yogurt.   
“Um, chocolate?” Thel half-stated, half-asked. Ryder grabbed Thel’s bowl, and filled it with chocolate frozen yogurt.   
“Want toppings?” Ryder asked, as he started taking Thel over to a table that had a variety of candies, and toppings. Ryder grabbed a spoon, and took a bite of his frozen yogurt, as he let Thel look around at the table.   
“Are we allowed to be in here?” Thel asked.   
“Of course.” Ryder said. “Do you think I would do anything to get you in trouble?” Thel narrowed his eyes but piled toppings on his frozen yogurt. He shoved a bite of it in Ryder’s mouth. Ryder laughed, as Thel shoved the bite of food into his mouth. Ryder left his plain, and shoved a spoonful into Thel’s mouth.   
“Brat.” Ryder said, once he swallowed the bite Thel shoved in his mouth. Thel swallowed and grimaced.   
“Yuck! It’s plain!” Thel complained and stuck his tongue out at Ryder.   
“I like it plain.” Ryder said, and took a bite of his. That’s when someone entered the cafeteria.  
“What are you boys doing in here?” The teacher yelled. Ryder grabbed ahold of Thel’s hand, and took off with him. They went running out a set of doors, and continued running until they were hidden in a hallway. Their frozen yogurt had fallen out of their hands, and was long gone.   
“You asshole! I didn’t get to even try mine!” Thel complained.   
“Oh hush!” Ryder said, as he peeked around the corner to make sure no one had followed them. “I’ll get you more. Exactly how you made it. And I’ll bring it to you at lunch.”   
“Fine.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At lunchtime Paxton avoided sitting with her friend group. It’s not that she didn’t want to sit with Adelin and Ryder, it was that she didn’t want to be near Taelyn. She noticed Ryder giving Thel something in a little bowl before walking off with Adelin. A nasty smirk on his face as he explained something to Adelin. Paxton walked over to the VKs table.   
“Uh-hi...could I sit with you guys?” She asked quietly, as her brown eyes scanned over everyone. She knew Jay and Carlos. She hadn’t gotten to know Evie and Mal, but knew their faces. Then there was Rumi, and that boy...his name didn’t register with Paxton. He was just Mother Gothel’s son. The girl with really pretty colored eyes, and the blue haired mean looking girl. That’s how Paxton was remembering the new VKs as of right now.   
Hadley glared at Ryder and then turned her glare on Paxton, and then to Thel.  
“Why did he give you ice cream?” Hadley hissed out.  
“You can sit with us.” Jay motioned for the girl to sit down. Paxton took a seat next to Rumi and the girls smiled at each other.   
“Well actually it was froze-” Thel was cut off by Hadley’s growl.   
“I don’t know, Hadley okay? Ask Maddie. She told me to make friends.” Thel pointed out. Hadley turned her glare to Maddie who held her hands up.   
“I don’t trust him.” Hadley growled out.  
“And for good reason. He’s not a good guy.” Jay stated. Paxton looked around at the group, in confusion.   
“Are you talking about, Ry?” She asked. Before they got to answer, she spoke up again. “He’s not a bad guy. You are just believing the rumors like everyone else. He’s actually really nice and sweet once you get to know him.”   
“Look, Paxton. I know he’s your friend and all. But he’s kind of a slut. And I don’t forgive him for all the lewd things he’s said to my pup. In fact, I want to deck his halls right n-” Paxton looked at Jay, and cut him off.   
“A slut? Is this because you think he slept with Addie? The only reason he’s ever in bed with Addie is because he can’t sleep on his own. And sure, he likes to flirt but that doesn’t make him a slut or a bad person. Maybe if you sat down and had a conversation with him, you’d realize that.” Paxton said matter of factly.   
“Okay, Pan. Whatever.” Jay said, not wanting to argue. Thel squirmed in his seat because he felt uncomfortable with that word flying around so much, mostly because he’s so used to it being aimed at him. Paxton grew quiet, and quietly ate her food. She didn’t need to explain why Ryder was the way he was, but that’s how she is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adelin was walking down the hall, trying to get to her elective class. Ryder had made her late, and she couldn’t deal with the teacher nagging at her for being late for the second time this week. She also couldn’t deal with the eyes that would look at her as she walked in late. She quickly rounded a corner, and bumped into someone.  
“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” Adelin exclaimed as she looked at Maddie. Maddie fell backwards onto the ground with an ‘oof’. She looked up at Adelin with narrowed eyes. Pieces of papers had gone flying into the air and were now settling on the ground. Adelin quickly gathered the papers up, and neatly kept them in a line. She offered a hand to Maddie after she was done gathering the papers.   
“Here’s your papers back.” She said, once Maddie was up and on her feet. Adelin had to look down at the girl, seeming Maddie was shorter than her. Adelin had taken a look at the papers before she gave them back. It was a list of extracurriculars. Had Maddie not picked hers out yet? “Why don’t you have an extracurricular yet?” Adelin pushed the subject. Maddie laughed sheepishly.   
“You see, I did have one. The first time I tried was in Hadley’s cooking class and I almost burnt down the kitchen...literally.” Maddie frowned. “And then I almost chopped off my finger in Rumi’s tinkering class and we didn’t even have an assignment yet. I tried checking out dance but they told me I had to follow directions and I’m not about that life.” Maddie sighed. Adelin gave Maddie a pitiful look.   
“How about singing? Would that be something you are interested in? Or art?” Adelin asked. She didn’t want to subject Maddie to being in a class with Ryder, but it was worth a shot right?   
“I don’t really care about art. That’s more Mal’s style. But I like singing. I didn’t know that was one of the extracurriculars.” Maddie admitted. Adelin smiled, and motioned for Maddie to follow her.  
“Well it’s choir, so it isn’t that fun but it's something to do.” Adelin admitted. She wouldn’t admit that if there was a chance to get into a different extracurricular she would. She didn’t like being in choir for the simple reason that she is usually put on the spotlight because she likes to sing a lot.  
“Is that what yours is?” Maddie asked. Adelin looked at Maddie, and nodded her head.   
“Yeah. My friends and I aren’t all piled into the same extracurricular.” She joked. She knew a lot of people thought that their friend group tried to stay as close together as possible, but the truth was they split up so much that when they were together, they had to make it seem like they never split apart.  
“Well then lead the way.” Maddie smiled and locked arms with Adelin. Adelin locked her arm with Maddie, and the two walked to choir.   
“You’ve brought a friend, Adelin?” The teacher asked, as he raised his eyebrows.   
“She just wants to see what the class is like, and if she likes it.” Adelin explained, as her and Maddie found a spot to sit down. The bell rang, and the class started. There was the usual warm-ups, and then the lovely gospel like songs that they were to sing. Maddie lasted five minutes in that classroom before she was running right out the door again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Tinkering class, Rumi’s teacher was about to give them their very first assignment. Before in the class they were just messing around with the various items they had in the class stocks and tinkered around with those but now they were actually going to have a purpose. The teacher, Fairy Mary, was describing what the kids would do. In this Tinkering class, Taelyn sat and listened. Might as well do what your parent did right?   
“So class, you will go around campus and find lost things to create something. I want it to be unique and memorable,” Fairy Mary said and released the kids to go find their objects. Taelyn decided now would be a good time to fly around and not walk like most of the kids in the class. Some were saying that it wasn’t fair that she could fly, but Taelyn didn’t care. She went in search of things, and gathered whatever she could find. That’s when something shiny caught her eye. It was a thimble. Now, a brief history lesson for those who don’t know the story of Peter and Wendy Pan, Wendy gave Peter a thimble as a kiss, and Peter in exchange gave her an acorn. Taelyn, even though she wouldn’t admit this to anyone, had a crush on a certain Pan. She started going towards the thimble, so she could give it to her best friend.   
At the very same time, Rumi was searching for her lost things, she happened to notice something shiny in the grass catch her eye. It was that thing from the story about Paxton’s parents that she had learned about in the History of Heroes class. She dove for it at the same time Taelyn did, causing their heads to smack together. But in the end, Rumi had the thimble in her hand. Taelyn whimpered, and held the sore spot on her head. She looked up to see who bumped into her. Of course...it was the stupid villain who was trying to steal her best friend away from her.   
“You stupid bitch!” Taelyn snapped out. “How could you be so fucking stupid and careless?!” That’s when Taelyn noticed the thimble in Rumi’s hand. She went bright red, and went small like a normal pixie. She buzzed past Rumi, but she slightly caught Rumi’s arm which left a small burn mark. Rumi held her arm and her head for a second and then got herself up. She slipped the thimble in her pocket and went off in search of more lost things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{AK POV}  
After classes were over, Maddie walked the halls trying to figure out what her next step would be. Rumi went off with Paxton to Tourney practice which made Hadley very jealous. So, Hadley stayed behind in her cooking class and tried her hand at a few new recipes and Thel went up to his room to start on homework. As for the rest of the AKs, Ryder and Adelin caught up together after classes. Ryder had paint stained to his hands and his pants. Taelyn went to spirit squad practice, and Paxton went with Rumi as they headed to Tourney practice. Adelin and Ryder walked up to the girls dorm, and both collapsed on Adelin’s bed.   
“Today has been amazing.” Adelin said sarcastically.   
“How come? Got into a fight with your ex? Or-”  
“I tried helping Maddie find an elective, but it only failed.”  
“What has she tried?”  
“Well choir, dancing, cooking, herbology, like a shit ton and she liked none of them.” Adelin explained to Ryder.  
“We could always start a club or something. Since she doesn’t know what she wants to do. Let’s all drop our electives. As much as I love art, and drawing and painting, I have to follow certain things to do it. Which isn’t me. You are only in choir because we can’t sit down and write songs together. So why not?” Ryder asked.   
“Would we get it approved, or would it be a low key thing?”   
“Obviously low key. I ain’t gonna talk to Fairy Godmother-” That’s when Ryder’s phone rang.   
“Hey mama.”   
“Hello sweetheart. Listen, about Friday, you can’t have the car. I have to take Ruby to the dentist. You can take it Saturday though. Is that alright?” Rapunzel asked. Ryder smiled.   
“Yeah mama. That’s perfectly fine. How is Ruby?” He asked. Ruby was his adopted four year old sister. Rapunzel and Eugene had found her on one of their many adventures, and brought her home after they couldn’t find her family.   
“She’s doing great. Really wants her brother to come home and visit sometime.” Rapunzel said. Ryder rolled his eyes. Adelin scoffed, knowing that was Rapunzel’s excuse to wanting to see her son.   
“After this weekend. Besides, isn’t next Monday parents day? You guys are coming, right?”   
“Obviously not.” Rapunzel answered sarcastically. “Yes we are. We will see you Saturday when you pick up the car. Then again Monday. I love you.”   
“I love you too, mama.” Ryder said, and hung up.   
“Ryder loves his mommy! Ryder loves his mommy!” Adelin teased.   
“Oh shut up! Shouldn’t you go help Maddie?” Ryder yelled, as he grabbed a pillow. Adelin shrieked, and jumped up.   
“You get out of my room then! I’m leaving and you aren’t allowed in!” Adelin said. Ryder tossed the pillow behind him, and got up.   
“Fine! I’ve got songs to work on anyways!” He said, and nudged Adelin as the two left the room. Adelin went off in search of Maddie, and found the girl in the halls. Ryder went up to his room to work on his music.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}  
Hadley had time to herself in the cooking classroom to think. She had known for quite some time she had feelings for Rumi and this time alone, and the added pressure from that AK closing in on Rumi was enough to send Hadley over the edge. Today, she would tell Rumi her feelings. She decided that as she was cleaning up her mess. Tonight while her friends were asleep would be the perfect time. Hadley wrote out a little note telling Rumi to meet her in the common room after lights out. She walked upstairs and put the note on Rumi’s pillow. Then she laid down on her bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rumi had been watching Paxton play Tourney all practice and noted that she wasn’t interested in the game, but in Paxton. She could barely concentrate on the plays but rather on one specific player. She felt the thimble in her pocket and knew that after practice she had to give it to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thel had just managed to finish his homework, so he decided to work on some music. He picked up his old guitar and started strumming. It was a song he had written on the Isle, but never had gotten around to finishing. He had the lyrics but the beat was missing something other than a guitar.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maddie was to the point of giving up. She wanted to just say screw it and pick any extracurricular, even one she hated. Because school wasn’t what was important. The wand was. She walked down the hall as she looked at the sheets of papers in her hand that listed the extracurriculars. Why did she care so much?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}

Adelin walked down the hall, until she came upon Maddie.   
“Hey Maddie! Wait up!” She called out, and caught up to the shorter girl. “I can try to help you find an extracurricular. Or a club.” Adelin said, deciding to keep the option of a club open if Ryder was serious. Although she wasn’t sure if he was or not. He’s very indecisive. Maddie stopped walking and whipped her head around to face Adelin.   
“The last time you helped you brought me to a bunch of tone deaf doo woppers.” Maddie bit out. Adelin held her hands up in defense.   
“I’m sorry, Maddie. It was just something to try.” Adelin frowned. Maddie sighed.  
“It’s fine. I’m just afraid I’ll never find a stupid extra curricular and then I’m going to get in trouble.” Maddie confessed. Adelin thought about it for a second, before thinking of something.   
“Well we could always talk about starting a club. For people who aren’t sure about their extracurriculars. I’m sure they would allow that.”   
“No thanks, I’m not really a joiner.” Maddie told Adelin and started walking to her dorm. Adelin followed Maddie, determined to help this girl out.   
“Well even if you aren’t a joiner, we can find something for you to do. I’d hate for you to get in trouble for not having your extracurricular.” Adelin explained to the girl.   
“No thanks.” Maddie frowned. “I can figure it out myself.” Maddie left. Adelin sighed. She gave up on helping the girl and went to find Paxton. Paxton was at practice, and it was ending soon. The coach was talking to them about their plays and how to better themselves. Also how to be more careful because now they had Paxton playing the game. Rumi was sat watching the practice. When it ended, Paxton and Rumi walked up to the school together. Rumi stopped Paxton under a tree and turned to her.   
“Hey, Pax?” Rumi smiled softly.   
“Yeah, Rumi?” Paxton said, a smile on her face as she looked at the girl. She was an inch shorter than Rumi, but Paxton hasn’t really hit that growth sprout yet.   
“I got you this.” Rumi pulled the thimble out of her pocket and presented it to Paxton. “I heard about your parent’s story.” Paxton took the thimble from Rumi, and looked it over.  
“I love it!” She exclaimed excitedly. “It’s amazing! Thank you Rumi!” The girl said happily. Adelin noticed Paxton behind a tree, but didn’t see Rumi. Maddie had walked outside trying to find Rumi. She noticed Adelin and she ducked out of sight. That’s when she noticed Paxton and Rumi. Rumi hugged the girl and stared into her eyes. She leaned in and closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when,   
“Rumi! There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Maddie smiled so widely at the girl it was almost uncomfortable. In fact, it was. Rumi blushed brightly and looked away. Paxton jumped apart from Rumi, startled by Maddie.   
“Pax!” Adelin said, catching up to the girl and seeing Rumi and Maddie. “Come on, we have that thing with Ry and Lyn.” Adelin said as a lie as she directed Paxton away from Rumi. It’s not that Adelin had anything against the VKs, she just didn’t want them corrupting Paxton.   
“Bye Rumi!” Paxton called out, waving to the girl as she was taken away.   
“Come on. Let’s go hang out in our room.” Maddie guided Rumi away and the girls and Thel hung out until lights out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rumi had found the note under her pillow and went down to the common room where Hadley was waiting for her.   
“Hey Hads.” Rumi smiled widely. Hadley smiled back at her.  
“How was your day?” Hadley asked, making small talk.   
“Oh, Hadley. It was great. I just have to tell you something.” Rumi said excitedly.  
“Anything.” Hadley pushed.   
“ Say there’s this person you pass in the hall everyday.” Rumi started. Hadley nodded.  
“And you’ve known her since a little while now.” Rumi continued.  
“Go on, Rumi.” Hadley laughed starting to get confused.   
“And you’re used to thinking about her in a certain way, from the persona that she displays.” Rumi smiled and Hadley bit her lip. She gestured for her to go on.   
“And then something changes, and she changes.” Rumi bounced and Hadley nodded for Rumi to continue. “From a girl that you’d never be into, into a girl that you’d kinda be into. Get it?” Hadley nodded again. “From a girl that I’d never be into, into a girl that I’d kinda be into. Is she worth it? Hadley, Is she?” Hadley froze for a second.   
‘Is she talking about me?’ Hadley thought to herself.   
“Say there’s this person that you never knew that well.” Rumi continued.  
‘She’s totally into you.’ Hadley smirked to herself.  
“You thought that you had her pegged, but now you can tell she’s gone from a girl that you’d never be into, into a girl that you’d kinda be into. From a girl that I’d never be into, into a girl that I’d kinda be into. Is she worth it? Hadley?” Rumi rambled on but them noticed Hadley was blanking out. She waved her hand in front of Hadley’s face.   
“Absolutely.” Hadley smiled.   
“ I don’t always relate to other people my age except when for you three VKs. There are so many changes that I’m going through and why am I telling this to you? Guess there’s a part of me wants to. Who knew? I guess a part of me likes to talk to you.I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to hang with you. I know that it’s weird, but it’s totally true. A girl that I’d kinda be into. The girl that you’d kinda be into.” Rumi rambled on again.  
“Come on, Rumi.” Hadley grew irritated.   
“Yeah. That girl that I’d kinda be into is…” Rumi started to mumble.  
“Spit it out, Rumi!” Hadley snapped  
“PAXTON!” Rumi shouted and bit her lip afterwards. Hadley’s eye began twitching.  
“You like that stupid AK?!” Hadley snapped again. “How could you, Rumi?! I brought you down here because I was going to tell you I liked you!” Rumi’s lip quivered  
“I-I. Hadley… We’re best friends. I don’t like you like that…” Rumi said sadly.  
“Of course not! You like the AK! I hope you’re happy with her for the short amount of time she’s alive before our father’s destroy Auradon and all the AKs on it!” Hadley marched up to her room leaving Rumi to cry in the common room by herself.


	12. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AKs and the VKs go shopping and to the beach and Thel gets a scare that reminds him of his time on the Isle.

{AK POV}  
It was now the weekend, when the kids were going to go to the amusement park and the beach. Ryder decided to head home early in the morning to get the car from his house. Ryder rode the limo back to his palace. He half expected to get chewed out by his dad, for his lousy grades and his constant attitude problem at school. What can Ryder say though? He gets it from his old man. He lived about an hour away from the palace, and when they finally arrived, Ryder was relieved. He quickly scurried out of the limo and ran inside.  
“I’m home!” Ryder said in a sing song voice.  
“Bubba!” Ruby’s voice rang out as she came running out to meet the boy. The four year olds pigtails bouncing as she ran. She leaped into Ryders arms and gave him a huge hug. Rapunzel came down shortly after.  
“Hello dear. How has school been?” She asked her son, as she went to give him a hug. Ryder set Ruby down and hugged his mom.  
“It’s been good, mama. Can I have the keys and-”  
“Why should we let you take the damn car, boy?” Eugene asked, arms crossed as he looked at his son.  
“Because you love me and I promise to-”  
“Promise to break this promise?” Eugene asked as he raised his eyebrows.  
“Dad!” Ryder whined. “We made these new friends and I just wanna show them a good time! Please!” Ryder pleaded. Eugene sighed, and went and got the keys. He tossed them to Ryder.  
“One scratch on that car, I’m beating your ass.” Eugene threatened. Ryder nodded, and hugged his mom and little sister before taking off. He hopped into the car and started driving to the school. To say the least, Ryder did not follow any traffic laws whatsoever. Adelin and the girls were waiting outside for their friend to show up. They had a bag packed, and were in the heat waiting for Ryder and the VKs.  
“You know, if the VKs never show up-” Taelyn started. “It’s less money we spend.”  
“Since when do me and Ryder have to worry about money? We have so much of it, why not share it?” Adelin said as she checked the time. She sighed agrily. “Where the fuck is-”  
“Sucking dick!” Taelyn said  
“Driving?” Paxton said as her and Taelyn both said there thoughts at the same time. Adelin sighed and rolled her eyes. She hoped Ryder would show up soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{VK POV}  
The Vks gathered in the girl’s dorm for one last plotting session before they went to the amusement park with the AKs.  
“Okay, listen. We will not come back from this trip empty handed.” Maddie spoke. “We are not here to have a good time.” Maddie looked at Thel. “We are not here to make friends.” Maddie gave Rumi a look who frowned. Rumi looked over at Hadley who turned away from her with a huff. Rumi and Hadley hadn’t talked since the whole incident between them. “We are here to find out where the wand is.” The group agreed and did their little handshake and went down to meet with the AKs.  
Thel walked down to the front of the school, hair straightened and eyeliner on. He had stolen the eyeliner and straightener from some princess. He didn’t know which one. They didn’t have any bags with them because nobody had informed them they needed any. So Thel was going to be in for a rude awakening when he finds out he can’t make himself look as emo as possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{NO POV}  
Ryder finally pulled up to the school. The girls sighing with relief. Adelin opened the trunk, tossing the bags into the trunk.  
“Where have you been?” Taelyn asked as she climbed into the way back. Paxton following.  
“Sucking dick.” Ryder answered with a smirk. He noticed the VKs and sighed. “Damnit. I thought we got away with this.” Ryder mumbled. Adelin shut the trunk, and noticed the VKs.  
“Where’s your bags?” Adelin asked, as she quirked an eyebrow. Ryder whistled in the driver's seat. Okay he may have forgotten to mention something to the VKs.  
“What bags?” Thel jutted out his hip and crossed his arms. “Ryder never told us we needed to bring anything.” The other VKs nodded in agreement. Well Hadley just huffed. Adelin sighed.  
“Did you do that, Flynn?!” Adelin exclaimed, as she started to the front of the car.  
“I could’ve sworn I sent them a text.” Ryder said innocently, in a voice that made Taelyn snicker. She knew that voice. It was the voice of a damn liar.  
“You are a grade a asshole!” Adelin told the boy. She turned her attention to the VKs. “We will go to a store and buy some clothes and stuff. Just go ahead and climb inside the car.” Adeling told them as she headed for the passenger side.  
“We don’t have any money.” Rumi said innocently. Thel pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at Ryder.  
“We will pay, won’t we Ryder?” Adelin spoke, hinting in her voice that Ryder was indeed going to help pay. Ryder grumbled.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get in.” Ryder said impatiently. Adelin scoffed and opened the passenger side door to get in. The VKs climbed in. Thel walked up to the passenger door and gave Adelin a look that meant, ‘Back off. I want to sit here.’Adelin looked at Thel, and sighed. She looked at Ryder who gave her a look that said ‘Bitch don’t you dare leave me up here with him.’ Adelin gave Thel a smile and let him sit up front as she climbed into the middle with Maddie and Hadley.  
The car layout was as followed. It was Thel and Ryder in the front. Hadley behind Ryder, Maddie in the middle, and Adelin behind Thel. In the back Rumi was behind Hadley, Paxton was in the middle, and Taelyn was behind Adelin. In the front of the SUV there was a large compartment for storing things that blocked most of your view of the front seat. So, Thel and Ryder’s body’s were hidden from the view of the back.  
The windows were rolled down to prevent wasting gas and the music was blaring loudly.  
“That was a dick move.” Thel hissed at Ryder.  
“What was?” Ryder asked innocently as he looked at Thel with an innocent look. “I didn’t do anything.” Thel narrowed his eyes. He thought for a moment and then his hand snaked over to Ryder’s lap where he fumbled with his belt for a second until he got it undone and then slipped Ryder’s member out of his pants. Ryder looked at Thel, and took his hands off the wheel to fix himself. The car swerved, and they damn near got into a car accident but Ryder saved them as he fixed himself. Taelyn and Paxton bumped heads, as did Maddie and Adelin.  
“What the fuck, Flynn? Trying to kill us?” Adelin cursed as she rubbed her head. Ryder glared at Thel. Thel huffed and tried again. He took Ryder’s member back out and started stroking it softly with a smirk as he kept his eyes on the road. Ryder cursed, and snatched Thels hand up.  
“Será mejor que te detengas o te romperé la mano!” Ryder cursed in Spanish, as he tossed Thel’s hand to the side and fixed himself again.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Thel huffed. He spoke Italian but not Spanish, although he swore he understood part of it. Ryder looked at Thel before back at the road.  
“I said if you don’t stop I’ll break your hand.” Ryder growled out. Thel smirked. He liked a challenge. So there he was, trying it again. Ryder’s length out in the open, only this time Thel leaned down and put it in his mouth. Ryder gasped, and grabbed Thels hair. He yanked the boy up fixing himself and swerving on the road like a drunk driver. Giving the girls in the back whiplash because they kept swaying from side to side.  
“Oh I’m going to kill you, puto!” Ryder said, mixing English with Spanish like he sometimes does.  
“I was just having fun.” Thel purred as he leaned back down.  
“What is going on up there?!” Hadley growled out. Adelin sighed.  
“Ryder, do I need to drive?”  
“You don’t have a license, Ali! Nothing is going on! Just driving.” Ryder grumbled, not wanting to look at Thel anymore. He wanted Adelin up front and not this stupid VK.  
“So how do you know Spanish?” Thel asked, unzipping Ryder’s pants again. Ryder growled, grabbing Thels hand and pushing it back in a position that would hurt the boy.  
“Learned it so I didn’t have to learn French or some other language. French isn’t that bad though, I know some of it. Now unless you want a broken hand, I suggest you stop.” Thel leaned back up in his seat. He glared over at Ryder, gears turning in his head. He grabbed the wheel and yanked it towards the oncoming traffic and then screamed out in fake terror.  
“Why would you hurt me like that, Ryder? And then scare me like that?” Thel cried, real tears coming down his cheeks. Hadley growled from the backseat.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“I just asked him about his family and he told me I was a stupid VK and I didn’t deserve to know! I deserved to die and he grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards and then he pulled the car into the other cars!” Thel sobbed. Ryder sighed, gaining control of the car and not letting anyone get hurt.  
“That is not what happened! The little shit grabbed the wheel and did this!” Ryder said. Taelyn scoffed.  
“Well Addie, and Pax, who’s side are you on? I believe Ryder.” Taelyn said as she stuck her nose up. Paxton stuttered. Thel leaned back and showed the girls his wrist. It was red, evident that Ryder had done something.  
“See!” He cried. Maddie and Hadley’s eyes narrowed.  
“W-well, Thel’s wrist is red..but Ry wouldn’t say he wanted someone to die.” Paxton said, not picking a side.  
“You are such an asshole, Ryder!” Adelin yelled at him. “I’m calling your dad!”  
“Don’t you fucking call him, Addie! I swear to god I will bury you alive!” Ryder shouted.  
“I’m going to fucking strangle you!” Hadley yelled and started reaching for Ryder’s neck. Thel smirked. Ryder swerved the car, causing Hadley to hit her head on the window.  
“Either you all calm the fuck down or we all die!” Ryder growled. “Todos ustedes necesitan ser mejores invitados follando idiotas!” (Translation: You all need to be better guests fucking idiots!) Taelyn noticed Thel’s smirk.  
“He’s smirking! He lied!” Taelyn called Thel out on his bullshit. “Lying gets you kicked out of here, skank.” Thel quickly jutted out his lip and brought the tears back on.  
“Lyn! Ugh! You and Ryder are going to share a fucking room at the hotel because you two were made for one another!” Adelin yelled.  
“She’s so mean!” Thel sobbed and Hadley reached around and started swinging for Taelyn. Paxton shrieked, and Ryder grumbled.  
“That’s it! We aren’t going! No vamos!” Ryder shouted, as he turned the car around illegally. They drove on some dirt before getting back onto the freeway to head towards the school. Maddie hit Thel and Hadley and they sat back in their seats.  
“They’re sorry, Ryder. We all are. But we’ve never had friends before and we don’t know how to act.” She looked sadly at Adelin, putting on an act. “And we’ve never been to an amusement park before and we’re really excited.” Adelin sighed, and went to speak before they heard sirens.  
“Shit!” Ryder cursed, as he pulled the car over. He reached over to Thel’s side, grabbing some papers out of the glove compartment. “Addie! Tell me you have my wallet!”  
“Here!” Adelin passed the boy his wallet, and sat quietly. A police officer walked to Ryder’s window.  
“License and-” The man stopped talking, and gave Ryder a look. “Registration.” The man finished shaking his head. This man knew exactly who he was dealing with. Ryder passed his information over, while the officer ran his stuff. The officer came back giving it all back to Ryder.  
“You do realize you have not one but two speeding tickets that you haven’t paid for correct?”  
“Yes sir.” Ryder told the cop.  
“I’m giving you a ticket.” The officer told Ryder, and wrote him a ticket. Ryder took it and looked at the cop.  
“Look you know my-” Ryder started but the cop cut him off.  
“No. Get back on the right side of the freeway, and knock it off.” The officer told Ryder. Let it be known that this officer knew Ryder personally. This officer worked with his older brother. Ryder grumbled, shoving the ticket in the glove box and went to the right side of the freeway after the officer left.  
“He was cute.” Thel purred. “Maybe I should tell him you assaulted me.” Ryder rolled his eyes.  
“He wouldn’t have believed you. He knows me personally.” Ryder said confidently. “That was Sean.”  
“Who?” Thel asked.  
“One of my fuck buddies.” Ryder lied. That was his older brothers partner. Not just partner as a police officer either. Thel scoffed and slumped in his seat. The drive to the store was pretty silent. Well except when Ryder tried to kill the kids again when they went on the off ramp and almost ran a red light. Thel climbed out of the car and brushed invisible dirt off of his clothes. Hadley climbed out and slammed the door on anyone who wanted to get out. Maddie rolled her eyes and climbed out after Adelin. Ryder climbed out, and waited for everyone. He wasn’t that rude. Once everyone was out of the car, the kids headed to the store.  
“You guys can get whatever you want.” Adelin said.  
“You have a limit of fifty dollars.” Ryder mumbled. Adelin elbowed him and let the VKs go inside the store first, followed by Paxton and Taelyn.  
“Best behavior, Flynn. You can’t keep being an asshole!” Adelin whispered harshly. Ryder grumbled, and stuck his hands in his pocket as he walked beside the girl. Rumi climbed out last and the VKs walked into the store. They grimaced at the bright clothing.  
“Um, did a rainbow throw up in this store?” Hadley growled out. Ryder rolled his eyes. He remembered some really dark store that his sister went to when she tried being ‘cool’ in her younger years.  
“Follow me.” Ryder told the group, and worked his way through the crowd of people. He took the VKs to that store. “Here, better?” Ryder asked, as he leaned against the wall. Adelin raised an eyebrow.  
“How did you know-”  
“Sister went through a phase. She used to bring me here with her friends all the time.” Ryder told the group. The clothes were still nothing compared to what the VKs wore, but they could work with it. They tore through the store picking out a couple of outfits and then a little extra that they could have Evie revamp. Thel found eyeliner and a straighter but then he saw the price tag. His eyes lingered over them. Ryder looked at Thel whose eyes were lingering. He sighed.  
“You can get them.” He told the boy. Thel blushed and whipped his head around to face Ryder with the items in his hands.  
“ No thanks.” Thel contorted his face into a snarl when he saw Ryder but there was no mistaking the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Ryder rolled his eyes.  
“Get your goddamn guyliner and that stupid straightner before we get back to the school and I destroy the ones you have!” Ryder snarled out.  
“Okay.” Thel smirked and slipped both of the items into a hidden pocket in his vest. Ryder grumbled and went back to Adelin. If Thel wanted to get caught shoplifting Ryder wasn’t going to help him. The AKs were buying the clothes and Thel noticed Paxton too close to the store beeper. He had heard stories about how the stores in Auradon had hidden beepers that made you get caught stealing. He slipped a bracelet into Paxton’s pocket which caused the alarm system to go off. A store employee rushed over to check Paxton’s pockets and while the chaos was going on, Thel slipped out the front entrance of the store. Adelin and Taelyn were over with Paxton asking what the girl was thinking. While all this went down, Ryder slipped out and grabbed Thels shirt collar.  
“Listen here you little sneaky rat.” Ryder started off. “You don’t fuck with my friends and I won’t with yours. Since you messed with the one person in my group you shouldn’t have, payback is going to be a real bitch for you.” Ryder growled and let the boy go.  
“But what did I do?” Thel asked innocently, batting his eyes up at Ryder.  
“Don’t play stupid.” Ryder growled. He turned around where Adelin was talking the people out of calling the cops. Once that was over, the kids headed over to another store where they had to pick out a bathing suit. While no one was really paying attention, Ryder slipped something into Rumi’s back pocket, making it seem like he accidentally bumped into the girl.  
“Oh, sorry.” Rumi smiled at Ryder. “Hey, Paxton. Can you show me where the bathrooms are?” Rumi asked. Paxton smiled and nodded.  
“They are out of the store this way.” Paxton said, leading Rumi out of the store. They didn’t get far before the alarm went off. Thel instantly ran over to Rumi and checked her pockets. He found the trinket that Ryder put into her back pocket and threw it as far as he could. The people from the store quickly came over and started talking to Rumi and Thel.  
“Which one of you stole that object and threw it?” One of the store clerks asked. Adelin sighed and went to the scene to try and fix it. Ryder stood to the side smirking.  
“Me!” Thel confessed but that’s when the store clerks recognized Rumi and Thel from the news.  
“You two are the new villains that came over from the Isle!” He grabbed Thel and went for Rumi but Hadley grabbed Rumi and moved her out of the way. Adelin tapped the man's shoulder.  
“That isn’t what happened. We-” Adelin pointed towards Ryder, Taelyn, and Paxton, “We were throwing things to one another and accidentally threw it too far towards our friend. Thel was just throwing it back.”  
“Oh.” The store clerk looked Adelin up and down. “You’re princess Ali, correct?”  
“Yes. I’ll pay for whatever it was we were throwing around and-”  
“You and your friends are banned from this store.” The store clerk said angrily, letting Thel go. He mumbled something about princes and princesses not knowing any boundaries. Adelin bit her lip, and motioned for everyone to follow her. They went to a different store, quickly got the swimsuits, and went back to the car. All the while not talking. Thel slumped down in the front seat, not talking to Ryder. Rumi was shaking in the back with Paxton. Maddie and Hadley were livid. Maddie knew their mission but Hadley was starting to doubt it. She wanted to murder them all right there. Adelin waited until they were driving to speak up.  
“Who did what? I know Paxton wouldn’t steal ever, and I highly doubt Rumi would steal just for the hell of it.” Adelin spoke up. Taelyn snickered.  
“Maybe Rumi did steal it for fun.” Taelyn said.  
“Or maybe the thief of our group got a little upset and did something.” Adelin said aiming it at Ryder.  
“Thel slipped something into Paxtons pocket, and made her get caught. So all I did was teach him what it was like.” Ryder told the group truthfully. Maddie sighed and shook her head although inside she was smirking. Hadley was just smirking on the outside. Rumi’s eyes went wide, partly because of what Thel did and the other part because of what Ryder did. Thel bit his lip. He waited to hear the reactions of the group.  
“Well did you guys learn a valuable lesson?” Adelin asked.  
“What lesson is that?” Ryder asked, as he drove.  
“Not to be just like your father! Maybe if you weren’t-”  
“Addie, I love you. But call my dad a thieving two timing cheater and I will kick your ass.” Ryder warned. Adelin shut up and shook her head. Taelyn rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t think Ryder did anything wrong. Thel did it first so it was fair.” Taelyn said, voicing her opinion. Paxton didn’t answer.  
“I knew she wouldn’t get in trouble. She’s an innocent AK.” Thel mumbled. “I just needed a distraction…”  
“Can we drop it?! Thel and I are sorry!” Ryder said, causing the car to shut up. He drove to the beach, and parked the car. “Get into your swimsuits and go swimming.” Maddie and Hadley dropped the subject for a second until Maddie spoke up.  
“Distraction for what?” Maddie asked which caused the AKs attention to be back on Thel. One of them spoke up.  
“Yeah, what distraction?” Taelyn asked. “Did you do something you shouldn’t have?” Thel pulled the straightener and eyeliner out of his vest and shoved them back through the gap at the top to Maddie. Maddie sighed.  
“We don’t have to steal here, Thel.” Maddie said trying to make it seem like she was disappointed in him when in fact she was disappointed in herself for not doing it first.  
“I offered to buy it for him but once a thief always a thief.” Ryder said.  
“Could say the same thing about your dad and mine.” Adelin snapped.  
“Just get your swimsuits on and get in the fucking ocean!” Ryder snapped right back. Hadley, Maddie, and Rumi climbed out of the car and went to the bathroom to change. Thel seemed hesitant but grabbed his swim trunks and changed. The VK girls ran down and immediately got into the water. Thel stood up at the shore and watched the girls get in. They didn’t get far though because none of them knew how to swim. The AK girls got out and changed into their swimsuits. They went down and saw the VK girls who weren’t swimming around. The AK girls decided to teach them how to swim. Ryder changed in his car, and called the hotel to get rooms. He then climbed out and saw Thel was still by the car waiting for him.  
“What do you want kid?” Ryder asked as he shut his car door and locked it.  
“Nothing.” Thel mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He had multiple bruises and scars that littered his chest and he started to feel insecure.  
“You look good.” Ryder told Thel. “Really adorable.” Thel blushed bright red. He looked down at the ground with a blush on his cheeks. Ryder smirked, and started leading Thel down to the beach. His hand on the small of Thel’s back. He lead the boy to the shoreline, and the two let the waves hit their feet. The girls were too busy learning how to swim to see Ryder’s hand on Thel’s back. Thel winced at the feeling of the water. He was scared of it. “You’ll be okay.” Ryder told Thel as he guided him a little further. “I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise.” Thel nodded and held onto Ryder. The girls were having fun splashing around in the ocean. Ryder took Thel at least waist deep for Thel, but not for Ryder. He then started teaching the boy how to swim. Thel clung onto Ryder and wouldn’t let go at first. He was too scared. They got waist deep. Ryder taught the boy how to properly move his arms, and swim in the water. He waited until Thel got the hang of it to start splashing around and playing with the boy as if they were two little kids at the beach. Thel started to forget he was scared and splashed Ryder playfully. Thel jumped on Ryder’s back.  
“I’m Ursula the sea witch and I’m here to kill you!” Thel growled playfully. Ryder laughed, as he dunked him and Thel underwater.  
“You wish you were here to kill me. It’s more like you are here to be my boy.” Ryder joked. Thel wasn’t prepared to be dunked and swallowed some water. He came up choking on water and a wave caught him off guard and dragged him back underneath the water. Thel slipped down underneath the waves and not knowing how to swim, he sunk down to the bottom. He couldn’t breathe and he began to pass out.  
(Flashback in parenthesis)  
(“That’s it, toy. Choke on that water like you choke on me.” Harry laughed and dunked Thel’s head back under the water again. Thel thrashed under the water but his body was being held by other members by Harry’s gang. Harry pulled Thel’s hair and tugged his head back out of the water letting him get a breath of air before he was shoved back under again. He couldn’t breath and pretty soon everything went black.  
“Hey, wake up!”)  
Ryder noticed the boy go under, and dived for the kid. His eyes stung as he searched the water for Thel. He found him, and pushed Thel above the water while keeping himself under until it got more shallow. He carried Thel to the dryland where the girls met them. Ryder laid Thel down on the ground, and started doing CPR on the boy. He had family in the medical business who made sure that Ryder knew how to properly perform CPR and save a life. Hadley fought her way to Thel who had started to cough up water. He blinked open his eyes and started struggling against Ryder.  
“Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry, Harry!” Thel chanted over and over again. Ryder stopped, and looked at Thel.  
“I’m not Harry. It’s me kid. It’s Ryder.” Ryder tried to explain calmly, as he helped Thel sit up. Hadley tried to take Thel away but Maddie stopped her after Thel looked up into Ryder’s eyes. They were green and not like Harry’s ocean eyes at all. Thel curled up into him and fell asleep. Ryder held the boy, whispering sweet nothings to the boy. Calling him love and things like that. Adelin cleared her throat.  
“We should start heading to the hotel. Getting settled in and getting dinner.” Adelin said. Ryder nodded. He picked Thel up and carried him to the car. Everyone piled inside, and Thel was in the middle of Maddie and Hadley. Adelin was up front.  
“Who’s Harry?” Ryder finally asked after they started driving. Hadley grumbled something that sounded like ‘a piece of shit’ under her breath. Maddie gave her a look.  
“He’s this prick on the Isle that enjoyed using Thel as his punching bag.” Hadley told Ryder but then went silent again and didn’t say anything other than that. Ryder nodded, but didn’t push the subject. They drove in silence until they reached another store, where they were going to buy snacks for the hotel later.  
“Wake Sleeping Beauty’s ass up and let's go.” Ryder told the group.  
“Touch him and you lose a limb!” Hadley growled out. Ryder sighed.  
“We can’t leave him out here by himself.” Ryder argued. Adelin rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll stay in the car with him, you guys go into the store and get the snacks.”  
“I’ll stay with him!” Hadley snapped which caused Thel to stir in his sleep.  
“Well you are going to wake him up with your constant yelling and snapping, fire bitch!” Taelyn snapped at Hadley. Thel groaned in his sleep.  
“Now who’s going to wake him up?” Hadley whispered harshly.  
“Still you.” Taelyn said as she bopped Hadley on the head. “Now let Addie stay with him, dimwit.” Hadley growled and started chasing the little pixie into the store. Maddie chuckled and grabbed Rumi’s hand and took off after Hadley. Taelyn ran off and Paxton took off after the two. Ryder rolled his eyes and went after the girls slowly. Adelin sighed, and scrolled through her social media on her phone. That’s when a phone call came in.  
“Hello? W-what? No I wouldn’t-Can you stop yelling at me?! You are a whore!” Adelin said angrily as she hung up the phone. Thel had woken up during the bickering. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked up at Adelin.  
“What was that about?” Thel asked addressing the weird phone call. Adelin shook her head.  
“Stupid AK drama. Trust me. You don’t wanna know.” Adelin said as she laughed lightly. Thel nodded and then looked around at the empty car. It was getting dark outside.  
“Where is everyone?” Thel asked.  
“In the store buying snacks for us for tonight and tomorrow night.” Adelin told Thel. “They should be out here soon.” Inside the store Hadley was running up Ryder’s bill for doing that to Rumi. She was throwing anything and everything she could in the cart.  
“Oh. Okay.” Thel nodded and sat back in the seat. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. “Is Ryder magical? I mean his eyes were Hazel when I first met him and when we were down at the beach, they were green. Mal can change her eye color like that and she’s magical so I thought-” Adelin laughed.  
“He isn’t magical. If he was magical it would be amazing. His eyes change colors. Hazel means he’s okay with you. Brown means he hates you. Green means-” Adelins sentence was cut off by everyone coming back to the car and being loud. Thel scrunched up his nose in anger.  
“Green means what?” Thel asked loudly.  
“Green means-” Adelin started but was interrupted.  
“What about green? Green what? Green candies, green shakes, green eyes.” Ryder started listing things off that could potentially be green. Adelin rolled her eyes, and offered the front seat back to Thel as everyone else started piling into the car and Ryder put the groceries in the car.  
“Your green eyes.” Thel said as he climbed out of the car and started bombarding Ryder as he loaded up the car. The other VKs got in the car.  
“My eyes aren’t green! They’re hazel!” Ryder said, putting the last of the bags into the trunk. He shut the trunk and started to the driver’s side leaving Thel behind to either get in the car or to stay there. Thel rolled his eyes and got in the car.  
“Then why are they green right now?” Thel asked.  
“They are hazel.” Ryder grumbled as he pulled out and they started driving. “Where do you guys want to eat?” Thel shrugged. He had never eaten out before. The other VKs shrugged as well. Adelin pulled her phone out and got a list of fast foods. She passed it over to Maddie.  
“Here. You guys can look through and pick something.” Adelin told the VKs. Maddie scanned over it and handed it to Hadley who just huffed and handed it to Rumi. Rumi shrugged and handed it back to Maddie who passed it up to Thel.  
“Del Taco, I guess.” Thel said since he was left to be the decider. Ryder nodded and drove in that direction. Adelin got her phone back, and slipped it into her back pocket. Ryder pulled up to the little fast food joint.  
“Do you want to eat in, or just go through the drive-thru?” Ryder asked the group. The VKs shrugged again.  
“What’s a drive-thru?” Rumi asked.  
“I’ll show you.” Ryder said, and pulled up into the drive-thru. “Now what does everyone want?”  
“What’s a taco?” Maddie asked she heard Taelynn snort.  
“Depends, do you want a fish taco or no?” Ryder asked, a little smirk coming to his face.  
“Sure I’ll have a fish taco.” Maddie nodded. Hadley shook her head rapidly trying to get Maddie to shut up but it was too late.  
“Well if you want one of those-” Ryder started. “You have Adelin beside you. You can eat hers.” Maddie still didn’t get it. Hadley and Thel groaned and Hadley leaned over and whispered it into Maddie’s ear. She went bright red and slumped down in her seat.  
“Nevermind.” Maddie mumbled. “I’ll have a hamburger.” Hadley’s dad made tacos at his restaurant and Ursula made fish tacos at her restaurant and the kids on the Isle knew that joke but Maddie never had the money for tacos before and she never really paid attention to the other kids so she had embarrassed herself. Thel smacked Ryder on the arm for the joke. Ryder smirked, and shook his head when Thel smacked him. Adelin threw her phone at the back of Ryder’s head, who whimpered when the phone hit him. Taelyn started laughing and Paxton looked at the group with that clueless look. Ryder got everyone's order and ordered for the entire group and started their way to the motel they were staying at.  
“Is everyone ready to go to bed?” Ryder asked, as he pulled into a parking space. “Because you need to choose a partner to share a room with.” He said as he turned the car off and got out to go get the room keys. Adelin sighed. Taelyn locked arms with Paxton. Rumi gave Paxton a hopeless look. She wanted to bunk with her. Maddie saw Taelynn lock arms with Paxton and knew this would put a damper in her plan.  
“Shouldn’t we bunk with someone we don’t usually bunk with?” Maddie asked innocently. Adelin looked at Maddie.  
“Well maybe. I kind of assumed the boys would bunk together because they are the only boys. Who do you want to bunk with, Maddie?” Adelin asked. Maddie shrugged and stretched and when she did her bathing suit top came undone. Maddie didn’t notice and her boobs came bouncing out. Hadley was too busy getting bags out of the car to notice. Rumi’s eyes widened and she looked away quickly. Thel noticed Rumi’s discomfort and looked in the direction she looked away from.  
“Wha-? Omg!” Thel looked away with a blush on his face. Adelin looked over at Maddie, and her face went darker.  
“Uh-Maddie, your top!” Adelin squeaked out as she covered her eyes. Ryder came back out and noticed the girls chest exposed.  
“Damn, you got a nice rack.” Ryder said with a smirk as he held the keys to the rooms. Maddie looked down and she smirked.  
“Oops.” She tied her top back up. Maddie winked at Adelin and linked arms with her. “I’ll share a room with Adelin.” Maddie stated. Thel shook his head. Paxton looked at Rumi, while Adelin continued to blush.  
“Can I share a room with Rumi?” Paxton asked.  
“If Rumi wants too, yes.” Ryder told the girl. Paxton turned to Rumi with a smile on her face.  
“Do you want to share a room with me?!” She asked excitedly. Rumi nodded with a smile on her face which pissed Taelynn off.  
“Yes!” Rumi squealed excitedly. Thel looked over at Ryder shyly. They hadn’t really talked since his freakout at the beach and Ryder didn’t even know what it was about.  
“Well follow me, Thel.” Ryder told Thel as he gave a key to Maddie, Paxton, and Hadley. Taelyn scoffed. She didn’t want to share a room with Hadley.  
“I don’t want to share a room with the pixie bitch.” Hadley scoffed. Thel rolled his eyes and followed Ryder shyly.


	13. Could Roses Bloom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the pairs bond in their hotel rooms while others grow farther apart.

{NO POV}

Thel and Ryder walked up to their room with their bags on a bag cart. Thel was silent the whole trip up. They got up to their room, which was a honeymoon suite because it was one of the only rooms left. Room 23 to be exact. Ryder carried the bags inside and pushed the cart down the hall. He allowed Thel to walk inside and he shut the door.

“So we should shower. We swam in saltwater and a bunch of other disgusting shit.” Ryder told Thel. “I can shower first and you can shower after me.” Thel could see the pity in the look that Ryder was giving him. He didn’t like it.

“Or we could just save water and shower together.” Thel purred. Ryder rolled his eyes.

“Depends, do you like really hot showers?” Ryder asked. Thel nodded rapidly. He didn’t get hot water on the Isle and ever since he got here he had been taking long and hot showers. Ryder motioned for Thel to follow him. They went into the bathroom, and Ryder started a shower for the two. He stripped his shirt off and started to undo his pants, all the while letting Thel watched him, as if he didn’t already know he was smoking hot. Thel bit his lip and took in the sight. Ryder was gorgeous. Thel didn’t think that about himself. He stripped off his own clothes and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. Ryder raised an eyebrow.

“Stop putting your arms around yourself,” Ryder said, grabbing the boys hands and bringing them to his side. “You’re perfect. Just because you have some art to your body doesn’t mean anything.” Thel blushed at Ryder’s words and he stepped into the shower to try and wash the blush away. Ryder noticed the blush and smirked on the inside. Good, he was getting the boy right where he wanted him. Ryder climbed in after Thel, and once Thel’s body was wet, Ryder started lathering it with soap. His hands lingering on certain parts. Thel bit his lip to keep from moaning. He got his own hands full of soap and started lathering up Ryder’s body, his hands traveling a little too far south. Ryder looked down at Thel, tilting the boys head up. He was looking into Thels caramel-colored eyes. Ryder made it seem like he was going to lean down and kiss him, but it quickly changed into Thel having soap on his nose, and Ryder washing the boy’s hair as if Ryder hadn’t just been lingering south on Thel’s body. Thel huffed but let his hair be soaped up. When Ryder was done he rinsed it out and soaped up Ryder’s hair for him. Ryder grumbled something about not being a small kid like Thel. He let Thel soap up his hair before he switched him spots and rinsed his hair out. Ryder grabbed the conditioner offered by the hotel and put some on his hand and started to play with Thels curls as he lathered it up. Thel giggled as Ryder played with his newly formed curls. He rinsed out the conditioner when Ryder was done and then lathered up Ryder’s hair with conditioner. They switched places again and Ryder washed his conditioner out. Once they finished, Ryder climbed out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist after he dried his hair off some. He waited for Thel holding a towel for the boy. Thel climbed out and extended his arm out for the towel but when he did, his wrist was exposed with scars and fresh cuts on it. Ryder looked at the cuts, while he slowly passed the towel to Thel.

“So, wanna tell me about those cuts? And who Harry is?” Ryder asked as he started out to the room to grab clothes. Thel wrapped the towel around his waist and covered his wrist. He followed Ryder out to the room and sat on the bed.

“What cuts…?” Thel laughed awkwardly.

“Don’t play dumb,” Ryder said as he got into his bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers. He took the towel off and slipped into them. He dug around in his bag until he found a dark grey t-shirt. “You can tell me. I’m not the judgemental asshole prince who’s going to look down on you. So tell me. What are the cuts from? And who is this Harry dick head I’ve heard so much about?” Thel swallowed hard.

“Sometimes it just gets too hard and I need an outlet,” Thel told Ryder. “And how do you know about Harry…?”

“Well, you need a new outlet. I think you should try drawing or-” Ryder dug through his bag and found some sharpies. He walked over to Thel and drew a heart on his wrist. “Or have this on you at all times. You cut, you kill my heart. Now you don’t wanna do that. As for Harry, you kinda yelled his name at the beach and Hadley told me he was a prick. So I wanna know what type of prick so if I ever meet him I can punch him.” Thel swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat again. Ryder was being so nice to him. Should he tell him? Thel bit his lip.

“Let me get dressed first,” Thel said as he dropped the towel and slipped into a pair of boxers. He sat back down and started playing with his hands. “When I was on the Isle, at first I didn’t have any friends. I was weak and it caused the other kids to pick on me. Well, I met Harry Hook and he made me feel like I meant something. He treated me like I was special, at first at least...It wasn’t until I told him that I had feelings for him that he started to turn. He told me feelings like that could get me hurt on the Isle and then left me alone. I cried that night but then the next day somebody slipped a note in my pocket that told me to meet Harry in an alley down by the docks. I went and waited for a little while and when he wasn’t showing up I went to leave until Harry finally showed up but he was different. His whole demeanor was off. He grabbed me and threw me down on the ground. He used his hook to rip my clothes off and he raped me... I kept screaming at him to stop but he just kept going faster. I could feel blood dripping down my thighs... I struggled against him and somehow I found a rock and smashed it into his head. He didn’t like that so he dragged his hook across my stomach.” Thel pointed to a scar on his stomach. “That’s how I got this scar. The other ones came from later on. He decided he wasn’t satisfied with just one time. He made it his personal mission to hunt me down every day. I later found out that it was Uma’s idea. He doesn’t do anything unless Uma says jump and he’ll tell her ‘How high and can I kiss your ass?’ Most of the other times he would get his gang to help hold me down or hit me or cut me. Ginny Stabbington, Anthony Tremaine, and Gil Gaston. Except Tremaine’s not such a bad guy. He’s actually helped me get away on multiple occasions. And Gil’s just clueless. Harry’s got him so wrapped around his finger I feel bad for him.” Thel explained. Ryder didn’t say anything. He just listened while Thel explained the whole thing. It took him a few seconds before he spoke up.

“Well, he obviously was just jealous that he couldn’t have you. So he chose the worst possible way to get you. I’m sorry that happened to you. As long as you are with me, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Ryder promised. Thel’s eyes had filled with tears as he told the story and now they spilled over. Thel nodded. Nobody beside his friends had ever made that promise to him. Did that mean Ryder was his friend? Did Ryder care about him? Ryder pulled the boy close to him and hugged him. There didn’t have to be any words said between the boys, because they both knew they had each other. Thel realized there was one other thing he had to tell Ryder.

“And the reason I flipped out so badly was because one day I had to pick up something down by the docks for my mother and Harry and his gang jumped me. I tried to run and Uma caught me. She shoved me back towards Harry and she told me to teach me how to breathe underwater. Harry grabbed me by my hair and shoved my face underwater. Ginny kept clapping and laughing with glee. Tremaine kept telling Harry that was enough but Harry kept bringing my head out of the water only to put it back under. It wasn’t until I passed out that everything stopped. Later when I woke up I found out that it was because Hadley had chased them away. That was the first day I met her. And she’s been protective over me ever since. Overall of us.” Thel admitted. “I should have listened to Carlos when he tried to warn me about what a bad guy Harry was but I didn’t. I mean he is a villain kid...it’s in his blood…” Thel said trying to make excuses for him. Ryder’s eyes narrowed as he traced over a bruise on Thel’s body.

“Did he do this to you?” Ryder asked. “ And being a villain kid doesn’t give you the right to rape and try to drown someone. You make your own choices, your parents don’t make them for you.” Ryder told Thel. Thel sighed.

“I guess so...and no. That’s one of many from my mother. She wasn’t too happy that her servant boy was leaving to go to Auradon. So she taught me a lesson so I knew who I belonged to.” Thel confessed.

“Well damn. Your mother is a real piece of work. Stealing babies out of palaces, hitting children who she actually births.” Ryder said. “Your mom doesn’t sound like the nicest. Even my mom said she had her good moments. But my mom likes to believe that your mom loved her to an extent.”

“I’ve never once heard my mother tell me she loves me,” Thel admitted sadly. Ryder nodded.

“Well, she doesn’t seem like a good mother anyway. We can bury her six feet under if you like. Who would suspect a prince to do something like that?” Ryder joked. Thel giggled.

“She might not be perfect but she’s still my mother and I wouldn’t wish that on her,” Thel confessed and bit his lip. He batted his big brown eyes up at Ryder. Ryder nodded.

“Understandable,” Ryder said. “What do you want to do, kid? Watch a movie?” Ryder asked. Thel shook his head.

“Make me feel better.” Thel purred and sprawled out onto the bed. Ryder smirked and took the smaller boy right then and there. Thel moaned as he felt Ryder’s length slip into him. He brought his nails into Ryder’s back and scraped them down as he moaned in pleasure. Ryder moaned as Thel’s nails scraped down his back. The two continuing this until they both came. Ryder put his arms around Thel and pulled him in to cuddle.

“Um, what are you doing?” Thel asked, cocking his eyebrow up at Ryder and struggling out of Ryder’s grip.

“Cuddling you. Is that a crime?” Ryder asked. Thel stared at Ryder for a moment, that word not registering in his vocabulary.

“What’s cuddling? Thel asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Literally what I was doing to you,” Ryder said. “It’s what people do after they have sex. Unless it’s a one night stand and obviously that’s not us.” Thel scrunched his nose up in confusion.

“What is it?” Thel asked. “We don’t cuddle on the Isle. It feels affectionate and I’m not for tha-” Thel was cut off by Ryder pulling him back down. Ryder pulled Thel back so they could cuddle.

“Just cuddle and quit talking,” Ryder said. “You aren’t on the Isle so start appreciating the little things people will give you here.” Thel huffed but relaxed into Ryder’s comfort. The two boys fell asleep and were unaware of the knock on their door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paxton opened the door to her and Rumi’s room. She found something and placed it in front of the door as she brought the bags in. There was only one bed so they had to share a bed. Paxton brought the bags in, set the key on the night table, and shut the door.

“So do you want to shower first?” Paxton asked. “We need to shower because of the icky water in our hair.”

“Oh.” Rumi walked into the room and noticed the one bed. Then she heard Paxton’s question. “No, that’s alright. You can.” Rumi smiled softly at the girl. “I’ll just make myself a bed on the floor while you’re in there.”

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor,” Paxton said quickly. “I’m used to sleeping on the floors of Neverland. I can sleep on the floor. Or we can share the bed.”

“Share the bed?” Rumi blushed slightly. She hadn’t thought about that but wondered if they were close enough to do that.

“Yeah!” Paxton said. “Why couldn’t we? Ry shares a bed with me.” Rumi thought about that for a second before speaking.

“Oh! Okay!” Rumi nodded her head, it making sense to her. Maddie did say she wanted them to get close to the AKs. Paxton smiled and found her clothes. She had a black t-shirt which didn’t seem very AKish. She also had short green shorts to go with it. Plus her red boy panties she wore. She quickly went into the bathroom and showered. The girl didn’t shower long because living in a family of almost seven brothers, a sister, and her parents, they all learned to shower rather quickly to save water.

“I’m all done!” Paxton said as she exited the bathroom. Rumi smiled at the freshly clothed and showered girl and then she went to go take her shower. She came back after a while, enjoying the hot water she didn’t get on the Isle.

“I’m done,” Rumi told Paxton as she came out of the bathroom in her new pajamas that Ryder had bought for her. Paxton had the TV on and was watching Hercules. She also had snacks littered on the bed.

“Hi!” Paxton said as she popped an oreo in her mouth. Rumi smiled widely and sat down on the bed next to Paxton. She thought about something for a second as she watched tv and then she spoke.

“I wish I was magical like in this movie. Wouldn’t that be so cool?” Rumi asked.

“That would be awesome!” Paxton exclaimed. “The only magical abilities that me and my friends have our Taelyn’s pixie dust and that only goes so far, Ry’s mom has her healing powers, and Addie has her genie and the magic carpet. Other then that, we are all really normal.” Rumi nodded.

“I mean Maddie and Hadley are magical and I just wish I could be magical like them too. Maybe there’s some kind of object that could help me. I dunno, it’s stupid.” Rumi frowned and looked away, a small smile returning to her face when she heard Paxton speak up.

“Well, there is Fairy Godmother’s wand that helps make people magical. You can use it and everything as long as you say her magic words. It’s at her house.” Paxton said with a shrug. “I’ve never been too interested in her wand though, it just helped Cinderella get into a ball.” Rumi’s eyes went wide but then she contained her excitement as to not give anything away.

“Why weren’t you interested in it?” Rumi asked, genuinely curious in the answer.

“I mean it’s just a wand. I have pixie dust, I have friends, I have everything I want. Why would I need it if I have everything that I already want? Cinderella wanted a prince and the whole courtyard living. I just want a simple life, and I have that.” Paxton answered honestly. Rumi frowned again. Why did she want the wand? She had basically the same things that Paxton had. Sure right now she didn’t have her dad but her dad was a bad guy and was serving his time. She had everything she could want right now except for her dad to be by her side. And maybe one more thing.

“Will you be my girlfriend…?!” Rumi exclaimed. Paxton gave Rumi a curious look. She had heard the term ‘girlfriend’ before but Paxton has never had a girlfriend.

“Girlfriend? Like dating? Going out to movies and eating at fancy restaurants?” Paxton asked curiously. Rumi bit her lip. She didn’t really know how girlfriends acted but she had seen couples on Auradon.

“I think so. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, or even know how they act.” Rumi admitted.

“I’ve never had a girlfriend either. But Ry has and so has Addie and they took their girlfriends everywhere. I’ll ask them about it.” Paxton said as she nodded her head to answer Rumi’s question.

“No!” Rumi shouted quickly. “Our friends can’t know about this!” Rumi thought back to how Hadley reacted and thought about how Maddie might react if she found out. “This should just be our secret for right now…” Rumi smiled sadly. Paxton looked at Rumi.

“Okay. I don’t usually keep secrets from them but I can try to keep this one.” Paxton promised. Rumi nodded.

“You have to, okay. Just for now.” Rumi reassured Paxton. Paxton nodded.

“Okay. I will.” Paxton said, determined to keep her mouth shut about what is going on between her and Rumi. Rumi nodded as if she was trying to convince herself of something. The girls were lost in conversation that they didn’t hear the light knock on their door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taelyn hauled her luggage up to her and Hadley’s room. She opened the door and almost had it shut on Hadley and lock the girl out. Taelyn set her stuff down and scoffed at the only bed in the room. There was no way in hell she was sharing with Hadley.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, and I’m showering first.” Taelyn spat out as she searched through her bag for her pj's. Hadley rolled her eyes. She dropped her bags down and headed for the bathroom first. Hadley quickly stripped out of her clothes and jumped in the shower. Taelyn growled. She hated this girl. She got on her phone and texted Ryder telling the boy how much she hated him. She then proceeded to text her boyfriend who didn’t like the idea of Taelyn being anywhere with Ryder and this group of friends. Hadley walked out of the bathroom naked with a towel wrapped around her hair. She slipped on a sports bra and her panties and hopped on the bed. Taelyn turned bright red when Hadley walked out naked.

“Do you have any decency?” Taelyn spat out as she grabbed her clothes and went to shower. Leaving her phone on the nightstand where anyone could access it seeming she didn’t have a passcode on it. A message buzzed through onto Taelyn’s phone. Hadley picked it up and swiped it open. It was from a Todd.

“I don’t want you hanging out with them. I’m your boyfriend, you have to listen to me.” The message read. Hadley went back through the messages and read through them. Some of them were a lot more aggressive than that. Some of them talked about his sister Paxton and how they couldn’t let her know about them. Hadley heard the water switch off and quickly put the phone back. Taelyn climbed out of the shower and slipped into her pj's. She came out with her hair down. She quickly pulled it back into a ponytail as she looked at Hadley.

“You can watch tv or something, perv,” Taelyn said. She went over to the bed and started grabbing some blankets and pillows to go onto the floor for her bed.

“You can sleep on the bed with me. I won’t bite…hard.” Hadley smirked. Taelyn scoffed.

“As if. In your dreams. You aren’t my type.” Taelyn said as she continued making her bed.

“Who is your type? The college-aged brother of your best friend?” Hadley asked. Taelyn whipped around real quick.

“What did you say?” Taelyn stuttered out. “How do you know about that? Did you go through my fucking phone?”

“Maybe you should put a passcode on it if you don’t want people to read your messages.” Hadley narrowed her eyes at Taelyn.

“Maybe you shouldn’t invade people's private life.” Taelyn snapped, as she went over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. “You are such a stupid fire headed bitch!” Hadley saw red and grabbed Taelyn, flipping her down onto the bed.

“A bitch, huh! I’ll show you a bitch when I burn your hair off!” Hadley growled out. Taelyn squirmed under Hadley.

“Let me up jerk!” Taelyn whimpered out. Hadley flinched at the sound of the girl in distress. It reminded her of the sounds she had heard Thel make before. When Hadley released, Taelyn calmed down a bit. She was used to Todd holding her down like that all the time. She looked up at Hadley and had a look in her eyes. Taelyn didn’t know what came over her but she quickly leaned up and kissed Hadley. Hadley didn’t know what to expect. She didn’t know what to do. So she kissed her back and she kissed her hard. Taelyn broke apart the kiss and looked at Hadley.

“I uh-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you.” Taelyn said, sheepishly. Hadley shrugged and kissed the girl again. Taelyn kissed Hadley back and made a noise of pleasure in the back of her throat as Hadley deepened their kiss. Hadley pushed Taelyn back into the bed and started rubbing in between her legs. Taelyn let out a moan as she broke the kiss apart. She squirmed under Hadley. She let Hadley take control, seeming Hadley was bigger and Hadley seemed more experienced in this. Taelyn never did much with a girl besides kiss one. Hadley slipped her hand down Taelyn’s pants and slipped a finger inside of her. She started fingering Taelyn until she was a moaning mess. Taelyn would have cum had there not been a knock on the door and the girls freaking out. Taelyn pushing Hadley away from her, as she composed herself. Hadley rushed into the bathroom and washed her handoff. When she finally got to the door there was no one there. Taelyn breathed heavily. She turned over onto her side and went to bed. She wasn’t about to talk to Hadley about what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adelin helped carry her and Maddie’s things to their room. Adelin opened the door and let Maddie inside. Adelin set the bags down and gave Maddie a small smile.

“You can shower first. I’ll just get my things together to shower after you. You can also have the bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Adelin told the girl as she started going through her bag, her genie lamp falling out. Maddie grabbed the genie lamp and handed it to Adelin.

“Man a genie lamp. I wish-” Maddie was cut off by a hand on her mouth. Adelin quickly covered Maddie’s mouth.

“Don’t say I wish. That wish will be granted and you’ll have ownership of the lamp for three wishes.” Adelin lied as she uncovered Maddie’s mouth. “And you don’t want this genie, believe me.”

“Only three wishes, huh?” Maddie asked. “I could do a lot with three wishes,” Maddie admitted. “Well bring her out. I want to meet her.” Maddie grinned devilishly. Adelin bit her lip.

“I don’t think that’s such a bright idea. She’s a little...eccentric.” Adelin explained. “I’ll let you meet her one day but right now I’d say it isn’t a good time.” Maddie shrugged and went to go take her shower. Once she was out, she changed into her pajamas and sat down on the bed. Her mind wandered back to her dad. She had to convince Adelin to tell her where the wand was. After Maddie was done showering Adelin showered and got into her pj's. Once that was done, Adelin sat on the bed and looked at Maddie.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked as she looked at the girl who seemed lost in thought. Perfect. Now was the perfect time to get Adelin wrapped around her finger.

“It’s just…” Maddie started. She sat up with Adelin and the two were on the edge of the bed together. “My dad is all alone on the isle together and I just know he’s doing just terrible. I really wish I could bring him over here but I know that they would never allow that because they think he’s a danger to others.” Maddie explained and as she did she actually started to feel sad because what she was saying was the truth. Adelin listened.

“Well, they would have to take precautions but I don’t see why they couldn’t bring him over. He probably suffers from a mental illness, and that’s why he acts out the way he does.” Adelin explained as she went to place a hand on Maddie’s knee but instead placed it on her thigh by mistake. Maddie adjusted uncomfortably which caused Adelin’s hand to slip and touch her crotch. Maddie jumped up with wide eyes.

“Woah! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Maddie exclaimed angrily.

“What?” Adelin said confused as she jumped apart from Maddie. “I was just trying to comfort you. I don’t know-” but Adelin’s sentence was cut off by Maddie.

“By touching my vagina?!” Maddie screeched. “You fucking pervert!”

“If I did I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Adelin told Maddie.

“Oh please! You were staring at my tits earlier, I’m surprised it took you this long to jump my bones!” Maddie yelled.

“I don’t know how you villains-” Adelin saying the word distastefully. “Act on the Isle but I sure as hell didn’t want to jump your bones! In fact, I don’t even know why we shared a stupid fucking room! I would much rather be with my own kind than be in here with you!” Adelin snapped quickly. Maddie grabbed her phone and stormed out of the room.

“Psycho bitch!” Maddie spat out as she left. She made her way up to Thel and Ryder’s room. She knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes before leaving. Then Maddie went to Taelynn and Hadley’s room. She knocked on the door. She waited but didn’t stay long because nobody answered the door. Maddie went to Paxton and Rumi’s room last and when no one answered, she went down to the pool. She laid down on the bench and curled up to go to sleep.


End file.
